


Naturally Unnatural

by sammi273



Series: Naturally Unnatural [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Supernatural
Genre: At least 3 books, Bottom Louis, F/M, Harry and Louis are like Sam and Dean without the brother part, No smut in this one sorry, Odd mix of Supernatural and 1D, Smut in next one!, Uhm yup!, Update every two weeks, Vampires, Werewolves, Work In Progress, monsters in general - Freeform, paranormal stuff, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammi273/pseuds/sammi273
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson: a police officer with an unnatural past.<br/>Harry Styles: in the FBI, and knows about Louis past, although to him it's more natural than not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm glad that you're reading this! This should hopefully be at least a three book series, which is definitely new for me!
> 
> Uhm... this is a Larry Stylinson fanfic inspired by Supernatural, there will be slight similarities, and drastic differences!
> 
> If at any time you want to listen to music, there's a soundtrack for this fanfic on Spotify. I'm sammi273, as always, so there's a playlist there.
> 
> With each update, there will be a question of the day, including this one!
> 
> Question of the Day: Have you watched Supernatural, if so what's your favorite parts about it? If not, why haven't you watched it?
> 
> But anyways, I hope that you like and enjoy this first one, tell me how it is, and any suggestions for the next books!
> 
> Love y'all!

My name is Louis William Tomlinson.

I am in the highest rank of policeman, so I am a well respected person, especially by my boss Simon Cowell.

There are quite a few reasons as to why I decided to go into this field.

Well for one, my father was murdered when I was twelve. It was horrible. He had been all bloody and slashed up in an unnatural kind of way.

With the position I'm in, I can bust sick people before they hurt anyone.

Not only do I work murders, but I work missing persons as well.

Reason being?

Well, after my dad died, my mum left us, my siblings and I, so we were placed in foster care.

However, not all of us made it there.

My little sister Lottie had to go to the bathroom while we were being transported there.

Since she was eight years old, they figured that she could go alone.

Lets just say that after that, the only time I saw her was in missing persons files.

I lost contact with my three other sisters, because we were separated when we were assigned to live in different homes.

So, when I was eighteen years of age, I started training to become a policeman, despite my size, stature, and sexuality.

Usually, it takes six years of training, but I only needed three. When I was twenty, I was working an internship at the NYPD, I'm twenty-two now, but when I just turned twenty-one was when it happened.

I was helping on my very first case that started it all...

I've been working for the NYPD as an intern for about a year now. Though mostly I've been filing papers, it's a great experience.

It's okay that people look down on me now, after all, I am the intern working two part-time jobs just to stay at my apartment. But later, they'll be the very same people looking up to me.

As I finished organizing a box of cold case files, one flower ear bud blazing music in my ear, I feel my phone vibrate from my pocket.

Since I'm always on call, my phone needs to be always on and charged.

Putting the heavy box down, I dug through my pocket to find my phone, and once I did I accepted the call when I saw that it was Simon calling.

"Hello Louis, how's the cold cases going down there?" Simon is literally on the floor above me, and yet he always acts as if we work so far apart.

"I've already finished them sir," I answered quickly, placing my phone between my ear and shoulder. With my vacant hands, I picked the box back up and placed them in their rightful spot. I knew that there was a different reason as to why he was calling me.

"Good, I knew that you would be. Meet me in my office then." Simon spoke lightly, and that was when I knew that something was up.

So, I hurried up to Simon's office, taking the stairs by two's. Once I reached his office, I didn't need to knock since the door was already open.

"Ah, hello again Louis. I just barely put the phone down. Happy birthday by the way."

"Thank you sir," I said politely, though all I wanted to talk about was what called me up here for.

"You're welcome. Do you have any plans for today?"

"No sir. With all due respect sir, I know you didn't call me up here to talk about my birthday plans, what do you need me for?" I asked.

"Straight to the point, I like it. Okay, so a new case came in, a dead woman was murdered, and we're trying to figure out who did it. If I'm asking too much of you, I'd understand, but I put you on the case as the partner of Ed Sheeran. They'll be going to the crime scene in twenty minutes, so that's how long you have to get ready."

Speechless, I open and close my mouth multiple times before I settled for just a simple meaningful 'thank you'.

Twenty minutes later, I was changed into a police uniform, a gun in my holster.

I was in the passenger seat soon after, Ed sitting in the driver's seat.

It was silent between us for awhile before he decided the silence between us (which I quite enjoyed) had to be broken.

"So Louis right?" He asked, glancing over to me quickly.

"Yes," I answered quickly, wanting to avoid conversation add much as possible.

"So this is your first case?" He asked.

"Other than those cold cases I've filed away, yes." I nodded.

He snorted, "that was actually funny. Did Simon inform you of what we're dealing with?"

I shook my head, ice obviously broken, "just a dead woman."

"Well this dead woman was tied to her bed and left with a plastic bag on her head. The cause of death is suffocation. Underneath the bag, she was blindfolded. Her name was Carolin Snyder."

I nodded, "well this person is either very smart, or has killed before."

"Exactly what I was thinking. Her wife was the one who found her. That poor woman. Now she has to take car of their baby alone."

"Who's the child's biological parents?" I asked.

"Carolin, but we aren't too sure on the father."

I simply nodded, having no other questions,

The Snyder family live quite far away, a couple hours outside the city. I chose to sleep, not wanting to be tired when we get there. Last night, I only slept three hours, spending the hours prior to working and filing.

Fortunately for both me and Ed, my sleep was dreamless, without any nightmares. When I have my nightmares, I've been told that I thrash, scream, and cry in my sleep. My nightmares were a large reason why I had moved foster homes a lot.

No one knew how to deal with them, not even myself.

What woke me up was no other than a car horn. The loud noise caused me to jerk awake quickly.

"Oh sorry to wake you Louis." Ed spoke apologetically, "there was a crazy driver."

"It's no problem," I assured, stifling a yawn.

"Well we're almost there anyways. You might want to wipe your cheek off, because you were drooling quite a bit over there. There's napkins in the compartment thing."

Too embarrassed to say much of anything, I got a couple of napkins to wipe away my saliva.

"Okay, now you look like a real police officer. You ready for this?" He asked.

"Locking away a son of a bitch that deserves it? I was born ready." I spoke, even though I was nervous as Hell.

Once we got there, it was almost as I had envisioned it, I decided to speak to Carolin's wife with Ed's 'supervision'.

"I apologize for what happened here Ms. Snyder," I began to the crying woman holding a baby boy. "I'm sorry that I even need to ask you this, but where were you on the night your wife was murdered?"

She sniffled, "just call me Miranda. I-I was sh-shopping for our baby."

I nodded, "what store did you shop at?"

"W-Wal-Mart," she held in a tell tale sob.

"What's your baby's name?" I asked her gently, changing the subject.

"Demetrius. He... he looks just like her," she whimpered, and by then I knew tthat she needed a tissue.

"I can hold him so that you can blow your nose real quickly," I suggested.

"Oh no, I couldn't. I know how much work you have to do here." She declined my offer.

I shook my head, "I insist. I could only imagine how stressful all of this is for you. The least I can do is hold your baby."

Hesitantly giving in, she nodded then handed me her son. Grinning at the small sleeping child in my arms, I hoped that he wouldn't have to grow up like I did.

Miranda not only bow her nose, but she also went to the bathroom as well, then got caught in another police questioning.

That gave me some time to examine the small child's features. His cheeks were well rounded with baby fat and small freckles adorned them. Dark eyelashes just barely kissed the top of his cheeks. Though I couldn't see his eyes, I knew that they probably weren't the color of Carolin's eyes. As I studied him, there was a familiarity with his dark wispy hair.

"What are you thinking about Louis?" Ed asked me.

"There's just something familiar about him, that's all." I mumbled.

Ed snorted, "just try to not get too attached."

I rolled my eyes at him, and when I looked back at Demitrius, I was surprised to see a pair of exquisite gray eyes that were flecked with blue, a pair of eyes that I know I've seen before.

When Miranda came back, I gave her Demitrius back, then took out my notepad to take a couple notes, especially on Demitrius' eyes.

Knowing it was a requirement, I walked to the bedroom, guessing that was where Carolin was found.

My guess was correct as I saw the medical examiner creating away a medium-sized body bag from the bedroom.

"There's probably not much to bees seen because crime scene investigators have already taken away anything that they thought was important, so you probably won't find much. If you do, I'll buy you a drink." Ed promised.

I nodded knowingly at his statement, "I know, I just want to get to know the Snyders to see why someone would want to kill Carolin."

"Hm. I get it, sort of like profiling them to profile the killer."

"Sort of, well yes actually," I nodded.

When I stepped into the room, I immediately knew that something was up.

"There wasn't any sign of a break in was there," I stated. "So she probably knew her killer."

"That's a good start," Ed nodded.

I reached into my back pocket to pull out a pair of latex gloves, which I then pulled onto each hand.

I opened their closet door and began to go through quite a few shoe boxes. All but one were filled with unimportant items, knickknacks, rare coins, etc. The last one that I opened had a folded up picture that was tucked away in the corner of the box underneath a bunch of newspaper articles.

When I unfolded the picture, I wasn't surprised to see Miranda, Carolin, and a man all hanging out.

I read the neat scrawl on the back, 'Miranda, Edward, and I at our first at show, my work is actually on display today!'

"Carolin was an artist..." I trailed off, and studied Edward's eyes. They were grey with blue flecks, just like Demitrius'. "And the baby daddy was their best friend."

"Was?" Ed asked.

"Yes, was. You see this is the only picture they have of him, and it's hidden away. He's probably someone they're trying to forget."

"Good analyzing kiddo," Ed nodded, seeming impressed.

Pressing my lips together, I looked at the picture once more before placing it carefully into my pocket, folded up just as it was before.

Edward in the picture looks familiar, and I need to figure out why.

"So, could it be a possible hate crime?" Ed asked.

"Doubt it very seriously. The killer would have left a message and they also probably would have killed in a much different way."

"That's very true," Ed agreed with me. "Alrighty then kiddo, lets get to the morgue to see if they found anything there."

"Yeah okay."

Fifteen minutes later, Ed and I were at the local morgue looking overt Carolin's dead body.

"We found skin under her nails, presumably her attacker's. After running a couple of tests, I was able to karyotype the DNA. The attacker was female." The coroner spoke to Ed and I.

"Okay so female and someone that Carolin knew. Ed, we should probably check out those security tapes."

"I agree. Was there anything else weird?" Ed directed the last part to the coroner.

"Not that we've found yet." She answered, and with that short sentence, Ed and I were back in his car.

"I bet the wife did it," Ed spoke while we drove to Walmart.

"I'm not so sure," I answered. "I mean what would be her motive?"

"Well jealousy of course. I mean her wifey did carry her best friend's son in her stomach." Ed shrugged.

"It was consensual on almost all three parts. Miranda didn't mind, in fact, she probably even suggested it. They wanted to have a baby."

"Interesting, how'd you pick all that up?" Ed asked.

"Miranda looked at Demitrius just like any other mother would look at their own son." 'Not that I would personally know that', I added in my head.

"Very observant," Ed nodded.

When we reached the closest Walmart, Ed and I checked out the security tapes.

I found it odd how Miranda was shopping for Demetrius and bought what seemed to be beer and baby formula. That was all until Miranda took a crying Demitrius in the bathroom, presumably to change him, but didn't come out until forty-five minutes had passed. Even still, Demitrius was crying, if not more so.

Miranda paid for the two items quickly, bouncing a fussy baby at her hip, then left.

"I'll need to ask her about the beer and also what's wrong with Demitrius. A baby doesn't cry like that unless if something is wrong with him," I said. "But that can wait for tomorrow."

As it is my birthday, I didn't quite feel like running between places for the rest of the day.

"I agree, Ms. Snyder has had enough to deal with today as is," Ed agreed with me.

Ed and I were back in his car again, quietly watching the road as we made our way back to the city.

"So is the birthday boy doing anything tonight?" Ed asked.

"Does Simon tell everyone when everyone's birthday is?" I grumbled.

"Only newbies and important ones."

"And which one am I?" I asked.

"Well that's for you to decide. So, up to anything?" Ed asked his initial question again.

I shook my head.

"Oh... well... we'll just have to change that up then." Ed suggested.

"Not tonight. I just saw a dead woman today. Maybe once we solve this." I decided with no real intentions of following through with that statement.

"I'll hold you up to that then."

When we finally reached the police department, Ed dropped me off, as I had refused to tell him where I live. I was afraid that he'd somehow break in and throw me a surprise party.

Deciding to go inside instead of going straight home, I went to where the recent cold case files were, and picked out all the files that had the first name Edward.

I looked through all fifteen of the files, and finally found the Edward that I was looking for.

His eyes had initially been blindfolded, but there were a few pictures of his opened eyes without the blindfold. They showed exactly what I was looking for, grey irises flecked with blue.

"Poor Edward Yemari, died three months ago." I mumbled, feeling sorry for him.

That night, I stayed up late researching Edward Yemari.

Come to find out, he was smart, really smart. He had won twenty spelling bees, skipped two years of High school, and got accepted into Harvard University.

He didn't like sports, and instead took part in both a literature and computer club.

He had been studying to become a computer engineer.

One other important thing I've gathered what used to be his residence (his mother's house) and its home phone number. I called her up, telling her that I was with the police and asked if I was able to come over tomorrow (which I most definitely was).

Edward's father was absent, so he grew up with his mother, so of course she's distraught that she doesn't know why.

Deciding that I had gathered enough information, I went home at three in the morning and was too exhausted to change, none the less pour myself a cold one to celebrate my birthday.

I woke up three hours later to my alarm clock blaring loudly.

More excited than sleepy, I got up and ready. I need to tell Ed about what I found out. Since I don't exactly have his number, I have to wait until I get back to the department to tell him. I drove quickly from my apartment to the police department.

Once I got there, I parked neatly, then took out my ID out, just to have it read, and went inside.

"Identification please?" The security guard asked me, holding a large hand out.

I handed him my drivers license along with my 'Intern Paper of Proof' (which is basically just a fancy paper that has proof that I am an intern at the NYPD).

His eyes skimmed over the papers then my drivers license. Once he peered at me from the top of his dark sunglasses, he nodded at me and gave me my ID and papers back, "go ahead through Lewis. Have a merry Christmas."

I didn't bother correcting him, knowing that my name doesn't matter to him in the least bit.

Instead, I walked in and waited by Ed's desk space. When half an hour passed, I decided to go upstairs to Simon's office.

As last time, his door was open and the moment he saw me, he waved at me to come in.

Complying, I walked in, "hello sir, I was wondering when officer Ed Sheeran is going to come in."

He shrugged, "well he's supposed to be here by ten, but luckily for you, he usually comes in earlier than that."

I nodded, "thank you sir." Turning around, I was about to quickly walk out, however he stopped me.

"Hold up. How was your birthday?"

"My first murder case, poking into cold case files? Probably the best birthday ever." I answered truthfully.

***

"Oh come on Burt, let me in! It's Christmas!" I groaned again after twenty minutes of persistent begging.

"I'm sorry sir, but you don't have your ID so you can't come back in." Burt the security guard said. The very same security guard that let me in in the first place.

I was hungry since I didn't eat breakfast, and there's no food at the NYPD. I had to go out to Dunkin Donuts super quick to get something to eat. I came back to the station, and when I did, the security guard asked for ID, I realized then that I had left it inside at Ed's desk.

So, unfortunately for me, I'm stuck on the outside, waiting for Ed.

I tried calling Simon, but his phone was busy. So, I was left to beg Burt to let me back in, which isn't going all too well.

"But Burt, I saw you like two seconds ago!" I yelled, starting to get frustrated with this whole situation now.

"I will have to ask you to leave if you're going to continue to act hostile." He spoke, crossing his arms as he warned me.

"Ugh whatever!" I huffed, sitting on the curb and continued waiting for Ed there.

It took about half an hour more, but he finally came, and when he did, he looked super confused.

"Lou, why are you out here and not in there?"

"Forgot my ID inside, now Burt here won't let me back in." I spoke, getting up.

"Don't even worry about it, come on," he practicality dragged me back to the door where Burt was standing, eyebrow raised.

"Oh hey Ed. Is Lewis here with you?" Burt gestured to me.

"His name is Louis, and yes he is in fact with me. He's my intern until further notice."

Burt nodded, "yes of course Ed."

Relieved that I was allowed back in, I suddenly remembered what was so important in the first place.

"Ed, I may have a lead. Remember Edward?" I asked.

"How could I not? Nearly same name as me, of course I'd remember him."

"Well he's dead, murdered as well. Same way as Carolin."

"That's odd. So, there's a connection. I wanted to check out that Walmart bathroom. The only problem is that we don't have any women on the case as of now. But I have an idea."

"Good then, right after that, we're going to Edward's mother's house to ask a few questions." I said.

"Of course, believe me, I'd do anything for you after this," Ed spoke, holding back a smirk.

***

"Oh come on Ed! Why the Hell would you think of something like this!?" I seethed as Ed finished applyingaapplying a layer of lip gloss to my lips.

"Well you see, since you're already... feminine enough, I figured that it wouldn't take much for you to go undercover as one." Ed shrugged.

"I freaking hate you," I glared at him.

"I don't understand why you do..." Ed trailed off, leaving room for me to elaborate.

"Well gee, maybe it's because I'm wearing lace fricking panties, or maybe it's because I have to wear fricking highheels five inches off the ground. Why don't you tell me?" I rolled my eyes, one was slightly red due to the fact that I didn't hold still while Ed was applying my mascara.

"I'm sorry it's just this one time, I promise. And I won't tell anyone, and we'll never speak of this again, Louis... or should I say Louise." He said once be finished the finishing touches.

Groaning, I rolled my eyes and stood up on shaky legs, having  never worn heels before, out of all the female clothes I've worn, never have I worn heels.

"All you're doing is going undercover and once you finish, you can change right back into your own clothes. And of course, no pictures will be taken, I promise." Ed assured me, and helped me walk back to his car."

He assumed that his girlfriend also wouldn't mind that I was borrowing her clothes, though I highly doubted that, especially when I was wearing her best heels.

We sat silently in the car; me, because I was much too pissed off at him; and him, probably because he knew how mad I was.

After awhile, Ed decided to carefully break the silence, "hey Louise- I mean Louis, you know what you're looking for when you actually go in right?"

I nodded, and said without even looking in his direction, "possible exits, see if she'd be able to take the baby with her, or if there were any alternatives."

"Exactly," Ed nodded.

It was silent again, which gave me time to think.

I hate wearing this stupid getup because all it serms to do is point and laugh in my face, reminding me of my sexuality.

On Halloween, when I was six, I knew it wasn't normal to dress up like a Disney Princess instead of my favorite superhero. When I was ten and first heard the word 'gay' I knew that it would be a weird that would be used to describe me. When I was twelve and between foster homes, and the word 'faggot' was thrown at me, I knew that it would be another word used to describe me since I decided that I was gay. And apparently, gay was something that I wasn't supposed to be.

"You okay over there?" Ed asked me after awhile.

"I'm gay," I blurted out without thinking.

"I know," Ed shrugged. "If you weren't, it wouldn't have been that easy to get heels and a skirt on you."

"Oh," was all I was able to say in response.

A comfortable silence fell around us again. It wasn't broken until we got to Walmart, which was only a couple of hours away.

"It's now or never Louise," Ed said, opening the car door for me.

Nodding, I ran a hand through my hair, but got out nonetheless. When I carefully walked into the women's restroom, I immediately began to discreetly look around, keeping my gaze off of the women, passing off as shy. I recognized a window high up in one of the biggest stalls at the end.

I walked into the stall, locking the door behind me. There was also a baby changing station attached to the wall, a place to set Demitrius down. Carefully, I stepped on top of the toilet, finding that I was able to reach the window and peer outside into the parking lot. If looked big enough for Miranda to fit through, so that could have definitely been her escape.

We could confirm once we see the parking lot camera footage. We never thought to look at it since Miranda claimed to have been inside the entire time.

I tried looking casual as I walked out of the stall and washed my hands.

An elderly woman with a cane walked in the bathroom and looked at me suspiciously. However, as I walked out, she did nothing other than throwing me the stink eye.

"So?" Ed asked me expectantly.

"Maybe Miranda isn't entirely innocent as she claims to be. I can almost one hundred percent guarantee that if we had the parking lot camera's footage sent over, then we'll get her for sure." I said lowly.

"Just what I wanted to hear," Ed nodded his approval.

Afterwards, I was changing into my clothes in the backsest of Ed's car while Ed stood outside waiting for me to finish.

When I did, I opened the car door, and as I stepped out, I was more than grateful to be back in my own worn out converse.

Ed got into the driver's seat, and I in the passenger seat.

"Off to Edward's mother's, then." Ed cleared his throat. "Mind telling me where that is, or entering it into the GPS?"

"Oh, yeah sure," I grabbed his GPS from where it was perched in the cup holder, and entered in Janice Yemari's address.

According to the GPS, Ed began to drive. I was quiet, not wanting to distract Ed and get us lost. Much to my surprise, Ed began to casually talk.

"So how does chocolate sounds?" Ed asked.

I frowned in confusion, "for what?"

"Well cake of course."

"Ed, you know you don't have to do this for me."

"Yeah, I know. And you're right, I don't have to, but I want to for a fellow officer and hopefully future friend." He shrugged.

"Chocolate is fine," I said quietly, not knowing what else to say.

"Good. You listen to music, right? Wait, why am I even asking this, of course you do! I've seen you wearing those cute little flower earphones while working on those files." Ed chortled.

I chuckled, "oh, you've seen that? Well anyways, yeah you're right on that one."

"Also good."

It didn't take very long for Ed to pull into a driveway and park. Taking the key out of the ignition, Ed opened his car door and got out, and I did the same.

Once I closed my door, I went up to the front door and rang the door bell while Ed locked the car door.

The front door was opened a couple of minutes later by a tired looking woman, who I guessed to be Ms. Yemari.

"Hello Janice, merry Christmas. We spoke on the phone last night, I'm Louis," I held out my hand for her to shake.

"Oh! Hello Louis, merry Christmas," she smiled warmly and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you face to face."

"Same here. This is Officer Ed Sheeran." I gesturedto Ed next to me.

Ed held his hand out this time, which she shook, "nice to meet you too Officer Sheeran, merry Christmas."

"Just Ed, please, and it's nice to meet you too ma'am."

"Of course, come on in you two. Sit wherever you like. I can quickly make you some tea or coffee or something?" She stepped aside to let us in. "I could even make some hot chocolate for the holiday season, and I've heard that I have the best.

Ed and I stepped inside, took our shoes off, and took a seat on the couch.

"Thank you ma'am, but I don't need anything," Ed declined her offer.

I, on the other hand, took advantage of her offer, and asked for the hot chocolate since I haven't had any yet this year. I always make sure to at least have some hot chocolate on Christmas.

When I was little, my family and I would always make and drink hot chocolate together, so I always makes sure to always, at least, drink it on Christmas.

Janice nodded and closed her door then locked her multiple locks. "Of course, good choice. That was Edward's favorite," she quickly scurried off to the kitchen and came back with a mug of stesming hot chocolate. "I was just finishing a batch up," she explained.

I thanked her when she handed me the hot mug, then looked over at Ed as I took a sip to see if he wanted to start. However, he only gestured for me to talk.

I gulped down the warm drink then cleared my throat as Ms. Yemari sat in a chair across from us with her own mug.

"Edward must have been been a very good student."

She nodded fondly, "oh he was, he actually wanted to be a good student so that he could be an engineer."

I nodded in understanding. "You must miss him."

"Every single day," she said slowly.

"Trust me, I know, and it doesn't help that you don't know why, or who did it."

"I wonder that everyday."

"Me too," I said under my breath, but spoke up immediately after, "we have a lead. You know Carolin Snyder?"

"Of course I do," her eyes softened. "Her and Edward were the best of friends."

"I'm sorry to deliver the news, but she has been murders as well, the same exact way as your son was."

Her eyes widened, "it's there anything I can help you with?"

"Tell me about your son's relationship with Miranda."

Her eyes darkened, "Edward only hung around that bitch to stay friends with Carolin. She was the one who suggested Carolin should have sex with Edward. He didn't know she was pregnant, but when he found out, that's when he was killed. Get this, Miranda was even the last person to see him alive. I had been at a friend's house and Miranda and Edward were alone in the house together. I came back, he was dead, she was gone, claiming to have been sick."

I nodded, "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that, Janice."

"Don't apologize, at least you're doing something."

"If you don't mind, can I go take a look at Edward's room? I asked, finishing off the rest of my hot chocolate.

"Of course you can, it's down that hallway, first door to the right."

Getting up, I followed her instructions and was surprised to find a big mess; a tipped over lamp, scattered papers, knocked over shelves.

Stepping over most of the mess, I began to search through his drawers finding important college papers there. However, there was also a manila folder that looked out of place. I opened it, and found custody papers there.

Taking the folder, I went back to the living room. Everything now makes sense. Edward wanted custody over Demitrius, Miranda kills Edward, Carolin finds out, Miranda kills Carolin.

I showed the papers to Ed, and he looked confused, so I had to explain out loud what I thought over in my head.

"Miranda killed Edward to remain in custody of Demitrius. Carolin must have somehow and Miranda killed her." 

An hour later, when I spoke the very same words to Miranda, she shook her head, and for a moment, my stomach dropped at the possibility of being wrong. However, anger soon replaced that fear.

"You're wrong with only one thing. Carolin always knew. She knew how I am, how I get. I killed her since she could barely live knowing that I killed Edward because of her, Miranda rolled her eyes as Ed cuffed her.

From the bedroom, I heard Demitrius' crying. That was when I began upset as well, because how could a parent willingly do this to their child? Doesn't she understand how difficult it is to find a good foster homes? Doesn't she understand how lonely it is to have nowhere to belong?

"Why'd you do it?" I asked.

"For him." She spoke, knowing that I'd make the connection to Demitrius.

"And if you were to get away with it and Demetrius is fifteen years old and he asks you where his biological parents are, what are you going to say? 'Sweetie, I killed your biological Mummy and Daddy, but it's okay because I did it for you'? I don't think so."

She pursed her lips and looked down, knowing that I was right.

Demitrius was placed in foster care, as I thought he'd be, and Miranda was placed in jail, as I thought she'd be.

That night, when I went back to the station, I was surprised to find it decorated with baloons and streamers, and there was a banner across the entrance that said 'Happy Birthday Louis'.

Ed gave me a CD with his singing on it, and who knew he could sing like that.

Just like Ed said it would be, the cake was chocolate. It was the first birthday cake I've had in years, and if was pretty damn good.

Simon gave me a permanent job there at the NYPD as my present, stating that it 'would have been easy to only connect Miranda to Carolin's death, but connecting her to Edward's death was talent'.

In that moment, I felt like I was one of the important ones. 

That was when my life changed forever.

I got my dream job, moved out of my crappy apartment, quit my other three jobs, and ascended up in the ranks.

As I did, so did my cases.

Little did I know just how much my life had changed, but not entirely for the better.


	2. Technology These Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there! How have you all been? I know it's been so long! If anyone have any song requests for the playlist for this fanfic, just tell me and I'll add it! Uhm... so how's life? Mine has been odd as of now and kind of sucky, but whenever I update on here, it makes me forget about that, so I just want you all to know that I appreciate you're reading this!
> 
> Anyways, question of the day! Hm... if you were to have an exotic pet, what would it be, and why?
> 
> I'd want a tiger, because they're awesome, and they're becoming extinct, so I'd protect it from being hunted.
> 
> Now on with the story!

I've moved out of my old run down apartment just last month, since my job at the NYPD pays me well enough for a nicer apartment.

Ed is my partner in fighting crime, but not for very long.

He's been offered a new position in D.C., and before anyone asks, yes I am talking about The Washington D.C.

While he's still thinking about going, he's not entirely sure because I know that he'll miss his me and his life here (but me above all else), but I'll probably miss him even more.

After all, he was my very first friend. Since it takes at least six hours to get there, I probably won't see him for awhile, maybe every year or so, if I'm lucky.

My phone vibrated from my pocket, and I looked at the caller ID, speak of the Devil.

Without waiting a beat, I answered his call, "hey Ed."

"Hey Lou. How're you today?"

"Okay," I answered, although I was super tired from not getting a wink of sleep last night.

"Right, you're tired from not sleeping last night," Ed called me out. "So tell me, why were you up? Was it a girl? Maybe... it was a certain Sarah Greene?" Ed hinted at me.

"No it honestly wasn't, I'm not into girls." I rolled my eyes. Sarah is Simon's secretary, who is quite attractive, but no one I'd bang. "But you knew that. So you're probably the one with eyes on her." Ed and Stacy (Ed's girlfriend) have an on and off relationship. When they're off, they bang whoever, when they're on, they're as to each other as it gets.

"Psh no, not at all." Ed blew it off.

"Meaning yes, and you two were probably up doing certain things." I answered, figuring that him and Stacy were off right now, because Ed would never cheat.

"Dude, it's freaky how you do that. But fine, you caught me." I could imagine him shrugging, "it's only a one time thing."

"Sure sure. Anyways, was there something that you were going to tell me, or are you just trying to remind me of my single status?" I asked.

"Definitely that second option there," he joked.

"Good to know. Great talk, bye Ed I'll see you later today. I'm going to hang up now." My thumb hovered just above the end button.

However, Ed spoke up before I could press it. "Wait, that's just the thing, actually. All jokes aside, I won't be coming in today. Boss man wants to see if you're able to work without a partner for a case. He needs to know if I need to be replaced when I leave."

"When... not if... you are going to D.C. aren't you." I said quietly. This always seems to happen to me, I get close to someone, they leave me. Stacy is more than likely leaving with him too, so I don't even get to see her either.

He sighed, "I didn't want you figuring out this way, but yes, I am going to D.C. It'll only be temporary until I figure out if I actually want to stay there."

"When were you going to tell me?" I asked, trying not to sound too upset as I sat down on my couch.

"Well, now, I guess. I kept planning on telling you, but I didn't want to. I knew it'd upset you, and you're so happy right now."

I sighed, lightly massaging my temple as I felt a headache coming on. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I've been getting those a lot recently. Yay me. (Total sarcasm.)

"I don't know what to feel right now, but I need to go right now, I'll call you back later." My phone began to beep, alerting me of an incoming call, when I quickly checked, I saw that it was Simon.

"Louis don't do this to me, come on, don't go just yet. Talk to me. Tell me how you're feeling. Do I need to come over there?" Ed pressed on.

"I need to go. Simon's trying to call me right now, and I'm assuming that you don't want to do a three way conversation." I snapped at him quickly, just wanting him to get off the other end so that I could accept my Boss' call.

Once I heard Ed's defeated sigh, I knew that he wasn't going to argue, so I hung up on him, and accepted Simon's call.

"When were you going to tell me?" I asked him the moment I picked up.

"Whoa calm down there. At least tell me what you're yelling at me for so I can say that I didn't do it."

"So you weren't going to send me out on this next case without Ed to see if he needs to be replaced just now."

"I most definitely was not!" Simon spoke exaggerating his words, so obviously lying.

"You're lying," I stated, rolling my eyes.

"You've caught me, now quit whining about it and tell me whether or not you're man enough to do this." Simon spoke, well nearly yelled at me.

I sighed, a hand at my temple as I walked into my kitchen to get my migraine pills.

"Fine, yes, whatever." I rested my elbow on the counter and leaned against the palm of my free hand.

"Okay then, good. You better be here within the hour, there's a case that needs to be worked."

"Whatever," I hung up on him. I knew he wouldn't mind, even if he is my boss, because he understands how hard of a year it's been, and Ed helped me through a lot of that. In fact, he helped me through most of that shit.

Taking out my pill bottle, I took one of the pills dry before putting my pill bottle into my front pocket, and my mobile in my back pocket. Having nothing better to do, I begrudgingly walked out my apartment and locked the door.

Of course I ran into my next door neighbor, Alan Payne.

He's truly a pain in the ass, because he always asks me how I am every morning.

Think I'm overreacting?

Day One:

I just moved in and I'm exhausted from moving all the heavy boxes with Ed's help of course.

However, Alan on my door, and being a nice neighbor, I opened the door.

"Hello, my name is Alan Payne, but you can just call me A.J. I saw that you just moved in, coincidentally, I just moved in as well. Maybe we can explore together.

I looked at him like 'the fuck is wrong with you? What ever you're on, it had better be legal, because it just so happens that I'm a cop.'

Instead, what came out my mouth was, "oh, hello. Nice to meet you, Alan. I'm Louis Tomlinson. I'm also super tired right now, but maybe we can... look around later."

He nodded, "of course, that's totally understandable."

Day Three:

"Are you sure you don't want to explore the neighborhood with me?!" Alan yelled through the door after I slammed it in his face.

"Go away! I am a cop, and I won't hesitate to arrest you!" I yelled back at him.

Day Eight:

I didn't do it myself, but I did call the police on Alan, and he was arrested for 48 hours for harassing a police officer, but that very next day he knocked on my door.

Not thinking it would be Alan, I opened, and immediately glared at him.

"I apologize for my behavior, and would like to let you know that I will no longer bother you."

"I'll hold you to your word," I answered hesitantly.

Day Eight and a Half/ Nine:

Alan knocked on my door, but this time, I didn't even bother to open it, instead I called in late to work and didn't bother leaving my apartment for work until it was nearly midnight.

Even now, I shutter at the memories alone.

"Oh, hello Louis!" Alan exclaimed.

"Hi Alan," was all I managed to say through clenched teeth as I turned around, deciding to take the other set of stairs.

"Going down? Me too, it's so cool that I live in the same apartment building as an actual police officer. How is it like being a in the police force? I bet it's hard. If I were to be a police officer, I'd always be terrified that..." He continued on rambling like that for at least five minutes.

I ignored the him as I hurried down the steps, Alan shadowing my every step.

Once we reached the parking lot, I unlocked my car, and without a goodbye to Alan, I got into my car, slamming the door in his face (as I have done many times before).

Ignoring the fact that Alan was standing outside my car, I backed out of my designated parking spot and drove out.

(Even though I really, really, really wanted to run Alan over, I didn't.)

As I neared the police department, my head began to throb and I placed a palm against my forehead, willing away my headache.

Fortunately for me, my headache left the moment I pulled into the police department. Relieved that my migraine passed quickly, I stepped out of my car, taking my notepad along with me.

It's basically filled with my notes, and anything else for the case that I'll need such as addresses and phone numbers.

Strolling up to the front door with my head held high, I nodded to myself.

"Morning Burt," I said as he held the door open for me.

I would always tell him thank you when he'd hold the door open for me. One day, he told me to never tell him thank you again, 'because that's what everyone always says instead of a simple good morning, or a hello.' And that was probably the longest sentence that I've ever heard him say, so I always made sure to carry out his wish.

"Morning Louis." Burt answered, as he does on most mornings.

Immediately, I went over to my work place, sitting at my desk. I just sat there for a moment, knowing that Simon was expecting me at his office soon, but I needed a moment to do absolutely nothing.

Usually, I never get to do that since I'm always so busy. My dad used to do the same after work.

He called it taking a break from reality.

Most people stay in their reality for too long, so long that it causes them to go insane, but the scary thing is that they don't even realize it.

I don't want to become a zombie of the world, so I do my best to take a break for at least five minutes a day.

Once I felt that I was ready enough, I sighed and got up. Taking my time, I went upstairs. As always, Simon's door was already open and he was waiting for me, well that was what I assumed anyways since he did call me twenty minutes ago.

"Oh hello Tomlinson, I didn't think that you'd actually come on time."

"Bullshit, you knew I'd be here."

"Okay fine, you're right, as always. Now, let's talk about the car. This happened actually quite close to her. About fifteen minutes away. A man was murders in his own home, no sign of a break in, but the door was wide open when we got there. To be more specific, he was shot about twenty times. On his computer screen, there was a message that said that he was going to die. It's just frozen there. There's already a team over there as well as a computer engineer and technician."

"Does he live alone?" I asked.

"Yes actually. Doesn't mean he doesn't have family, though. I suggest going over there after checking out the crime scene."

"I was going to," I retorted.

"Good. Would you like me to text their addresses over to you, or can you use your freaky powers of yours to figure out where they live?" Simon asked.

Everyone refers to my analytical thinking as a super power when really all it is, is common sense. If someone's nervous, they're hiding something. If someone's defensive, they're hiding something. If someone's making direct eye contact while being interrogated, they're usually hiding something.

"I would appreciate a text, thank you."

"Okay then, good choice."

Simon gave me the address of the dead man, which I wrote in my notepad before I left.

As I reached the house, I felt yet another headache coming on. Unfortunately for me, it didn't clear up, so I stopped by the side of the road and took another one of my pills. My phone vibrated with a text, and I knew that it was Simon texting me the addresses, so I didn't bother answering.

Instead, I focused on easing my headache away so that I could actually do my job.

Taking deep breaths, I massaged my temples with both of my palms.

Usually, this would be when I'd call Ed and ask him to go to the crime scene ahead of me, but obviously I can't ask for his help right now.

So, risking an accident, I pulled back into the actual road. Focusing on driving instead of my upcoming migraine, I did my absolute best to drive safely to the poor man's house.

Once I reached my destination, I put my game face on and walked through the open door after flashing my badge. It wasn't a mess, as some crime scenes are, so the perpetrator was either careful or organized.

All that had been disturbed was the now crimson blood soaked carpet, a frozen computer screen smudged with dried blood, and a gun beside the dead body.

"What's his name?" I asked one of the medical examiners, I believe her name is Alice.

"Jared Autumn. He's five feet six inches, weighs 201.03 pounds, and is thirty-one years old as of last month," she started right off the bat.

"Okay. Which gunshot was the one that actually killed him?" I asked.

"The one to his heart, it had punctured on impact. All the other gunshots only wounded him.

"Gosh, I hope he wasn't alive still."

"My guess is that he probably was, unless if he did from shock or blood loss before hand. We won't know until we get the coroner's report back. His killer wanted him to suffer, otherwise he wouldn't have wasted the bullets."

"Hm." I hummed shortly, "that's something you don't see everyday."

She chuckled, "yeah, well it's more than what most people would see."

"True." I nodded in got.

Not wanting to take up anymore time than necessary, I went over to the computer.

"So it's just frozen there?" I asked, looking at the computer screen.

Just as Simon had said, it was frozen on an otherwise blank screen that said 'You Are Going to Die'. Though the screen was bloody, the message was still clear.

"We've tried unplugging it, but it just won't turn off. It must have some sort of virus or something."

"No not a virus. A virus would have shut off along with the computer. Maybe it's some sort of program that supplies the computer with its own energy."

The technician snorted, "yeah as if."

"I wasn't joking, actually," I massaged my temple as if it would combat against my upcoming headache. "After all, you're the one with the unplugged, and yet still running computer."

"I could check out the possibility, but I doubt that'll be the case," the technician spoke out of skepticism.

"Okay then, it never hurts to try to investigate every angle, you know. I mean at the end of the day, you're the ones who have to stay up late to solve this problem," I shrugged, stifling a yawn with my hand.

Taking my phone out, I checked my text messages, and was confused to find a text from Simon with several addresses, six to be exact.

Next to each address was a name or two. In order, there was Alexandria and Robert, Josie, Hannah, Macie, Mave, and Sophie.

Sighing, I shook my head, knowing that it was going to be a long day for me. The good thing about having a partner is that Ed and I could just divide the work up, but working solo, I obviously can't split myself in two.

When I got to my car, I popped another pill in my mouth, just for reassurance, and reminded myself to ask my doctor about a stronger dosage.

On this one case, there had been exsanguinations, and I ended up with migraines so bad that I puked all over the person that I was questioning, then passed out.

That was how I found out about my migraines.

He told me to just tell him when I feel one coming on then he'd take over.

When I was little, I'd get get headaches here and there, but doctors blamed it on stress from being the oldest and barely seeing my father. I doubted it, but I was glad to get some painkillers in me to fight the headaches.

Fortunately for me then, they began to stop entirely, well until I got this job. On some cases I just get bad headaches, some I could hide, others not so much. Thankfully, I do have medication to get rid of them, well sometimes, but I don't want to have pills that are too strong, because I don't want to get addicted to them.

So, as you could probably imagine, I'm quite careful when it comes to my pills, no more than three a day.

Starting at the beginning of the list of addresses, I went to Alexandria and Robert's house.

"Mr. and Mrs. Autumn, did your son Jared have any enemies?" I asked sympathetically once Robert calmed Alexandria down some. After telling hundreds of families that their child, or sister, or brother, or parent is dead, you'd think that I'm used to it by now. But each case is different, I mean you can't just simply say to a twelve year old child that their Mummy or Daddy was hacked to death by some psycho or vise versa. Although the parents usually see their child anyways, because they usually insist.

It never gets easier.

"None that I know of," Alexandria spoke through her tears, however, that was when her husband cleared his throat to speak.

"Well actually officer, we haven't really seen our son in years to know."

After a few standard questions, I gave them my number, wished them the best and headed to the next person on the list, Josie.

"No enemies?" Josie snorted, "as if."

"Well if you were to make a list, his four ex wives and eight kids would be the first twelve on her," she answered sarcastically.

I remember the four other women's names and knew that Josie definitely wasn't lying about the wives.

"Are the women's names Hannah, Mave, Macie, and Sophie?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact, they are." She nodded thoughtfully as she downed yet another glass of beer.

"I meant to ask this earlier, but what was your relationship to Jared?"

"Is not was. I am his sister," she retorted.

"Of course ma'am." I nodded, "that's all I need to ask for right now, but here's my number in case there's anything you could think of saying that'd be of importance, or even if you have any questions to ask."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes at me. I doubt she'll even remember what I said later on, as she was pretty drunk.

I talked to ex wives and their children. Of course with children I just played, or lightly conversed with them. All in all, I was no closer to solving this than I was before.

All I had were five upset tired mothers, four of which have to support own family because Jared was an asshole.

Now I'm back at my apartment, raging headache, and nothing to soothe it. Deciding that the whole day was enough time to hold a grudge, so I called Ed.

It rang, then went to voice mail. "Hey this is Ed's personal phone. If I don't pick up, I'm either busy or ignoring you. Leave a message if it's important."

My stomach dropped, and I rested my forehead against the cool counter.

Ed always picks up for me no matter what.

Heck, he almost got into a car accident from answering my phone call.

Sighing, I redialed Ed's number, and this time, I felt my stomach return to its usual state when he picked up.

"Hey Lou, sorry I didn't pick up earlier, I was busy if you get what I mean," he spoke, out of breath.

"I'm just going to pretend that you just got done with running around your block twenty times." I mumbled, laying my head against my head instead.

I knew that him and Stacy were back on, and were more than likely having make-up sex less than five minutes ago.

"You don't sound too good, do you need help on the case?" Ed asked.

"Not in the slightest." I closed my eyes, focusing on Ed's words instead of the pulsating pain.

"What's up then?" Ed asked, now sounding concerned.

"Migraine," I answered quickly.

"Shit Lou, you should've called me earlier. I'll be right over," Ed spoke quickly and I heard shuffling on the other end.

"Sorry, I was busy." I answered

"I know Lou, I know. If you just admit you need a partner, you wouldn't have to deal with all this stress."

"I want to prove-" I started slowly, but Ed cut off my attempt at speaking.

"You have nothing to prove to anyone!" Ed spoke a lot louder than necessary.

"To myself that I can be independent," I finished my sentence, groaning inwardly.

He sighed, "okay you can do that as long as you do it safely and healthily. I'm on your street so I'm going to hang up right now."

"Bye," I said, hanging up.

Always I've depended on others for things, my sisters, my parents, even my dreams, instead of depending on myself and my abilities.

Just this one, I want to do something on my own.

I owe at least that to myself.

Fortunately for me, I gave Ed the key to my flat awhile back, so when I heard the familiar sound of my door opening then shutting, I wasn't scared.

"I'm in the kitchen!" I called out so he wouldn't have to yell my name all through out the flat and worsen my headache.

Ed rushed over to where I was sitting at the counter. "Okay Lou lets get you to your room so I can get you an ice pack and make some tea just how you like it."

"Yeah yeah," I mumbled, getting up. As I did, I felt the room spin around me, and I grabbed onto Ed's arm. Willingly, Ed allowed me to lean against him.

Taking our time, Ed eventually got me to my bedroom and into bed.

Just as promised, Ed came back with an ice pack and tea. Grateful, I took both and once my tea was finished, he took my special tea cup from me, then left my room again.

When he came back a second time, this time he had what looked like painkillers and more tea.

Usually during this time we don't talk much, because Ed doesn't want to worry me, and vise versa.

He took his phone out and played a song, it's a song that I would listen to all the time when I was smaller, so it sort of grew up with me. It's called Technicolor Beat by Oh Wonder, and it's about the only song that could lull me to sleep in times like these.

Having its usual effect on me, I felt as if the song was closing my eyes for me, as if I had no control over it.

The moment I closed my eyes, the darkness pulled me into an immediate slumber.

(Ed's p.o.v.)

Once I was sure Lou was soundly asleep, I quietly walked out, not bothering with the door since I know from experience that it squeaks, and would more than likely wake Louis up.

I started to lay down blankets and pillows on the floor, even though there was a decent couch to sleep on. The couch is actually too soft for me to sleep on, so I just sleep on the floor on nights like these.

It's just that simple.

Just as I was finished setting up my makeshift bed, I heard someone's phone vibrating. Since I know my phone is with Louis, I guessed that it was probably Louis', so I quickly went to grab it from off the counter where he left it. Knowing Louis, he'd probably be able to hear it all the way from his room.

When I saw it was an unknown number, I pressed the end button. They called back immediately after, and I pressed the end button once again, then held it down to shut off his phone completely.

When I fell asleep, I didn't even give those two calls a second thought.

(Louis' p.o.v)

"Lou walls up," I heard Ed's gentle voice call to me.

"Ngh," was all I mumbled out as I turned to face away from his voice.

"Simon's calling you," Ed said somewhat urgently. That was when I groaned and held my hand flat behind me, indicating for him to give me my phone.

Ed placed my mobile in my hand, and when he did, I answered his call and immediately pressed my phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I yawned.

"Louis, you need to get to Mave Dawning's house right now. Her and her son were found murdered by their neighbor." Simon snapped at me.

Immediately, I sat up, "what!? Why didn't she call me?"

"Well according to her call history, she did so I suggest that you get your ass over there pronto." Simon hung up after that sentence, and that's when I knew that he was the epitome of pissed off and I looked at the phone, almost afraid.

"That bad huh?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, another murder that I could have prevented." I groaned, burying my head in my hands. "She tried calling me, but I didn't pick up."

"That's my fault then," Ed said as he guiltily connected the dots. "An unknown number was calling you and I figured it wasn't important, so I hung it up."

"Oh fuck," I pressed a hand to my forehead. "I could get fired."

"I'm so sorry Lou, I didn't mean for this to happen."

I shook my head, "okay, I need to go. I'll talk to you later, Ed."

"Yeah okay, just please call me latest and tell me how it turns out." Ed said before walking out.

I got up, got ready in record time, skipped breakfast and went straight to the migraine pills, then hurried out, praying that I wouldn't bump into Alan this morning.

My prayers were answered... for five minutes that is.

Five minutes later, I conveniently bumped into Alan on the stairs.

"Oh, hello Louis!" He said way more enthusiastically than necessary, especially at six in the morning.

"Hi Alan," I sighed, continuing my way downstairs. I never take the elevator anymore because of him.

One time, he cornered me and didn't stop talking in the elevator, which broke down, so I was stuck in a hot elevator, with no cell signal, and a chatty mouthed kid.

Yeah exactly, it was not an experience that if want to repeat again.

Ever.

"You're tired," he observed with squinted eyes on me as he followed. "Something happened."

"Yeah, just police work and stuff," I shrugged.

"So what motivated you to go into law enforcement?" Alan asked, and that was when I stopped walking.

"Never ask me that ever again," I said as lowly and calmly as I could, before I continued walking, only much quicker this time.

"Louis, Louis wait I'm sorry! Wait up please!?" He called out to me, earning looks from people.

Ignoring him out of spite, I continued my walk out. I got into my car once I got outside, willing away gathering tears.

"Would you wait a second?" Alan asked pleadingly.

All I did to answer him was slam my door hard in his face.

Speeding off, I didn't care that I was going way above the speed limit. However, I sure did care when the driver behind me didn't know that I was braking at the stop sign.

And I definitely did care when the car behind me threw their brakes on too late, plowing into my smaller car full on.

I knew that I hit my head hard enough for it to hurt badly, but after that, I was in and out of darkness.

"Oh my God!" A woman screamed awfully loud.

I opened my eyes and saw a blur of brown and red.

My eyes drooped shut again.

"Hey, hey sir!? Are you okay?" I heard, a man this time.

When I cracked my eyes open, I was met with another pair of eyes, though I couldn't tell the color of them, all the colors just seemed to mix with each other.

I tried to utter out an 'm fine, however, all that came out was a pained groan.

As I felt my eyes closing again without my control, I could hear his voice calling out for me to stay awake.

There wasn't just darkness when I closed my eyes this time.

There was red; there was blood.

An entire room full of it, and I was drowning. Each breath was a painful struggle. The thick substance got into my mouth, tainted my vision, and clogged my throat.

So, I did the only thing that I could in that moment, scream for help, sobbing out my panic as I did.

"Officer, please wake up!" I heard someone yelling at me over my own screaming.

Only when I opened my eyes and was met with the sight of (what seemed to be) a paramedic.

"Sir, could you tell me what your name is?"

"Louis William Tomlinson." I said, voice raspy from screaming.

"Good, where do you work?"

"NYPD," I answered easily.

He asked me other various questions before finally asking me what had happened.

"I was speeding to work on a case and threw my brakes on too late, then the car behind me didn't notice, so they slammed into me." I said calmly, wanting to get back to where I'm supposed to be.

"There is definitely some head trauma. I'll only be sure to what extent if it's examined at a hospital. It's not needed, but it's greatly recommended."

I shook my head and went to sit up, only now realizing I was in an ambulance laying on a stretcher, but he stopped me.

"I need to go right now." I insisted.

"Are you sure officer?" He asked.

"Yes, I have a job to do," I insisted. "Can I have my ID back? I'm assuming that's how you knew I'm an officer."

"Oh, yeah sure," he grabbed my credentials from off a shelf before handing it to me. "Make sure you check your bandages about every hour and change them accordingly."

"Thanks, I will," I said, pocketing my badge and driver's license.

"Oh, and the driver of the car had to leave, because his wife was in labor. But all their information is in the passenger seat of your car."

"Okay, thank you," I nodded, then slowly sat up, not wanting a head rush. As I stood to my feet, the paramedic kept his hand at the middle of my back, making sure that I wouldn't just fall over again.

Once I was up, and back in my own banged up car, I drove to Mave's house, more cautious of my driving this time, even though I was about an hour late getting there.

"Louis..." the coroner spoke with concern once she saw me.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I assured, knowing that she was referring to the large bandage I had above my eye. "Just a small accident."

"Okay then. There are the same amount of bullets in both the mother and son, twelve."

Sighing, I looked over the kid's face, remembering his name to be Jason. It's always difficult dealing with kid cases.

"She tried calling you," the coroner spoke softly to me.

"I know, I was sleeping and Ed was over, so when my phone went off, he hung it up." I answered.

"I'm sorry about that," she said, pitying eyes on me.

"It's whatever," I shrugged. "Are there any inconsistencies with this case and Jared's?"

"Other than the fact that there are two people killed? Nada. Everything is the same, even the screen on their computer."

"Okay then, none of the wives killed them, obviously, in fact, they're probably scared."

"Those poor women. Well get to doing what you do best."

And that was exactly what I did, asking the computer technician questions as well as the computer engineer.

"So is there any progress with the theory I proposed?" I asked.

"Yes actually," the technician answered. "Whatever caused this was so strong that it left behind enough energy to keep the screen up for days."

"That's interesting," I murmured.

"Yeah, we'll tell you when we have something else."

"Thanks," I nodded, placing a hand at my temple when I felt a headache coming on.

As of now, there aren't any leads, so I could just go home. Since I don't feel like doing anything else, having been in a car accident not too long ago, that was exactly what I did.

However, I didn't trust myself to drive this time, instead, I called Ed for a ride.

"Hey Ed, I was in a car accident today, so I need a ride back home." I said once be picked up.

"A car crash!?" He exploded at me. "And you're still on duty!?"

"Yes, now please get over here, I'll text you the address, just please come quickly."

This time, Ed was the one to hang up, signaling that he was the upset one now.

Sighing, I leaned against my car as I texted Ed the address.

Ed came not very long after and didn't even say anything add he drove to my apartment, so I turned the radio on. However, as soon as I turned the radio on, he turned it right back off again.

I sighed and rested my head against the window.

After many torturous minutes of silence, I chose to speak up, "I get that you're mad at me, but if this is our last car ride as partners, I don't want it to be like this."

This time, Ed sighed, "you're right. It's just that I'm disappointed in you. I told you to take it easy, then you get into a freakin car accident. And on top of that, you're still working!?"

"Sorry, but I owe at least that much for getting them killed."

"Oh is that what all this is about? Lou, those deaths are on me. I'm guilty, not you."

"Doesn't matter anyways. I'm the one who has to fix it, not you. So fault doesn't even matter."

"I know, I get it." Ed nodded, "but you need to be careful. I mean, did you even go to the hospital after you were in the car accident?"

"No, but I will once I finish this case, I promise," I said, meaning what I said.

Ed chuckled and I frowned.

"What? What's so funny?" I asked.

"Just remembering our first case together. You made for a very attractive woman." Ed winked at me.

"Ed! You said that we'd never talk about that day again!" I exploded, stifling my own laughter.

"Sorry! I just remember that it was your birthday that day, and you said that you'd celebrate after we finished the case. That's what your reminded me of is all."

"And I kept my promise, I always do." I pointed out.

He shrugged, "sure, but still. Your health should come before anything else."

"Whatever mum," I snorted, rolling my eyes playfully.

"I am definitely going to miss your accent for sure when I leave." Ed said bitter sweetly.

I sighed at the sudden shift in the atmospheric emotion within the car. "I know. I'm going to miss yours too," I said, trying to lighten the mood some.

"Psh, what accent?"

"Your American one, of course. What's Stacy up to? Isn't it your date night ?" I asked, changing the subject. I knew Stacy wouldn't have let him off date night so easily.

"She has a cousin over, so date night has been moved to tomorrow."

"Have anything special planned?" I asked.

"Yes actually, I'm going to propose over a romantic candle lit dinner."

"That's awesome, even though you two will probably divorce within a week," I pointed out.

"You're probably right on that one, but it's worth it even if it's for a week," Ed spoke.

"Spoken like a true poet."

"Songwriter," Ed corrected.

"Well for you there isn't much of a difference."

"True," Ed chortled.

A ringing mobile cut our laughter short, and I found that it was Ed's.So, he handed his phone over to me to answer.

"Officer Ed Sheeran's phone, this is his partner Louis Tomlinson speaking," I spoke quickly into his phone once I did answer it.

"Louis, it's St-acy. Please, please help m-me. Someone's in the house," Stacy sobbed out.

My eyes widened and I rapidly motioned for Ed to driver quicker to his house instead of mine.

"Don't worry Stace, we're on our way right now. Stay quiet and hide in the basement or something. Make sure you lock the door, and try moving Ed's pool table in front of it."

"Okay," she said quietly and there was some shuffling on her end. "Carrie, hurry up," she whispered quietly to someone else. I guessed that it was her cousin.

Once I heard the door gently close, and something was placed against it with a rather loud thump, she spoke again.

"Okay, I did it."

"Good, now please stay as quiet as you can. Did anything happen before this person broke in?" I asked.

"Y-yes. On Ed and I's laptop, it said 'You Are Going To Die' on the screen and it just froze there."

I froze, "did you see a man with a gun there?"

Stacy took a moment, but when she finally answered, my skin crawled. "Yes."

The moment she answered was the moment it all went to Hell. There was a loud bang on the other end just as Ed pulled into his driveway.

There was screaming and gunshots as I quickly threw Ed's phone to him and sprinted out. When I reached the busted front door, I pulled my gun out, and Ed followed suit from behind me.

Before I ran into the basement, I first directed Ed, "Ed, you need to stay here and call an ambulance."

"But-!"

"No buts! If this son of a bitch tries to leave, I need to trust you to be on look out."

Ed begrudgingly went to the front door, picking up his phone that he apparently didn't catch.

I ran cautiously down the basement stairs. More gunshots and screaming was heard as I silently cursed.

However, that was also when I yelled out, "police, drop out weapon!"

One last gunshot was heard before I finally rounded the corner to find Stay and Carrie on the floor in a bloody heap beside each other

A man stood in front of the, a cynical smile on his face.

"Hello officer, we've been waiting for you." He chuckled as of something was funny.

I glared and took out a pair of my spare handcuffs as I advanced slowly towards him, not wanting him to try escaping before I even put them on.

"You think this will stop him?" He laughed evilly as I locked the cuffs around his bony wrists.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say now can and will be held against you in-" before I could finish my sentence, there was a bright light, and I covered my eyes. Once I opened them again, there was (a very literal) glowing man in front of me. Frowning, I pointed my gun at him, wondering if he was even real.

"Who the Hell are you, and what the fuck are you on?"

"None of that matters," he grinned menacingly.

The moment he did, I felt a throbbing headache come out of nowhere.

"You see, Louis, this is Brent here. And Brent is just an example of a man who likes to see blood shed. I, on the other hand, was just powerful enough to make it happen. Now, quite honestly, I just came to speak like civilized... people, but you point a gun at me? How rude of you, so how about you drop the gun right now."

A piercing ring went through my ears, and I couldn't help but drop the gun to cover my ears. When I did that, the ringing only got louder, as if it were stuck in my head, and I sank to my knees in pain.

"Ah there we go. Now we can talk. My message is short, but hopefully you'll understand what I mean. Otherwise, It's your problem. The killings will stop, but only as long as you understand that the last number is four. Repeat after me, 'the last number is four.'"

When I tried to merely open my mouth, all that came out was screaming.

"No not like that," he tisked me. "Here, let's try that again. The. Last. Number. Is. Four."

"THE LAST NUMBER IS FOUR YOU BASTARD!" I screamed, closing my eyes.

Once I opened my eyes again, all I could see was a white room. My headache was gone, as well as the glowing man, and Ed's basement.

"Ah, finally awake," I heard Simon say and I sat up to see him standing in my doorway.

I opened my mouth to speak, only to find nothing but gravely crap come out that was nowhere close to words. So, I opted to close my mouth again.

"Wouldn't try speaking more than a word. You've done quite a lot of screaming. Now anyways! congratulations on failing! You're going to get a new partner as quickly as I can find one. But, you did a good job with catching Brent the Killer."

I blinked, "Ed?"

"He's a bit torn up about Stacy's death, but he's okay. He'll be glad that you're finally up though."

"Glowing man?" I asked lowly.

"Louis, there's no glowing man, you were probably dreaming he reasoned.

"Not real," I sighed in relief as I closed my eyes tiredly, and kept the number four in the back of my mind.

"Not real," Simon said agreeingly.

However, I knew that it was no coincidence when Josie's house burned down, killing Josie, her husband, and their two kids, from presumably a kitchen accident.

Four people.

After that, it didn't take long for me to piece it together.

First one kill, then two kills, then two kills again, and now four, 12/24, my birthday.

After I figured that out, was when I knew that I was different, or normal, by any stretch of the imagination.

But that didn't mean that I can't fake it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So how was it? Lot's of drama? Too much drama? Sorry if there is, I'm a drama queen, so there's gonna be drama. Uhm................ fave part? Am I moving too fast? WHAT IS LIIIIFE!? Anyways, I have nothing else to say but READ AND COMMENT, and I'll update hopefully in a couple of weeks!
> 
> So, enjoy our time apart!


	3. The Truth is in the Detail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello again! How are you all doing!? How was your past couple weeks? My stepmom had her baby! I'm so happy right now! Ahhhhhh! Now I remember how it is having a baby in the house again! Barely any sleep, but that's okay, because she's worth it! Her name is Dakota Quinn Smith and she's so adorable!!!!!
> 
> Anywho..... question of the day! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! Hm.... what is your favorite fruit!? And for those allergic to all fruit know to mankind, what fruit would you like to try!?
> 
> My favorite fruit is kiwi! Now enjoy the chapter!

"Louis I would understand if you'd want to take some time off. You just got over a complete meltdown. You're in great need of a vacation anyways, I mean you've been working on every case I give you every day. You probably have a ridiculous amount of over time, it couldn't even be counted in hours!" Simon chided me.

However, I shook my head insisting, "I'd rather not. Besides, you still need me here. I need to be here."

"No you don't, you just want to be here for whatever reason you've put into your own head." Simon said sternly.

"Simon, I wouldn't have anywhere else to be. It's meaningless to take a vacation right now. How could I even think of relaxing when crime rates are higher than ever?" I said, unable to wrap my head around the fact that Simon, my boss, was telling me to take time off. "I'm supposed to always be on call, so what else am I supposed to do!?" I yelled, frustrated now.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay fine, I mean, I can't really stop you of convince you otherwise. Just please, please, please take it easy. You just got out of the hospital."

I nodded more times than necessary, "yes Sur, of course I will."

"You better, or else I just might need to put you on mandatory leave. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," I nodded once again just for good measure.

"Thank you, now a new case came in. There's were other kills made in this manner, but we weren't able to connect the cases until now. There was a family who was murdered. All except one, that was their elder child, Raine. She was missing. A couple weeks back, a couple was killed and their child was missing. Come to find out, a case about a month ago is also similar, family swear, first child missing. It's your case, go solvd it," Simon said, handing me the case files as he dismissed me.

"Yes sir, thank you fir putting me on this case."

"Don't screw this up," he gave me a warning glance.

"I never do."

***

As always, I went to the most recent crime scene with my notebook and pen out.

Overall, lets just say that it was all very... odd. No obvious signs of a break in, and a cause of death, but no clue as to how it was pulled off.

The mother and father were clearly strangled, and yet there were no bruises around the throat that should have formed. There were stab meals in the two children, but they weren't deep enough to be cause of death. In fact, cause of death was undetermined.

"Well this site is odd," I voiced my thoughts.

Alice, the medical examiner nodded, "I agree with you on that one. It's almost as if the killer couldn't stab them heard enough, so they killed them some other way."

"Exactly what I was thinking. It's very odd overall." I mumbled, walking over to another cop who had also been put on the case. I'm pretty sure her name is Aimee Collins.

"The missing child's name is Raine, right?" I confirmed.

"Raine Lee Anne Johnson." She verified, "ten years old, but the oldest."

"Could she have done this?" I asked.

Aimee sighed and handed me a family portrait with gloved hands. She pointed at a skinny sickly looking girl with her finger, "you tell me. This is her. Does she look like the type to stab her little brothers and her sister ten?"

"You're right." I said, squinted at her, noticing a couple of differences, "but who's to say she wouldn't do something like this to her adopted family."

"Adopted?" She echoed, "what gives you that impression?"

"She carries no physical attributes of either parents or her quote unquote siblings." I answered, making air quotations.

"Hm. Now that you mention it, that's true." She nodded in agreement.

"Even their hair is different. Raine's is obviously dyed and that's not its natural length."

"So what?" She asked.

"See hours their hair is much longer?" I pointed out her hair from everyone else's, "she was comfortable with her hair like that, but her famoly wasn't. Notice how her 'father's' arm is rigidly around her and her little sister is hugging her at an odd angle."

"Damn, if you can get all of that from a picture, no wonder why Simon calls you the best of the best."

I shrugged, "I'm not all that impressive, there has to be someone better than me out there."

"Yeah sure, but that's out there, not here. You're the best that we have here and that's what's important."

For a moment, I thought before nodding, deciding that it was a moot point. "Okay, I can agree to that."

"Good, otherwise I would have had to fight you," she winked at me, eliciting a small chuckle from me.

Later that afternoon, I was sitting at my desk, staring at Ed's empty desk space as I ate my lunch.

/"We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Stacy Cline. She was a beautiful, young, and energetic woman. While she was still living, she valued lifs and love, but love overall, because that was something that she could always go back to at the end of the day." Stacy's father spoke sadly.

That was when Ed's eyes gathered with tears, and he stormed off quietly, and I of course followed after him.

"Ed wait! Please calm down."

"How could I when it's my fault she's dead!?"

"No it's not Ed. Don't beat yourself up about this. If anything it's my fault. Yell at me, hurt me, not yourself."

"Stop saying that! Just because it's your case, doesn't mean that it's your fault!"

"But it was, I want there in time to stop him," I protested.

"That's not your fault, it's that bastard's fault!" He yelled.

"Then it's not your fault either Ed," I spoke softly.

He thought a moment, then just hugged me tightly, crying silently, sniffling from time to time./

I felt my phone vibrate with a text, which broke me out of my thoughts.

Without waiting a beat, I pulled out my mobile and checked my text. Once I saw who had sent it, I smiled.

It was Ed sending me yet another funny picture.

He has made sure to send them everyday since he's been away. Never once have I deleted one of his pictures. He always makes sure that it's either an adorable picture, a funny picture, or a mix of the two.

Of course the funny ones were usually stupid, and this picture was n different. There was something about Sponge Bob and the internet so of course it was pretty weird.

Chuckling nonetheless, I rolled my eyes and got up.

I've already been to the other crime scenes and found nothing at all of importance. All that I've found is that all the kids that were taken were all adopted. Though I wanted to do some more research on them during my lunch break, I didn't because I needed to take my daily break.

Just as I was about to turn my computer on, my phone began to vibrate, this time with a call.

Groaning out of annoyance, I snapped at the caller, "Louis Tomlinson, what do you want?"

"This is your doctor, Lawrence."

"Oh," I sighed, commencing with turning my computer on.

"How have you been?" The doctor asked, he probably had a notebook in his hand ready for notes.

"Would be better if you upped my dosage," I retorted.

"And what gives you that idea?" He asked, sounding extremely curious, if not too much.

"Meds stop my headaches, headaches leave me alone, I can work on my case properly without being in excruciating pain." I summarized.

"And what about the source of the stress that starts your headaches to begin with? Has it ever occurred to you that maybe you weren't destined to be a police officer?"

"Hold it right there. Nothing is destined to anyone. I made it here from hard work and a Hell of a lot of motivation. All that life assures is a beginning and an end. Everything in between is what you decide to make it." I answered.

"That's an interesting thought process. Here. How about we do this. I'll up your dosage for a month, and we'll see how that affects you." My doctor decided.

"Okay, I can deal with that," I nodded and hung up before typing in my computer password '091907170515'. Each of which was a date.

September nineteenth: Disappearance of my sister.

July seventh: Abandonment of my mother.

May fifteenth: Death of my Father.

A total of three dates make one password that's quite hard to guess.

The first page that immediately pulled up was the NYPD database. I clicked on the 'person lookup' option and typed in the names of the missing children, trying to figure out the connection between them. Well other than the fact that they're all adopted.

Their ages were varied, so there was no obvious age limit except for under eighteen.

It didn't take long for me to figure out the connection between the three kids.

They all were adopted, yes, but they were all adopted from the very same orphanage, 'Tikva Children's Home'.

Apparently the woman running the place, Jacqueline Rodden had murdered one of the little girls there, claiming that 'she's evil, they all are'. The little girl's name had been Viviana Mill.

As any old woman would end up after such an event, Jacqueline was put into an insane asylum five years ago. However, after daily counseling, she had gotten out of the asylum, mental state normal. Of course she was still on probation, but that was actually released a month ago, right when the killings began.

Instead of going upstairs to Simon, I called him as I began to search for Jacqueline's current address.

Simon picked up right on the second ring, "hello?"

"Good news."

"You're going to retire?" Simon asked all too quickly.

"Um no, I've got a person of interest."

"Oh darn, well that's good too... I guess," Simon countered his previous statement, probably shrugging on the other end.

"I'll text you the address once I have it, then I'll be over there after checking out the orphanage. I guess that I'll text you the address if that as well." I sighed.

I guess that I'm on what you could call a 'probation' of my own. I always need to check in with Simon, whenever I go somewhere. Oh yeah, and I absolutely can't leave New York under any circumstances until my probation time is over.

Unfortunately for me, it doesn't end until my doctor tells me I'm allowed to be out in the world without 'supervision'.

Now that may take a little while considering that I am absolutely not normal by any means possible.

Anyways, I hung up on Simon and texted him both of the addresses, then I got in my car to go to the orphanage.

However, just before I started my car, my phone began to vibrate, so I answered the call seeing that it was my doctor once again disrupting me from my work.

"What now?" I snapped.

"Okay then, I guess you don't need those pills that I was going to let you have free of charge." Dr. Lawrence asked.

"Fine I'm sorry that I snapped at you." I sighed.

One time I snapped at him when he was going to tell me something important, and he withheld my pills from me.

I said that I'd sue him, but he said, and I quote 'go ahead, I could just argue back that I think that you're using them for illegal purposes.'

After holding a grudge against him for a couple of days, I apologized after the second day was up, then he gave me my pills. So in other words, don't mess with my doctor, he doesn't joke around, especially when it comes to prescriptions.

"Good, I should hope so. Anyways, you can quickly pick them up if you'd like."

"Not until I finish what I'm working on." I said, knowing that Simon doesn't appreciate 'babysitting duty' especially when I don't tell him where I'm going. Even if I were to tell him that I was going to yet another place, I think he'd be pretty pissed off in fact.

"Oh, okay then mister 'I've got better things to do than get my pills from you'. I'll see you afterwards then."

"Yeah whatever," I hung up with an eye roll before putting my phone on my dashboard.

Popping Ed's CD into my car CD player I buckled my seat belt, pulled my gear shift out of park, and began to drive. Turning up the sound, I rolled my windows down since it was warmer than what I would have liked.

As I listened to his meaningful words, I allowed my mind to travel some...

/So what should we listen to today?" Ed asked as he went through our compilation of tapes and CDs.

"Um... I'm up for whatever you feel like." I answered honestly, in no mood for a particular song or genre.

"Good, because I feel like listening to myself," Ed chuckled.

"Um no, we've listened to you enough already."

"Well that's obviously not true if you're still listening to me now," Ed pointed out.

"What else did you think I was talking about?"

It took a moment for Ed to pick up on what I meant, but once he did, he did, he gasped, "but Lou Lou! I thought that you love my voice!"

I rolled my eyes, "I do, but not the same thing everyday." I tried to explain.

"Well fine then, I know that my American accent isn't as fabulous as your English one, but that doesn't mean that you can go and insult it every moment you can."

"But-"

"Nope, no buts. There's no going back n what you just said."

"Whatever," I decided to give up, knowing it was a battle best left unfought.

"Don't go rolling your eyes at me. Anyways, we're listening to Snow Patrol, because they're my Bae of the Day."

"But Ed, they were your Bae of the Day yesterday," I argued.

"If you don't let me play them, then I won't ever forgive you," Ed reasoned with a shrug.

Groaning, I finally gave in, "go ahead before I change my mind."/

Out of habit, my eyes drifted over to the vacant passengers' seat. Sighing, I turned up my music.

It didn't take long for me to get to Queens from where I was, and once I got there, I headed to the orphanage first, talking to the new person in charge.

He was a man named Justin Pendelwick, and he loves the children here, according to himself anyway.

"So what can you tell me about Jacqueline?" I asked him.

His eyes flashed with a hint of adoration mixed with sadness, "ah, Jacky was a very respectable woman. She knew how to keep this place running. Now that she's not here, I'm afraid that this orphanage will have to be shut down."

I nodded in understanding, "I see, I see. Do you... could you think of any reason as to why she would kill someone, let alone a child?"

He shook his head, "beats me. Personally, I think someone put her up to it, but no one wanted to conduct further investigations because they felt that it was hopeless after she pleaded guilty numerous times.

"That shouldn't have mattered. If you had a reason to believe that she wouldn't do that on her own they should have conducted an investigation still." I pointed out.

He nodded, "exactly! I said exactly that but she didn't care."

"She?" I asked, flipping to a new page in my notepad. "Jacqueline?"

"No, the officer on the case. I think that her name was Denise Sanders or something like that."

"How'd she look like?" I asked.

"Long red hair, green eyes, but I'm pretty sure that she was wearing colored contacts. Oh, and she was quite tall, taller that me." He made a height gesture with his hand, "she wasn't even wearing heels either."

She must have been pretty tall then, because Justin was at least six feet tall.

"Wow," I mumbled, changing the subject back to Jacqueline. "Is there anything else you could tell me about her?"

"She was a religious person. When she wasn't taking care of these kids, she was reading her Bible. It's good that she had religion. It gave her something to live for. You know what I mean?

"More than you could ever imagine." I answered.

My job is like my religion, it's what keeps me going everyday, what wakes me up in the mornings.

"Then you'd understand that Jacqueline wasn't a woman who could do this on her own," Jason protested.

I nodded, "thank you for your time sir. I hope that I'll be able to help both you and Jacqueline."

"Believe me, so do I."

***

Jacqueline's current residency wasn't too fall away from the orphanage, which was ironic considering her situation.

Once I got there, I rang the doorbell. I heard some shuffling from inside, but no one opened the door. Frowning, I rang again, waiting a little while before shouting out, "NYPD, open the door!"

No reply came to me, not even the shuffling.

"I'm coming in!" I yelled, busting the front door in.

It was eerily silent within the small house. There wasn't even the soft hum of the air conditioner that I thought would be on.

"Jacqueline!" I called out.

No answer came my way yet again, as I had unfortunately expected.

Once I scouted the kitchen living room, and bathroom, I knew that I had to check in her room as well. Breathing in deeply, then out with a sigh, I quietly padded into the bedroom. I saw a woman sitting in a seat in front of the window. Her dark hair that was long and graying in some areas, was cascading down her back and over her shoulders.

"Ma'am?" I said quiet, yet firmly.

She continued to remain still as stone, gazing out the closed window. From the window reflection, I was able to make out the outline of her face as well as the horror that lie within it.

Keeping my gun propped up nonetheless, I slowly approached her, then very carefully, I turned the chair around. Even though I saw a hint of what damage had been done, that still didn't prepare me for the horror of her face.

The woman, whom I assumed to be Jacqueline, started back into my face with dark dead eyes. There were unhealed burns in some areas of her face as well as a few familiar slash marks. Dried blood was quite visible, as was other various marks that led down her neck and throat.

Sighing, I shook my head, "don't worry, I'll get to the bottom of this."

Suddenly, I heard a round of small giggles after speaking my sentence.

Holding my gun up again, I spoke loudly so my voice echoed out in the seemingly lifeless house. "Who's there?"

Nothing but giggles and small chatter answered me, which caused goose bumps to form on my arms.

Taking my phone out, I was about to dial Simon's number. However, I couldn't get a signal, so the call wouldn't go through. Logically, I walked out of the room to the front door, wanting to figure out if I could get a better signal from outside.

I was deeply intrigued and almost terrified to find that the door was no longer on the ground, but attached to its hinges instead, and very securely locked, which was definitely not at all possible.

When I tried my hardest to open the door, I found that it absolutely would not budge no matter how hard I tried. Panic began to slowly rise in me when I found that I wasn't able to open the door again, so I instead took a steadying breath in order to at least try and calm myself down.

Abruptly, I turned around when I heard a giggle, but put away my gun when I found at least ten little children behind me.

"It's alright, I'm a police officer," I spoke when I recognized some of the children's faces to be missing children from my case right now. Raine seemed to be one of the oldest, towering above all the rest of the kids.

"I'll get all of you out safe."

"We don't need to leave, we're all just fine with where we are," Raine spoke up for everyone, an all too innocent of a smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" I asked, more than slightly confused by now.

"We are all just fine with where we are," Raine said taking a step closer to me. All the rest of the children did the same as her, following a second behind her.

My heart began to race slightly, and one of the little boys looked at me with almost knowing smirk. Brows furrowed in confusion, I couldn't decide on whether or not I should take my gun back out.

Before I was able to decide, I was suddenly thrown against the opposing wall by, what seemed to be, an invisible force.

Once I was firmly pressed against the wall, my head was slammed back into the wall, against my will, multiple times. After I was released from the supernatural grip, I immediately collided with the carpeted floor. As darkness began to surround my vision, I saw at least ten pairs of little feet pad towards me.

"Well that was easy," someone said right before my vision went completely dark.

/I was falling endlessly.

The wind roughly tousled my hair and chilled my finger tips to the point where they were numb.

My stomach was endlessly dropping as well, my heart beating increasingly fast.

All I could see was a bright light, but it was too bright.

I squinted as it burned my chilled skin.

All the while, I braced for impact, but that never happened.

I was just falling, so after awhile, I came to accept it.

I am falling./

"... Raine an Angel-demon hybrid," I heard a voice say at first, from what I was able to hear through my muffled hearing, it was a woman. "Vivianna a giant..." she continued on, "... an imp... spawn of a behemoth love child, a vampire... a wraith's daughter of whom is a pending witch, a werewolf... a skin-eater, and so on and so forth." The voice stopped talking, then I heard bare feet padding towards me.

I subtly attempted to move my legs only to find that they were bound.

"And now finally, the son of the one who has killed my brother."

I kept my eyes closed, especially when it got more than a few degrees hotter near my face. There wa so much heat radiating off of what was in front of me, that it burned my face, and caused sweat to roll down my skin.

"There's no use in pretending, I know that you're awake," the woman raged.

Sighing, I cracked my eyes open slightly, terrified to find a woman in front of me. Her burgundy hair was fire, her eyes were a dark blood red.

From the tallness and the hair alone, I was able to tell who this so called 'Denise' was.

"Go on and take it all in," she smirked at me. "Quite a sight aren't I?"

"What were you going on about earlier?" I asked, wincing when I found my throat to be rough.

"Let me tell you a little... story. Once upon a time, my parents were killed when my brother and I were little by the likes of filthy hunters just like you actually. Then your stupid father had to come around and kill my brother. So..." she smirked, showing her teeth while shrugging, "I killed him. Of course I couldn't just stop at him. Nope. I want to kill his whole family. So unfortunately, that includes you, your mother, and your sisters."

"Don't you dare fucking touch them," I yelled at her once I could actually find words to speak.

She chuckled, "oh sweetheart, I wouldn't dream of hurting a hair on their innocent little heads until they know the full truth. Now, because I have somewhat of a heart, I'm going to let you go now. However, if I meet you again, don't think that you'll be spared next time."

I glared at her, looking down at my bound limbs. Not knowing how else to react, I did nothing more than look right back in her face and glare.

"Don't worry, I'll unbind you and I'll even let you leave. If you try to call for backup, don't even bother. Believe me when i say that we'll be long gone, all of us." She winked at me, "agreed?"

I rolled my eyes at her statement, not bothering to answer back.

"Good," she nodded, and a couple sparks flew from her hair and onto my bindings, causing them to burn off.

The moment they were off, I calmly walked past the woman, out the room, out the now opened door, got into my car, then sped off.

Pulling down the car's visor to cover the sun, I peeked up at a small faded picture of my family.

"Dad, what'd you get yourself into?" I whispered out loud to myself.

The moment I walked into Simon's office, he knew that something was up.

"You look like shit, Louis what happened?" Simon asked as he inspected my face, eyeing the slight burns that were there.

All I did was stare straight into his eyes, "I need time off."

"How much, and for what reason?" He asked, taking out a binder, sensing my urgency.

"A week. And family emergency," I answered evenly.

He nodded, "of course."

Immediately after, I drove home, forgetting about everything else.

My pills didn't matter, my job didn't matter. All I did was collapse face down in my bed.

Without caring what my neighbors would think, I screamed at the top of my lungs, cursing my dead father.

I was afraid for myself and my remaining family.

However, above all I was mad at my father for not knowing my own past.

(Alan's p.o.v.)

I sighed when I heard Louis' yelling, knowing that this day was inevitable.

In all honesty, I felt sympathy for him. Personally, I know how it feels like to have a horrible, shitty, barely-there father.

He would have had to figure out what his father had done some time.

Though he may not exactly know what his father did, he could probably come up with a couple of theories.

That's okay, because Harry should be 'showing up' sometime soon. If he doesn't, then I wouldn't know what else to do.

I wouldn't be able to help him, I don't think that anyone could at that point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: By the way, I hope that this was long enough, I honestly couldn't think of what else to put into this, because I got across my vision for this chapter, so I think that it's okay. Any protests, tell me and provide me with ideas, otherwise it's staying the same.


	4. Enough Is Fucking Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Surprise! Surprise! Here's a surprise update since this is super short. Well short compared to the previous chapters! Hopefully I should update next Sunday as well, but we'll see if I'm done writing by then!
> 
> QOTD (Question of the day): Do you wear glasses, if so, for how long? If not, then do you want to wear glasses? Why or why not?
> 
> My answer: I wear glasses! And I have been for about.... maybe seven years old. So nine years!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

When morning came around, I didn't move a muscle, not bothering to get up.

Why get up when there's no reason to?

Instead, I laid on my back and stared up at the ceiling. It was mostly a plain white color. However, there were some parts where it was discolored and falling apart because of water damage.

My upstairs neighbor has little kids that run around during the day and jump on beds at night. However, after a bed time story from their parent, they quickly fell asleep. Though one night, there was no jumping on the bed.

There was silence.

It was an ominous silence.

Unable to fall asleep, I stayed silent as well, staring up at the ceiling (much like I am now).

My brow furrowed when I heard the light pitter patter of little feet.

After a solid forty eight minutes of silence, water began to drip from my ceiling directly onto my nose.

I had cursed and got up, then went up to the apartment above me.

Come to find out, the boy had gotten pissed off at his sister, and flushed his favorite toy down the toilet. However, it had gotten stuck in the pipe, and the water began to rise.

So, he decided to come up with a different plan, and flushed the toilet multiple times.

Not only had he used the toilet to flood the bathroom, but he also used the sink and the bathtub. He blamed his sister, but his mother knew who had really done it.

The water seeped from their bathroom into my bedroom ceiling, unfortunately for me; hence the water damage.

A slight smile flashed on my face at the memory, however, it was gone, just as the memory was, as my phone started to go off.

Annoyed that I had a legitimate reason to get out of bed, I made the caller wait.

After a total of five rings, I finally decided to get up and answer on the sixth ring.

"Hey Lou." I was surprised to hear Ed's voice instead of Simon, or that crazy fire hair lady, or someone else.

"Oh, hey, Ed," I cleared my throat of my morning voice.

"I heard that you've had sort of a rough couple of days," Ed said matter- of- factly.

"Simon put you up to this, didn't he." I accused, narrowing my eyes even though I knew that he couldn't see me, I knew that he could practically feel my menacing glare through the phone.

"Well yes but I was going to be calling you anyway," he answered truthfully.

"Whatever, I'm hanging up now," I muttered, more upset with myself than him as I hung up.

Deciding that I was in a less than suitable mood to be socializing with people, I shut my phone off.

After all, I shouldn't be getting any important calls since I am on leave for a week.

Purposely, I dropped my phone behind my bed, along with my car keys (not including my apartment key), and police credentials (but kept my wallet).

From experience, I have learned that when I drop something behind my bed, it usually stays there until I pull my bed out (which is a long and hard process). Once I pull my bed out just the slightest, I crawl into the small space that I've created, grab what I need, then struggle to climb out and back onto my bed.

But wait, it doesn't stop there!

After I gather what I need and have set them down, I then push my bed back until it lines up perfectly with my dresser.

Overall, it's a long and tedious process, so I tend to only throw things back there when I absolutely need to separate myself from the item.

Today, I really need to.

Walking out of my flat with nothing more than myself, my wallet, and my apartment, I locked my door. Thankfully for me, I didn't run into Alan. Deciding to treat myself a bit, I walked into Dunkin' Donuts, having not eaten breakfast.

It may be a bit cliché, but I can't help that I like a good doughnut for breakfast every now and then.

As long as I don't go and gain a hundred pounds from it, then I'm fine.

I ordered a whole box of doughnuts, just in case I felt like having some later.

I walked out holding the medium sized box.

When I walked out, I already knew the path that I'd be taking, though I don't travel it often enough, it's not a walk that you could forget easily. Once I was able to see the tell-tale shapes of gravestone in the distance, I knew that I was close.

Having finished two donuts already, I closed the box, and wiped the crumbs off of my fingers and on to my shorts. It hadn't occurred to me until now that I was still in my sort of pajamas, which consists of a pair of basketball shorts and a rugged top.

Enjoying the fresh warm air, I began to think about positive things, memories from more... less complicated times.

I thought about when I was little and I'd race down the hallways of my house with little sisters trailing after me. I would run straight to my father and he'd pick me up, then hoist me up onto his back to get me away from the little terrors.

'Don't worry, I've got you,' he had said.

When I reached the drab cemetery gates, a slight smile was on my face from the fond memories.

However, my smile instantly dropped when I saw a tall curly haired stranger standing at my father's grave. His back was to me, so he probably wasn't able to see me.

Before I did something regrettable, I narrowed my eyes at his slim, yet muscular (and quite attractive) figure, trying to make out even the slightest recognizable feature, however, I found none. (Believe me when I say that I'd remember someone with muscles like that.)

So that was when I decided to clear my throat, "who the Hell are you?"

The man didn't even flinch let alone turn around.

All he did was lift his head as if he's been expecting me all along. Or maybe, he already knew that I was behind him.

"Your father's..." he trailed off, taking a full moment to think of a word, but he with what he seemed believe to be a simple yet appropriate word, "...friend."

As he said this, I felt as if he and my father were way more than just simply friends.

Wondering if I'd recognize him if he turned around, or even said his name. I tilted my head and asked the question that was practically jumping out of my mouth.

"What's your name?"

He was silent, completely silent, staying that way through the moments that he took to let his arm fall from the gravestone then simply walked away.

Totally and completely baffled, yet intrigued, I threw my open box of donuts at my dad's grave, not caring that all the donuts fell out. Then, I began to yell (loud enough for the stranger to hear).

"Fuck you and your fucking weird friends!"

After my little rant, I stormed off right back to Dunkin' Donuts.

Too full of myself to pick up my own donuts, which was now basically litter, I bought more donuts, even more this time around.

As I walked home, I did it with my head held high indignantly towards those around me, while stuffing my mouth angrily with donuts.

However, when I came across a rugged looking man (who was homeless come to find out) I dropped my bullshit act and gave him the rest of my donuts. 

By the time I got back to my apartment, I was sulking instead. I chose not to buy anymore donuts, having wasted enough money on the stupid pastries already.

Once I walked into my actual flat empty handed, I took my shoes off and collapsed right back in bed in the very same position on my back.

Sighing, I closed my eyes, willing myself to fall asleep.

However, within me, I felt the sudden need to get my phone and turn it on. Usually, I go along with instincts, because it usually means something is going to happen.

So, I went through the long and tedious process of retrieving my phone once again.

The moment I pushed my bed back in, perfectly aligned with my dresser, I sighed and turned my phone on.

Literally two seconds after I turned it on, I received a call from Simon.

Groaning, I answered, "what now?"

"Well I was just going to tell you that there's a new intern that I think will be a good partner for you."

Sighing, I pinched the bridge of my nose. "What's his name?" I asked tiredly. Though I may be dressed in pajamas, that doesn't mean that I actually got any sleep.

"Niall Horan, he's about your age and he's free to talk to today. He's not officially starting his internship until you come back. So just wanted to let you know in advance."

Knowing that this was his subtle way of getting me out of my apartment.

"Text me his number and I'll call him."

"Good, have fun!" Simon hung up on me.

Two seconds later, Simon texted me Niall's number, which I called immediately, wanting to get this out of the way.

"Who is this?" A person asked, I assumed it was Niall.

"Louis Tomlinson," I answered, stifling a yawn.

"Oh! Hello sir, Cowell told me about you." Niall beamed through the phone.

"Just Louis, and I see. All good things I hope." I pursed my lips together.

"Well of course. Um do you want me to swing by your place? Maybe we could have lunch together or something like that."

"Just a second, let me check my schedule," I murmured, placing my end of the phone on mute so he couldn't hear me.

Plopping face down on my bed, I groaned my loudest, so loud that my neighbors probably thought that I was either dying, or having very loud sex.

"God why do you want me to leave my flat again!? I just got back! All I want to do is sleep, and mope, and eat! I don't want to even get fucking dressed!" I ended my rant with a sharp kick to my dresser, then picked my phone back up, unmuting it.

"Just pick me up in twenty minutes." I said in defeat.

"Great! You can count on it!" He said just a tad too enthusiastically for my taste, then hung up.

The moment the connection was broken, I jumped out of bed, showered, brushed my teeth, got dressed, and even had a cup of warm tea.

By the time I had taken a last warm sip, someone knocked on my door. Knowing that it was probably Niall, I placed my empty mug beside the sink and got up.

Mentally preparing myself, I went to the door and opened it, not knowing exactly what to expect.

When I opened the door, I was nearly surprised to see a normal looking blond lad with blue eyes.

"Why 'ello there." He spoke with an accent that I couldn't quite place, as it was an odd mixture of more than one.

"Oh hello, Niall." I mustered a slight smile that didn't quite match the intensity of his rather large one.

"So where are we going?" I decided to finally ask when we were in the car twenty minutes later.

"I was just thinking of going to Dunkin' Donuts... or something..." he trailed off once he looked over and saw my annoyed face. "Okay, definitely not Dunkin' Donuts, any place else you'd like to go then?"

I shrugged, "doesn't matter to me, just as long as it's not there."

"Okay, off to Elsewhere then."

We ended up spending the day roaming the streets of New York City, going into various shops and browsing items. After awhile, I got tired of sitting, so we got lunch at some random place, and I suggested to eat it in Central Park, which we did.

Mostly, we walked around talking once we finished eating, and for a few hours, I forgot all about my entire predicament.

So, when Niall dropped me off back home, I was finally able to sleep soundly, despite the fact that it was four only in the afternoon.

And not even once did I wonder about how Niall even got my address in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So any questions or thoughts? I hope that you like it! And I can't wait to update again!


	5. More Than What Meets The Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys! I know finally an update!! Sorry it took so long, I had to write a 10 page research paper, which was horrible, so I was trying to get that done.
> 
> Question of the Day: What was the most horrific assignment that you had to do for school, and did you get it done?
> 
> My most horrific assignment, by far, was that research paper, which I did get done!
> 
> So, please enjoy this chapter, it took awhile for me to do, so I hope that you like it!

"Ugh this is so annoying!" I exclaimed, burying my head into my hands as I felt a headache coming on.

"Would you like coffee?" Niall asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"No I am fine," I insisted.

"But Louis, you've been awake for at least forty eight hours working on this case. Louis it's not good that-"

Frustrated, I cut him off, "don't tell me how to manage my health!" However, afterwards, I sighed and dropped my head to my arm. "Could you just please leave me alone for an hour? That's all that I ask for. I'm sorry that I'm so exhausted and lashing out at you."

"It's okay, I could understand. Just assure me that you'll get some sleep at least."

"I'll try, I guess," I mumbled, knowing that I probably wouldn't try, especially after the events of the past forty eight hours.

Respecting my orders, despite my lie, Niall left the room, allowing me to get some peace. As my eyes closed, I began to relay some of the previous from the past couple of days.

Well I guess that it all started with this stupid unsolvable case.

"Let's get this straight, I will educate you on what I'm doing to the best of my ability. You may ask questions, however, only when I grant you permission. After all, if we're trying to keep our position unknown to a crazy ax murderer who is in the same room as us, please don't choose that moment to ask about how you hold a gun properly. Do you understand?" I asked.

He nodded, "sure thing."

"Okay, good. I'm guessing that you're going to work more with homicides since you're... partnered up with me me. Am I correct?"

"Yes, you sure are," he said with energy.

"The first thing to do is retrieve the case file from Simon. Ask the important questions that need to be asked, such as where were they last, and did they have a family. Don't ask about the victim's identity, because we may not know yet. You should ask all that at the actual crime scene. That is the mandatory place to go to,and we're trying to get there fast, so no need to ask unnecessary questions. Any questions as of now?"

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p' at the end of the word.

"Okay now. Simon's probably going to call us soon to notify us of a new case. Once he does, we get up to his office as soon as humanly possible to get the details of the case." I stated and he nodded, then there was an awkward sort of silence between us.

Personally, I wanted to keep it that way, so I took my phone out and began to text Ed.

L: Hey, what's up?

E: getting ready for work.

L: Lucky, I want to go to work as late as you, want to sleep iiiiin!

E: aw poor baby!

L: -_- Not funny.

E: so what's the little baby up to?

L: I don't have a baby.

E: what are you up to?

L: Training the newbie -_-

E: GO TRAIN THE FUTURE GENERATION! BYE!

L: Ed...

(Two minutes later)

L: Ed...!

(Two more minutes later)

L: EDWARD!

Two minutes after that, my phone began to ring. Sighing out loud, I answered the call, "Louis Tomlinson speaking."

"I know who you are, that's why I'm calling," Simon spoke, probably rolling his eyes on the other end.

"Okay, are you going to tell me why you're calling me?"

"Blah blah blah.... case to be work... blah blah blah... get your ass up here now."

"You could have at least said please."

"What's the fun in that? Oh yeah, and bring the newbie with you of course."

"Yeah yeah, bye," I hung up. "Now it's time to get up those stairs as fast as humanly possible." For some odd reason, Niall chuckled, "something funny?"

"Not at all," he said, red in his face as a smile.

Though I was suspicious, I said nothing more, and instead went up the stairs, Niall close on my heels.

Once we approached Simon's office, Simon nodded, "good, right when I was expecting you. Now, there has been a murder in Central Park. A woman was skinned completely, then her heart was removed straight from her chest. She was presumably dumped there as there is no indication as to that's where she had been killed. Get over there as soon as possible. Got any questions?"

"No sir!" Niall shook his eyes, an odd look in his eyes.

"Okay, here's the case file, you can go now." Simon said in dismissal.

Niall and I both went to walk out, however, when I turned on my heels, Simon cleared his throat.

"I wasn't talking to you Louis."

Sighing, I saw this coming as I walked to his desk, "what?"

"Are you absolutely certain that you're fit for duty?" Simon asked, seeming hesitant to send me out again after so soon.

I nodded, "yes."

"Are you being completely honest with me?"

"Yes I am. I just... there was just something that I needed to do that was really important."

"If you say so. Are you still going to take those stronger pills for your... headaches?"

Before answering, I decided to shrug, buying me a bit more time before answering, "I'm still thinking on it."

"Okay then, tell me when, or if you are going to. I need to know if I need to babysit you."

"Sure thing," I nodded once, then walked out of Simon's office, meeting up with Niall, of whom was standing outside the door waiting for me.

Then, the two of us walked out of the building and when we did, I smiled slightly at Burt.

"I'll be back."

"Good you better," he nodded in approval.

"I will, I will."

"I'll take your word for it." Burt said seriously.

Niall and I took my car, since I'll be the one driving (because I'm not letting this guy drive my baby). After all, I probably know the city better than he does.

"Now would be a great time to ask any questions," I said once we were in the car driving.

"I'll ask you the moment I think of one," Niall spoke coolly, gazing out of the open window.

Hating the silence, I turned my radio on, playing what ever was in the CD player, which happened to by Ed.

Instead of talking, I chose to hum along to Ed's soft lyrics.

"Who's this?" Niall surprised me by asking.

"What?" I asked, startled by his sudden question.

"Who is this, singing? You know the man singing right now, through your car CD?" He rattled off, making some sort of hand gesture that didn't really go along with what he was saying. I could tell it was probably a habit of his.

"Oh... his name is..." I trailed off, wondering if I should even say. Ed's singing was something between us only. But then I figured that he wasn't my partner anymore, so I made my mind up. "Ed Sheeran."

"When you say that, you do mean The Ed Sheeran, right? The one who solved that one major case a few year back with the bomb threat on the city?" Niall asked, eyes getting dramatically large.

"Yes. I did some work with him previously, he was my partner for some time."

"Oh... my... GOODNESS!" Niall yelled, "that's so awesome! What was it like? What was he like? Did he ever do weird things? Did he clip his toenails in the car? Did he..."

As Niall continued to, what I believe is called, fanboy, I shook my head and ignored him, focusing on the road instead. After awhile (ten minutes) of Niall's ranting and raving, I became annoyed and decided to end it.

"Niall..." I said lowly.

Almost immediately, Niall snapped back to reality, "what?"

"When I encouraged questions, I meant relevant and important ones." I answered nonchalantly.

"But Ed Sheeran is relevant in all situations." Niall protested.

I rolled my eyes, "shut up Niall."

With a slight pout on his mouth, Niall effectively stopped talking, much to my relief. And so I continued on basking in the musical silence that filled the car entirely.

When we got to the designated parking area at Central Park, there was crime scene tape everywhere. Sighing an outward sigh of hesitance, I gathered my confidence in its place. Niall and I followed the police tape until we arrived at the crime scene.

The body was already placed in a body bag, probably as to not alert the public anymore than necessary. When there are murders out in the open such as this one, we tend to process the scene as quickly and closely as we can so that the area can be opened to the public once more. I mean could you imagine all of Central Park being closed for more than a day even?

Yeah, I didn't think so.

When it gets to that, the media would be all over our case, making it difficult to solve. That, of course, means that the murderer gets away, and we don't solve the crime.

At the scene, there were the usual crime scene investigators, and medical examiners.

Niall seemed to turn a switch on within himself and turned serious within the matter of milliseconds.

"Do you remember the type of questions to ask?" I asked Niall.

He nodded in confirmation, "yes I do."

"Okay then, I'll leave the questioning up to you. I'll observe the crime scene, you come to me with answers."

"Yes sir- I mean Louis. I won't let you down!" Niall nodded quickly then went over, just as quickly, to the Medical Examiner, probably bombarding the poor woman with questions.

Rolling my eyes, I proceeded to the actual scene where the body was found. Once I got there, noticed something was off about the whole scene. For example if it was just a body dump, then there should be proof of transportation, and there wouldn't be any blood anywhere else besides the actual area where the body was dumped.

There was blood as well as skin, feet away from the crime scene.

Evidence bag in hand, I placed more of the evidence, with gloved hands, into the bag. After I had gathered the scattered scraps of skin, Niall conveniently finished asking the preliminary questions, and walked over to me.

His eyes widened at the evidence bag, "is that..."

"Skin? Yes. What'd you learn?" I asked.

"Not a lot. No clothes or ID was found on her, there's no obvious murder weapon, nor any sign of the person who did this. A police officer found her like this, and stated that he didn't see anyone leave the crime scene. Time of death is compromised, but estimated to be sometime in the night." Niall rattled off.

"So basically nothing but stuff that we already knew." I sighed, "this is going to be a long day, and probably an even longer night. Wanna stop for coffee?" I asked.

"No, I think that I'll be fine unless if you want to go get some," Niall stated, heavy emphasis on the 'you' part.

"I'm good," I mumbled, even though a nice, hot, caffeinated, cup of coffee would be greatly appreciated. "Okay then, I guess that we'll try to process the scene at the station." I sighed, walking back to the car.

By Niall's light footsteps, I knew that he was following behind me.

Once we got in the car, my phone vibrated, and I grinned slightly when I saw the picture. It was something that was inappropriate, but nothing I haven't seen before.

"Is that Ed right now!? Oh let me see!" Niall exclaimed, snatching my phone from me, despite my very strong protests. He snatched it right out of my hands as if it was nothing! After obtaining my phone, his eyes widened and he blushed as he read over the words and saw the picture.

"Oh..." he trailed off before handing it back to me.

"I tried to warn you," I shrugged, pocketing my phone, attempting to hide my own blush.

Niall mumbled some random shit, while I snorted and started to drive.

The moment I got out the parking lot, my phone began to ring. Sighing, I took my phone back out of my pocket and answered, "hello?"

"There's been another body found." I heard Simon's grave voice.

"What the fuck is this!?" I asked more to myself than to him, "how long have they been dead?"

"Since about a week maybe. It's skinned just like the recent one."

"Where's the body?" I asked quickly.

"I'm not sure, just some shop. The caller didn't say which one, so I'll send you the address."

"Okay then," I acknowledged, then hung up.

As I waited for Simon's text, I put my emergency police sirens and lights on. I knew that Niall could notice the sudden shift in my demeanor as I had put on more of a serious face.

"That was Simon," Niall confirmed with me.

"Yes, that was Simon," I nodded.

"Why was he calling?" he asked, expecting an answer from me, which I gave without hesitation.

"Another body turned up. Skinned, just like the woman."

"Well fuck me sideways," Niall mumbled more to himself than to me. However, I decided to answer anyways.

"Sorry, but I'd rather not." I answered seriously, though I was somewhat joking.

"But I thought we had something special!" Niall exclaimed dramatically.

"I feel that work relationships should strictly stay as work relationships, no more, no less."

"That's okay, I wasn't talking to you anyways."

My eyebrows furrowed and at that same moment, I retrieved a text from Simon, which I looked at immediately. Knowing the city like the back of my hand, I turned the car around (which was probably illegal), knowing that address. In fact, Niall and I had gone there for window shopping not too long ago.

"Then who were you talking to?" I asked, returning to our very interesting 'conversation' if it could even really be called that.

"Oh, only that guy we drove by that looked mad gangster and like a serial killer at the same time," Niall said like it was nothing.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that sentence ever come out of your mouth." I stated.

"Fine then," have it your way." Niall shrugged, deciding to look out the window instead.

After awhile, I decided to make another comment. "Should I be worried about your choice in men?"

"Not at all," Niall answered. "Believe me, I know how to choose 'em. I could even set you up with someone," Niall waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Wait, how did you..." I trailed off. The only people who know I'm gay are Ed and Simon.

Ed I told.

Simon... let's just say that he found out, and it was quite a cringe worthy moment.

"Well, body language for one, your style, the way you talk, the way you eat, the way you walk, your flower earbuds for Pete's sake!"

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked, cringing at his every word.

"No, not really I'm joking, okay? I didn't really know, but now I do! Ha reverse psychology!" He exclaimed proudly, as if he just completed his life goal.

"Uhm, that's not reverse psychology- but okay. We're just about there," I said.

"Oh is it that one antique place we went to for window shopping? It had that really awesome dream catcher and you said that you were going to buy one. That one right?"

"Yes, that one," I nodded in conformation.

"Is that where the murder was? Are you going to buy that dream catcher?" Niall asked.

"Yes to the first question, not now to the second."

"Well damn. You really should buy that dream catcher, though," Niall insisted.

I shrugged, "don't really have any money on me."

"Then I'll buy it for you."

"How about no," I shook my head, quickly nabbing a parking spot before someone else could. "I don't accept gifts."

Unbuckling my seat belt, I got out of my car and Niall followed after me, then I locked the car doors.

"Okay then, so buying it for you," Niall retorted. The moment we walked in, Niall immediately gagged at the rancid smell, covering his nose, "ugh that's absolutely horrid!"

"You get used to the smell after awhile," I shrugged.

"Um no," Niall said, voice sounding more nasally since his nose was still covered.

"Okay then, go ask the store owner and workers questions, and I'll observe the scene and the body, it should still be there since it's early enough. Anyways, do you understand?"

"Sir yes sir, I'll get on that right now, just after I get something to shield my nose from this stench."

I rolled my eyes, "whatever floats your metaphorical boat."

Walking over to where Alice the medical examiner was, I assumed that the body was there as well.

"So how's our John Doe?" I asked.

"Naked and skinned. He was found in the ceiling."

"The fuck... and how'd that happen? How were they not able to find him?"

"Well, he didn't quite fall until a few minutes ago so," she paused to shrug, "I guess no one noticed the funky smell."

"Of course not, so anything different?" I asked.

"Well, this one's heart is just about intact, but it sure looked like something tried to get to it still. There's trace of some kind of drug in his system, unlike with our Jane Doe."

I nodded, so the killer was strong, smart, agile, and probably evolving. "Before or after?"

"What?" She asked, seeming baffled.

"Were they skinned before or after death?" I asked.

"Seemingly after, why? What are you thinking about?"

"Well... if it's after, then they're being skinned for no apparent reason. It's not a message, especially with this one, because he was hidden. It's not the cause of death, so it seems unnecessary. Why would they fully skin a person?" I asked.

"Maybe it's personal to them." Alice suggested, "my guess is as good as yours. This kill seems more sloppy though, and I don't just think that it's because he fell from the ceiling."

"This was probably the killer's first kill, either that or something went wrong. Whatever, I'll have to think on it."

"Maybe even sleep on it tonight," Alice suggested.

I eyed her incredulously, but laughed her off, "sure."

"Hey, I know the signs of sleep deprivation. I was being serious."

"Maybe. No promises though," I answer truthfully.

"I guess that's the closest I'm gonna get to an 'okay' then."

"Got that right," I chuckled. "I guess that I'll head back to the station with the newbie."

"Go easy on him." She chided, "remember, I do know you and your antics."

"Oh believe me, I'm going too easy on him." 

And so that pretty much catches everyone up with my current situation.

Since yesterday, there's been absolutely no leads at all, and I have been /derived/ of my caffeine Well, more like I'm depriving myself, but besides the point.

No coffee + No leads = A very tired, stressed, and pissed off Louis Tomlinson.

Need I mention that I am absolutely not able to fall asleep. You know when you get to that point of exhaustion where you just can't fall asleep? Well yeah, I'm at that point.

Sighing, I took my pills out, and swallowed two of them dry, hoping that it would help to alleviate the pain in my head so that maybe I'll be able to catch a wink of sleep. Five minutes passed, my headache was still there, and sleep never graced me with it's beautiful presence.

So, instead, I took my phone out and called Ed, waiting for him to pick up. To my disappointment, Ed didn't pick up, and he even changed his voicemail, so I wasn't able to hear his light cheerful voice.

"This is Ed. If I don't pick up, it's because I'm either working or dead, so I'll get back to you if it's the first one. Just leave a message as to the nature of your call, and maybe I'll check it," Ed said, sounding melancholy, too serious to actually be Ed.

"Um hey Ed... I was just... never mind, just ignore this call," I sighed, hanging up. Instead, I chose to take my worn out flower ear buds out, and listen to my special song 'Technicolor Beat' by Oh Wonder. Though it didn't lull me to sleep, it did help to calm my nerves.

Someone knocked on my door and I immediately picked my head up, sitting up just a tad bit straighter, "come in."

Niall opened the door, as I assumed he was.

"So, did you find anything useful?" I asked.

"Well I didn't find anything. But there was an anonymous caller who reported seeing a man leaving the crime scene at the shop with a bloody knife at the assumed time of the murder. They didn't think anything of it because the person figured that someone wouldn't be stupid enough to commit a murder in plain daylight. No screaming was heard, probably because he was drugged. But just to be on the safe side, the caller had written down the license plate number of the man. So I asked someone to run the plate number, since I don't have my own computer. Turns out this man has been preciously convicted of assault charges. We found where he is right now, so we could go there right now," Niall seemingly said all in one breath.

"Well kudos to you, but I'd rather wait a couple of minutes. My energy tanks are sort of running on low over here," I spoke, slouching in my chair.

"Oh yeah, and I got you this," Niall handed me a warm Starbucks cup, which I instantly took, all stubbornness aside.

"Thank you so much," I said, glad to finally let the caffeine drown my system, waking me up almost instantly. Only after I downed the cup did I get up and take my earbuds out of my ears. "Okay then, now we can go."

"Finally!" Niall exclaimed, and I shook my head, discarding the foam coffee cup into the garbage by the door.

Then, the two of us walked out of the 'thinking room' (for lack of better words), out of the building, and into the parking lot.

"So where is he right now?" I asked.

"Some shady motel somewhere. We'll take my car and I'll drive us there," Niall said, taking some form of order.

"Sure fine whatever, let's just solve this case."

"Good idea. Maybe you'll get some sleep on the way over there. It may take an hour or so."

I rolled my eyes, "don't push your luck."

/I was sinking to the bottom of the ocean, weights were chained to my ankles.

Salty water filled my lungs, burned my eyes.

I couldn't scream, having no breath left to do so.

So instead, I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the imitate death to come./

When I groggily awakened, my bleary eyes took in the sight of trees and grass, something that really offered much in the city. Beside me driving, Niall was looking ahead at the road, lips pursed tightly.

Once he saw that I was awake, however, his eyes flashed towards me for a second before returning to the road, "well you slept."

"It would seem so," I nodded. "Did... did I..."

"Call out, yell, scream, cry? No, but you sure did move around quite a lot." Niall said matter of factly.

I sighed in relief; so I hadn't completely embarrassed myself.

"What were you dreaming about anyways?" Niall asked, catching me off guard.

No one has ever asked about my dreams before, so I wouldn't mind saying it this time, after all it wasn't one of my really bad dreams.

So I simply shrugged, "I was drowning with heavy weights tied to my feet."

"Damn, didn't you try to swim or kick them off?" Niall asked me.

"Nope, they were heavy and I was so tired, so I just sank."

"Wow... do you have dreams like that often?" Niall asked.

"From time to time," I lied easily, knowing that he'd be worried if I said 'every time I close my eyes to sleep'.

Saying nothing more, Niall hummed in acknowledgement instead.

"Almost there?" I decided to ask.

"Yup," Niall said, popping the 'p', something he seemed to do often. "Five minutes at most."

I nodded, "good then."

"Oh, by the way, you sort of drooled. Here's some napkins," Niall said as a side note while handing me a couple of napkins that were rather thin.

"Thanks," I said, definitely embarrassed now as I used the napkin to wipe away the drool while looking into the mirror.

"No problem," Niall nodded, pulling into the parking lot of a run don motel with a broken neon sign.

"We knock calmly on his door, state we're police and we're taking him into our custody because we have reason to believe that he will aid us in our case. We're not using our guns, because we don't want him to go berserk, for lack of better wording. If he resists, and I give the cue, pull the gun out. In that case, I hold him down, and you cuff him tightly do you understand?"

Niall nodded.

"Questions?"

"None at all."

"Good, then let's go." I got out of the car. Niall did the same, locking his car, he then walked over to the correct room number and knocked.

"Sir this is the NYPD, please open up," I said authoritatively, yet calmly.

"Just a minute!" I heard a man yell.

A couple of minutes later, the door opened, revealing a solemn looking mean. He was very much taller than me... then again, most people are taller than me.

"How can I help you officer?"

"Sir, thank you for your cooperation, but I'm afraid that you need to come with us. Please don't try to resist." I looked him in the eyes and Niall took out the handcuffs.

"What am I being detained for?" He asked, turning around, hands behind his back.

Niall immediately cuffed him while I continued to speak, "for the murder of two people, a man and a woman."

"I didn't do it," he said calmly.

"I don't doubt you, sir, but an anonymous witness can place you at the scene of the crime during the estimated time of death." I said, taking him to Niall's car once the cuffs are secured.

Niall unlocked the car doors so that I could guide the man into the passenger seat of the car while I sat in the back and Niall drove in front.

This is the new seating arrangement so that if the accused somehow got the cuffs off (which has happened before) and pulls a gun on either one of us, then at least there's someone behind who could shoot the person.

"What were you doing a week ago on Friday?" Niall asked.

"Don't remember," the man mumbled, starting absentmindedly out of the closed car window.

"Try asking a more specific question, Niall, you'll get more of a specific answer." I chided, listening and observing his every action.

"Of course, did you go into the city last week?" Niall said, using a different tactic of questioning instead.

"As a matter of fact, yes I did," the man nodded, brow furrowed as he deeply thought, probably contemplating on how to approach or questions.

"Okay then, what are you in the city for? If you could remember." Niall asked.

The means entire demeanor changed from the hair on his head to the nails on his toes. His shoulders hunched offer, and he looked down, probably feeling guilty about something, that much at least was obvious.

"I'd rather say that later."

Niall's eyes flashed back towards me through the rear view mirror, as if asking if it was okay. I nodded slightly, but I knew that he saw it when his eyes went back to the road.

"I'm fine with that," Niall nodded.

I kept a close eye on the man before realizing that I hadn't even known his name, but decided that I'd ask once we get to the interrogation room.

Even though my phone buzzed, I chose not to answer it, knowing that it was either Ed, Simon, or my doctor. No one really has my number besides them. Even if it were Simon, I am at liberty to ignore his call, because we're already bringing someone back to the station.

However, when my phone buzzed again, I finally decided to check the caller ID, seeing it was my doctor, I didn't pick up.

I'll just call him later, he usually understands that in my line of work I can't always pick the phone up. He knows to only call me twice if I don't pick up the phone.

It was a long and quiet trip back, but not at all awkward or uncomfortable, which was quite odd.

It may just be the sleep deprivation, but this man doesn't really make me think that he's a guilty person.

It's just a gut feeling, but this man just doesn't seem like the type.

Usually it's the guilty man that struggles to run away.

It's the ones who know that their not guilty that don't struggle.

Well them and the psychopaths.

Once we got back to the department, I carefully handled the man out of the car and into the station. Not wanting to waste any time, and really wanting to close this stupid case, I led him straight to the interrogation room, Niall following us.

However, keeping my morals about me, I pulled out the chair for the man, knowing that he probably couldn't do it on his own.

The man took a seat and that's when I took out the case file, opening it up.

"Two unidentifiable victims were skinned and murdered sometime between this week and last week. The fact that we have a witness that can put you at the crime scene of the first one automatically ties you to the second one. You are being videotaped in this room right now. If you confess to being guilty, we may be able to get you out on an insanity plea instead of capital punishment, which is death by lethal injection. Do you understand?" I asked, showing him the mess that he was in, hoping that he'd do what's best for himself.

"I am not pleading guilty for something that I didn't do," he said, quite sure of himself without being cocky.

"Okay, speak for yourself. If I were in your shoes, I'd plead guilty so fast that I'd set a record for it. Understand?"

"Yes, I do actually, but I highly doubt that you'd do that, officer. If you did, then you're a coward."

"You're a coward to keep saying you didn't do it when you obviously did and just can't own it.

"So what evidence do you have against me?" he asked confidently.

"A witness saw you do in with a knife, and come back out with it bloody a week ago. We just found the body today, skinned, dead, and rotting. What's your alibi? But before you answer that question, please state your name for documentation purposes.

"Joseph Wright. Yes, I was there, but not for the reason you'd think. My knife was dull, and I had purchased it there, so I figured that they'd sharpen it for me. That's what they did, I tested it out on myself, which was where the blood was from." Joseph answered.

"Why did you need your knife sharpened?" I asked.

He hesitated, but made up his mind and answered, "my family and I live in a dangerous neighborhood, so we need some kind of weapon as a defense."

"Why were you in the motel just now?"

"We live quite far from the city, and I needed a little pit stop. I was just starting to get back home, because I was visiting a relative while I was up here." Joseph answered, seemingly truthful.

"Could you name the man who helped you with sharpening your... knife."

"Yes I could. Jimmy Palonco."

I nodded and motioned for Niall to go look up the name, which is what he did, thank goodness he was able to understand my odd gestures.

"So where were you on this Thursday night?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I was in my motel sleeping. I was pretty damn tired from spending the whole day with an old friend."

I nodded, "and would your friend be able to vouch for that?"

"Um... no... I was alone."

"Of course you were." I sighed, "tell me about your family then."

"I have a loving wife and a ten year old boy. We go to church on Sundays and Billy and I hunt on Saturday. On Wednesdays, my wife and I have date might, which is usually when we have someone look after our son. On Fridays, we would either go out to a restaurant, or order take out for dinner to celebrate the upcoming weekend. We go out for ice-cream whenever Billy gets good grades, which is usually all the time. We go food shopping once a month, we go clothes shopping once a year, unless if we need something desperately. We're low on money, and I'm the only on who can work in the house. My wife is pregnant, but it's a high risk pregnancy because she's sick." Joseph shrugged, though I could see the sadness in his dark eyes.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," I nodded slowly in acknowledgement.

"I don't think that you really are," Joseph spoke coolly. "After all, you're the one holding me here in cuffs."

"You're the suspicious one without an alibi, who has a history of violence, not me, okay? So don't think that I don't care about two children that could be potentially fatherless at my hands. Do you seriously think that I could possibly be that heartless? Why do you think that I have this job!?"

Joseph's face flushed in embarrassment at my yelling, and I didn't comment any further, neither did he.

That was the moment that Niall came back into the room, "Jimmy Palonco has been missing since last week, and presumably dead."

"Probably our John Doe then," I nodded, connecting the dots.

"Exactly. And a simple DNA test could prove that-"

"Just like it could prove that the blood on the knife was mine..." Joseph cut in.

"That is if we could even find the knife." Niall continued.

"It should be-" Joseph began.

"Right in your motel room right?" Niall asked, then Joseph nodded. "Well we had police scout the entire motel, and guess what? No knife."

"But that's impossible! I left it right on the dresser!" Joseph yelled in disbelief.

"Would you like to plead guilty now?" I asked, gently cutting in.

"No, I don't," he said, calming himself down.

"That's just fine, I'll make you change your mind sooner or later."

(20 minutes of questioning later)

"So you're absolutely certain about not wanting to plead guilty?"

"I am completely certain."

(2 hours of grade A convincing later)

"Why won't you just admit it!?" I yelled.

"I'm not admitting to something that I didn't do." Joseph answered nonchalantly.

(5 hours later of nearly pleading him to plead guilty)

"Uuuuuuuuh, why won't you just plead guilty alreadyyyy!?" I groaned, glaring afterwards at his smug face, "you're not even asking for a lawyer?"

"I told you already, I don't need one."

Niall placed a hand at my back, "Louis let me handle this. Just give me five minutes and I'll get him to plead guilty."

"I am not authorized to do that as you are not licensed yet." I protested.

"Like I said, only five minutes," Niall pointed out. "You can even watch from the recording if you'd like."

As much as I wanted to say no, I didn't, being tired and lethargic, I didn't protest. Instead, I got up and walked out.

Like Niall suggested, I instead went to the video room where the interrogation room was currently being filmed.

Increasing the volume, I listened carefully while watching just as closely.

"You will plead guilty right now," Niall smirked.

"No, I won't," Joseph stated firmly.

Niall let out a sinister chuckle that made my skin crawl, "oh I don't think that you quite understand who I am and what I'm capable of doing."

"Oh really?" Joseph raised a skeptical eyebrow, though I could tell that the action was in vain.

"Yes really. So, I suggest you plead guilty now or else-"

Before Niall could finish his sentence, there was a sharp and loud crackle from the sound system as there was static on the screen and I was no longer able to see the scene of Niall and Joseph.

Right when I bolted to the door, everything was back to normal, the sound was back on, and the picture was back on. The only difference was Niall's chilling face, and Joseph's pale terrified face.

***

"Breaking news! Joseph Wright was executed last week a couple of nights after pleading guilty to gruesomely skinning and murdering two people, a man an a woman. His son and wife were left in tears, the wife aborted their unborn child. The family has suffered a major loss. However, now that there has been another freshly skinned body, essentially all Hell is breaking loose."

The moment I saw the report, I shut my television off and threw my phone behind my bed. I automatically began to sob into my hands, realizing that I was the real monster.

I should've gone with my gut, but now an innocent man is dead, and his family is so broken.

It's all my fault that this happened to someone who didn't deserve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Heya! So, what are you're thoughts? How much do you hate me right now on a scale of one to ten? What do you think is going to happen!? I hope you enjoyed! Bye until the next update, which is hopefully soon!


	6. The World Turns Upside Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: why hello there all you lovely people! How's have you been? I've been fabulously tired! But that's okay, nothing I'm not used to!
> 
> Moving on quickly to the question of the day, what are a few words that you think the whole world should know?
> 
> For me it's definitely phraseology and pacification!
> 
> On with the chapter! Something important sort of happens, so try not to explode!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Why does this keep happening!?" I exclaimed, throwing my empty pill bottle against the wall.

I was therefore left with a headache, an empty pill bottle, still no leads on the killer, and an innocent family man dead.

Niall had seemed just as stocked as I had been when he saw the news.

After dissolving to a completely pitiful sobbing mess, I gathered my wits about me, and figured that I would need to help solve this case again. I owe at least that much to the Wright family, or what's left of it anyways. So, I downed a couple of my pills, which I now recall to be my last ones, along with some coffee, retrieved my ringing phone, then walked out of my apartment door.

Unfortunately for me, I ran into Alan of whom was as chatty as ever, though I was able to sense that something was different.

"Hello there. I've heard about what happened," Alan said, his tone was slightly off in a way that I couldn't quite explain.

"How so?" I asked,raising an expectant eyebrow, however, he just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Let's just say that I have... friends in somewhat high-ish places. So what are you going to do about it? Are you going to woop some bad guy's ass, or have your own handed to you?" Alan asked, making some odd motion worth his hands that involved a fist.

"Well I certainly can't allow for good people to keep dying. It's not in my resumé," I pointed out, staring to walk down the hall once more.

"Of course not!" Alan yelled after me once I was halfway down the hallway. To my surprise, Alan didn't follow behind me like I had thought he would've. Instead, he stayed where he was and was and wave at me from his distance, something that he rarely rod, if even.

When I got to the station, I was immediately ready to get on this car, despite my oak of everything (including food, water, and a coat heat, so yeah only the essentials.

Niall was quite pale when I got there, even paler than than usual, which is pretty damn pake, and his hair stuck to his forehead in clumps from sweat.

"You okay to work?" I asked, instead of asking 'are you okay' because I knew his answer already.

Swallowing, Niall didn't miss a beat when he nodded.

"Okay then, good let's catch this son of bitch and get this over with."

Well... lets just say that it was a lot easier put into words than actually done.

Twenty four hours in, I completely snapped, which brings us to now, raging headache, no pills, and Niall completely surprised by my sudden outburst.

"Maybe you should try sleeping some," Niall gently suggested.

"You have no right to tell me what to do!" I yelled, turning on my herls to look at his astonished face. That soon turned into something that was a lot more angry, and it nearly caught me by surprise.

"I'm not trying to. I'm just simply voicing that I am worried for your health and... condition you're in right now. After all, you haven't slept in twenty four hours, and you've probably slept like, what, four hours before that? Maybe even give tops when just a few days earlier you were up for one hundred and four hours, take or leave a few. Oh, asks last time I checked, you haven't eaten since this case opened back up again. So yeah, I'm sorry for worrying about your wellbeing!" Niall decided to snap back at me, which he was right in doing, because he shouldn't have to put up with my shit.

"Okay, whatever, just go. I need to talk to someone real quickly. Then we will continue to work on this horrid case." I reasoned.

"Good, you better, because there are people's lives we're talking about, and each moment we waste is another moment someone else could fall victim to this man," Niall stated before walking out the door.

Taking out my mobile, I dialled Ed's number.

He still hasn't answered my call, or called me back, and I'm beginning to get slightly worried. He's even forgotten to send me the daily pictures that he'd send me.

It was no surprise when Ed didn't answer his phone, yet again. Upset and tired, I took my earbuds out of my back pocket, then plugged them into my phone. As I usually do, I listened to the one song that gave me peace.

After listening to it a couple of timed, I decided that I was decent enough to faced the outside world.

"So I see that you've finally pulled yourself together. I was afraid that you somehow disappeared or something."

"Nope, not at all. Let's just get this over with."

I sighed. "So, pop quiz. What do we do in a situation like this?"

"Revisit each of the previous crime scenes," Niall promptly answered.

"Good, that is exactly what we are going to do, staring with the oldest one, and ending with the most recent one. Well look for anything we missed, think of how'd the murderer get there, and how they escaped without being seen." I explained in more detail.

"Sir yes sir," Niall nodded. "I'm driving."

"Shouldn't you be just as tired as I am?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say that I have insomnia quite badly, but I could function pretty damn well, despite the fact."

"Well path then. Let's just check in with Simon first so that he knows where we are."

"I don't think that we necessarily need to. It shouldn't take that long, and even if it does, he should be able to guess that would be where we are going. Wouldn't you think so?"

I shrugged, "well if you insist then." Since I am no longer working solo, I technically am off if probation, however, it would still be nice fire him to know where I am. Especially with that crazy fire hair lady threatening to sort of kill me. So it would at least be nice that someone works be able to find me dead body somewhere so that could hopefully hunt that bitch down.

I guess that I'll be fine since Niall will have my back, or at least she'll kill Niall first, then give me enough time to escape...

So, just as we had spoken, we took Niall's car, and Niall drove. Even still, I missed the coolness of my car, and Ed's singing from my car CD player.

Suprisingly, while in the car, my doctor decided to call me, so I picked up, add I have been ignoring him for a few days.

"Finally!" He exclaimed through the phone, "it's about time you answered me!"

"Sorry, I've been quite busy on a car," I mumbled, already asked.

"Of course. It's okay as long as you have a good reason to be ignoring me. Now, about the stronger pills-"

"Forget about them. In fact, I don't want to take them anymore." I said with determination and purpose.

"Whoa, slow down there Tomlinson. Your body is used to you taking the pills, so if you suddenly stop taking them now, then we don't know how your body will-"

"I'm out of pills anyways. If you prescribe me more, I won't pick them up. If you deliver it personally to my apartment, I will not open my door. Even if you tie me down and try forcing them down my throat, I will puke them up. I'm not taking them ever again."

"Fine fine, but if you ever need them, you know who to come to," Dr. Lawrence said, a tone of defeat present in his words.

"Believe me, I won't." I hung up difinitively.

Niall glanced over at me, "let me guess, drug dealer?"

"WHAT? Hell no! Doctor, but then again there isn't much of a difference except that the drugs they give are actually legal." I said the last part thoughtfully, then the first part not so much.

"Oh, okay then," Niall said, probably still in shock from the first part.

The impending silence was eerily stretched throughout the entire car, its presence almost seemed ominous, leaving me with goose bumps despite the heat.

So, I turned the car radio on, eyes immediately widening when I heard the station that it was on.

"Who is this Katy Perry or something?"

"Um, Lady GaGa of course," he rolled his eyes as if it were just that obvious.

I shook my head, "go figure."

We went to that shop, which was closing up, I guess that they close earlier on Sundays. However, before that lat person was able to turn the key in the doorknob, I stopped them.

"Excuse me Sir, NYPD, I need to investigate your shop because it is part of an ongoing state investigation."

"Go ahead at it Officer. I'll just stand out here and wait then," the man nodded, pocketing the key, pulling out a pack of cigarettes instead.

"Thank you very much. I apologize for the intrusion," I nodded.

"No problem at all, Sir," the man stated, taking a cigarette out and lighting it, taking a puff of it before continuing. "Do whatever you need to. We rarely get customers anymore because of that stupid killer leaving a dead body inn the ceiling."

"That is quite inconvenient for business," I nodded in agreement. "We'll do this quickly so that we can solve this even more so."

He blew out a puff of smoke in the opposite direction of myself, "thanks officer. If you manage to do this, I'll need to fully compensate you for your own time."

"Between you and me, my pay check is just fine all on its own believe me," I lightly joked.

When Niall and I walked in, the first thing I felt drawn to was the ceiling, which is quite appropriate since that was where the body sort of fell through in the first place.

"Could you get me a ladder or something?" I asked Niall, noticing a thin bt of something lodged within the crevice of the tiled ceiling, which I found to be odd.

Instantaneously, Niall scuttled off to what I think would be the supply closet. A couple of minutes after, Niall returned with a folded up ladder, which he kindly unfolded and set up for me. Carefully, I scaled each rung until I reached the top (which was probably the highest up I've ever been).

I then puled out an evidence bag along with a pair of latex gloves from my inside coat pocket. After dislodging what I found to be a single short-ish piece of bleached hair, I placed it in the bag, sealing it tightly.

"Hey Niall, look what I found! Sort of looks like yours doesn't it!?" I called down to him, holding out the evidence bag. When I turned to show him the evidence bag, I made sure to hold on to the ladder with my other hand.

Niall squinted up at the evidence, but I could tell that he saw what was in it from te familiarity that registered on his face, which quickly turned to anger as he walked over to the base of the ladder.

Not a single word was spoken on his part until he used both hands to push on the ladder, despite my protests, which efficaciously caused it to topple over.

I let out a small scream as I held on tightly to the ladder, falling along with it. Pain exploded throughout my entire body as it made impact with the hard linoleum floor, and even more so when the large ladder fell on top of me.

"Niall," I murmured out weakly due to my pain ridden state, as I saw Niall walking over to me slowly.

Relief flood my system, and my body felt a lot less constrained by the ladder, once Niall pulled the large metal object off of me like it weighed nothing.

That relief all too quickly as I saw a gun pointed down at me, a gun that was being held by Niall's hand.

"You weren't supposed to find out, but I guess since you have... I guess the plan's a bust! So I guess that makes you disposable... maybe I'll eat your skin, but I won't eat your heart... keep you alive and-"

I struggled to grab my gun while he was talking without him noticing, however, much to my dismay, Niall glared at me and adjusted the gun so that it pointed at my bicep.

Excruciating pain then blossomed in my arm and I screamed from the pain, my ears rang from the loud shot so I wasn't able to judge exactly how loud I had screamed. Dropping the hair sample to instead clutch my arm, I turned onto my side to shield my wound from him. When I tried to grab my gun from its holster once again, Niall kicked me back onto my back, purposely stepping on my bullet wound.

Even through the pain I was in, I grabbed tightly onto his ankle, but I wasn't able to quite get him off of me.

"Oops, sorry, not sorry. There's no escape for you, I locked the door, so don't try running. I would so kill you right now for all the trouble you've caused..." Niall bent over and held his gun right to my forehead, applying more pressure to my bullet wound.

Closing my eyes, I braced for impact.

"But I know a certain someone who would pay in as much skin as I wanted just to have you," he chuckled, pulling the gun away from my head. "However, he probably wouldn't mind it if you were... banged up a bit."

In some twisted ironic way, the door banged open right after he finished talking.

That was when I let go of Niall's ankle, knowing that I'd be okay. I was conflicted, however, when I saw a familiar mop of curls and green eyes, not entirely knowing his intentions.

But, my dad's do called 'friend' crushed any of my doubts by holding a knife to Niall's throat.

"Hand me the gun right now, or else you'll regret it," the man spoke, placing his hand over top the weapon as well. Accepting his defeat, Niall let go of the gun, which the latter pocketed quickly.

"Good, now you are going to cooperate with me whether you like it or not. I'm tying you up to kill you later and you definitely won't resist even in the slightest. Do you understand me?"

Niall glared at me, "that's okay He will get you no matter what happens to me."

"I said do you understand me!?" The curly haired man yelled this time, causing the both of us to flinch.

"Sir yes sir," Niall said sarcastically in defeat.

My vision began to darken around the edges as the malodorous smell of my own coppery blood grew stronger as time progressed.

Instead of fighting it, I closed my eyes, however, when I opened them again, a small amount if time had passed. However, Niall was no longer visible, nor was the man who had saved me.

A few seconds later, he walked back in empty handed, no gun, no knife. In fact, hi whole demeanor had changed, he looked more cautious as he approached this time.

"It's okay, I called an ambulance. They're on their way as we speak." He said gently, helping me take my jacket off so he could assess my wound.

"I'll let them take the bullet out, but I'll just wrap it," he informed me, taking a large roll of bandage out of his own jacket pocket, which he used to wrap my wound.

"How much does it hurt on a scale of one to ten?"

"Bout eleven," I slurred together, leaning against him, not even caring that he was a stranger who claimed to know my dead father.

"I'm gonna guess that you've never been shot before."

My eyes widened, just who the Hell is this person?

Once my arm was painfully wrapped, he gave me a small sympathetic smile, "I apologize, but I need to go attend to other matters. Just stay here, here's my gun in case if someone other than the paramedics come in."

"No, wai'," I tried reaching out for him, but all he gave me was his gun.

"We'll meet again, just be careful." The man spoke before walking out, which was before I could even get any words to formulate.

So, I laid there, scared alone, and in excruciating pain as I stared up at the dreaded ceiling.

A few minutes later, I heard the familiar sound of sirens.

That was when I knew that I was going to be somewhat okay, even though it really wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: well there you go! Sorry it took so long though!


	7. The Beginning of A New Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: hiya! I hope that you all enjoyed your thanksgiving! I'm going to begin right away after the QOTD because I didn't want to give too much away!
> 
> Question of the Day: do you have any allergies to anything in the world? If not, lucky you, but if you were to have an allergy, what would the worst allergy be for you to have?
> 
> Believe it or not, I have a wheat allergy, though it isn't as severe as it could be. But it's really not that bad, I just need to have gluten-free stuff!

Yawning  got out of bed, stretching my short arms. And a feeling of dread fillled me, but I shook it off. 

Instead, I decided to surprise my dad with breakfast, its his birthday and the girls are all out shopping for a present for him. Dad is probablly still sleeping, because he likes to sleep in on his birthday.

Its not my first time cooking. Since my dad is always out working, and my mom's usually busy,  I have to cook meals for the girls.

Cooking for dad cant be that much different after all, with all of the girls combined they probably eat way more than a full grown adult. So, I think that I can handle it.

Once I finished making enough scrambled eggs, bacon, and waffles, I placed a sizeable portion of each onto a large plate along with a fork and knife, then carefully walked down the hall. When I opened the door, I placed his food down on the nightstand.

An odd smell filled my nostrils and I almost hesitated as I approached my dad's bedside.

"Dad, wake up. I made breakfast for you."

He didn't wake up, which was off, because my dad is a light sleeper. A very light sleeper.

"Dad come on!" I yelled, shaking him, which made the blanket fall away from his body, and I screamed in horror, stepping away groin his shredded bloody body.

I held my tears back, and didn't hesitate before crawling into bed facing my father's dead body.

Time became a lost object to me as multitudes of it had begun to pass.

It seemed as if only a short amount of time had passed before I heard my mum calling my name, my sisters called for dad.

However, tears started to fill my eyes as I realized that he wouldn't be answering them anytime soon.

Since the door was already opened, I heard someone walking in without the sound of an opening door. But I wasn't able to see who it was over my dad's dead body.

From the horrified gasp, then sob, I knew that it was my mother.

There was a light patter of footsteps that alerted me of my sisters coming, however I found that I couldn't move a muscle to warn them. Even if I tried. My mother, thank goodness, was able to snap out of whatever state she was in to yell at them.

"Girls, please stay in the living room and call the police."

At my mother's pleading voice I spluttered awake, pulling out of my haunting dream a memory.

Shaking my head in attempts to clear it, I got up from the hospital bed, grabbed my mobile with clammy hands, went to my contacts, then my thumb hovered over the call button. After a moment, I pressed the button and held my device up to my ear, hoping that he would a tually pick up.

To my relief he did pick up, but my heart broke for him all over again when I heard his burdened his voice sounded.

"Hey Lou," he spoke in a gravely voice, clearing it afterwards.

"Ed, what's been going on?" I asked, plopping back down on the pristinely white bed.

"Um... I can't really say over the phone right now. Can you come see me?" Ed asked.

"When?" I asked immediately, knowing that it was serious.

"Today, tomorrow, this afternoon, any time, I don't care, just as soon as possible, please." Ed said, sounding pretty desperate.

"Okay, I'm getting discharged today in a couple hours, so I can go-"

"Wait, what do you mean by discharged?" Ed cut me off.

"Um nothing, never mind about if. I'll be there. Just don't worry about me. It sounds like you've got enough to worry about already." I brushed him off calmly, though pain was radiating from my wound at the memory of what had happened.

"Yeah... yeah." The first one was more hesitant than the second.

"Okay, I'll see you in eight hours."

"See you in eight," Ed said, seeming a lot more confident with his situation than he had previously.

I hung up on him and signed, hoping that I would at least be fit to drive in my condition.

As of now, I've been in the hospital for three days because of the stupid that Niall had put in me. It had gone into my bicep, and fragmented afterwards, so I had to undergo hours of surgery in order for the surgeon to even get all the pieces out.

As expected, that hurt like a bitch, and I got several sutures from where they had to go in and operate. There's a bandage covering it now, to prevent from infection, and my arm is in a sling to prevent me from ripping my stiches by limiting my arm movement.

A nurse walked into my room a lot sooner than I thought one would, and she took the preliminary measurements and asked the preliminary questions.

I asked what any person in my situation would presumably ask.

"When is the soonest that I can get out?" Was the question that I asked her.

"Depends," she answered.

"On what?"

"On your stitches, so how about we take a look at those," she answered, gently removing the sling from my arm, yet keeping it relatively in the same position.

The woman examined the healing wound there.

"There is no inflammation, bleeding, nor discharge of any other bodily fluids. I'd say that you're healing up quite well for someone who's been shot for the first time."

Relief blossomed within me at her words, and soon after, I was released, with a sling, and and was told to rest up.

Stubborn as I am, I took a coupe more days off, but it wasn't to rest up. It was to go on a slight six hour road trip to Maryland.

After I made the horrid trip, I finally pulled into the driveway that belongs to Ed, then knocked on thee door.

The ride that should have taken six hours took four, and I may or may not have ignored the laws of the street by breezing through traffic with my sirens on.

Nevertheless, I got there and my tactics as to how I got there are unimportant.

Ringing the doorbell, I stood waiting, a small duffel bag in hand.

"Just a moment!" I heard Ed yell, then I heard a rush of hurried steps before the door opened. "Hey Ed."

"Oh, hey kiddo, come on in," Ed said, seeming excited to see me.

After I was inside, Ed frowned, seeming to really look at me for the first time, "what the fuck happened to your arm?"

I shrugged with one shoulder so I didn't disrupt my stitches, "let's just say that snitches get stitches." I attempted at making a joke.

However, Ed didn't really seem to find it funny and raised his eyebrow, expecting me to elaborate. So, I sighed and decided to tell him the truth, "my intern partner betrayed me. He shot me. That's all there is to tell."

"When the fuck did you get out of the hospital?"

"Um just a few hours ago," I down played my words.

"You should've came tomorrow or when you're better or something!" Ed exploded.

"Well it sounded sort of important so I came as soon as possible, just like you asked me to. I here now, it doesn't matter what happened before I got here or how I got here. Something's wrong with my best friend and I want to help. Just talk to me and stop avoiding your problems." I decided to go on a mini-rant.

Ed bit his bottom lip hesitantly, but I didn't say anything, observing his face instead. My brows furrowed as I noticed light lipstick in the shape of a pair of lips on his cheek, then a fading hickey on his neck.

"I... got a young lady-"

At the same time I said, "to be your girlfriend," he said "pregnant" instead.

"What!?" I exploded.

"I got a woman pregnant," Ed said completely.

"Oh... and when did this happen?" I asked cautiously.

"When I came here to D.C. a few months back to see if I wanted the job here. It was during the time that Stace and I were... off, as you say, so we... you know. Anyhow, we met up randomly about a week ago and she said that she's pregnant with a baby that's probably mine, so yeah. As you could probably guess, I've been under a lot of stress lately and I haven't been calling or texting you because I've been so busy. I'm sorry that I haven't been in contact recently and-"

"Ed it's okay. Don't worry about it I understand. A kid can change a man. What's her name?"

"Oh we don't know if the baby's a girl or boy yet, so no names," Ed started in complete adoration.

"I was talking about the baby momma, not the baby," I corrected myself.

"Ah, her name is Klarise, and she's pretty cute. Kinda reminds me of when you dressed up like-"

"Ed! You said we'd never speak of that again!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, okay sorry!" Ed chuckled, "so how has life been treating you?"

It was my turn to avoid the topic, "pretty well, getting a new partner probably. How's the baby doing?"

"She's just fabulously healthy. Ten fingers, ten toes, all four chambers of the heart." Ed said, particular emphasis on the 'fabulous' as he started to rummage through his drawer.

"I'm glad, what are you hoping for; boy or girl?" I asked.

"Either one is fine, but don't trek Klarise that I'm being on a boy. She wants a girl." Ed said, eyes lighting up as he seemed to found what he was looking for; a quite full envelope.

"Ah I see, don't worry, your secret is safe with me. So what do you have there?" I asked, dropping my duffle bag and holding out my now vacant hand.

"Well why don't you open if and find out for yourself?" Ed prompted , handing me the opened envelope.

Carefully taking the envelope into my other hand, which was set in place by the song, I used my empty hand to take out its contents. Inside, there were a bunch of shiny black and white ultrasound photos, which I cooed at, "the baby's so tiny. I'm glad that he or she is healthy."

"Thanks. I appreciate the support man. And while you're here, I wanted to ask an important question."

"And what might that be?" I asked, placing the pictures back into the envelope with help from Ed.

"Would you be the Godfather to this baby?" Ed asked.

When I answered, it was without hesitation, "of course I will."

His face lit up immediately, "thank you. Now you look tired. How about I cook dinner while you unpack and take a nap or something. I could imagine that the doctors gave you orders to rest up. That's what they told me when I first got shot. But I could help you unpack first if you need me to."

"I don't need any help. I barely have anything in my bag. I'm only staying for today and into tomorrow's afternoon. Unlike you, I have actual work to do."

Ed rolled his eyes, "oh quit complaining. You're acting like your paycheck isn't enough of an income. And believe me, I know that it is, is seen your paycheck."

"Well I know that. But I don't do it for the money. You of all people should know that."

***

Ed was on call, so as one could probably expect, he had to help out on a case, awkwardly leaving Klarise alone with me. So, she decided to politely see me out since Ed was out.

"It was nice meeting you, Klarise," I grinned politely at the pregnant woman before me, "tell Ed I said bye, and congrats to the both of you."

"Thanks, of course I will," Klarise nodded sincerely, a tired smile on her face.

I probably broke several laws by driving with a sling on, but to be honest I didn't quite care. After all, I was trying to get home at a somewhat decent time.

The moment I got home, all I wanted to do was sleep, however, I ended up receiving a call from a certain Simon Cowell.

If you've been paying attention at all, you should know that a call from Simon Cowell means no rest; but a case instead.

Knowing that it could cost lives, I answered the call, "yes?"

"Tomlinson, how are you you?" Simon asked.

"Just peachy, what's the case?" I asked, excluding my probably swollen wound from the conversion.

"Well I advise for you to not drink, bathe, cook, or wash your hands in the tap water first of all. Second of all, get your butt over here, we have an issue. Third of all, bring water with you, bottled of course, and lots of it."

"Of course, you've just gotta help me get it out of my car."

So after five trips to five different stores, I finally accumulated enough water, then called Simon to help me when I parked in the parking lot.

The moment he saw me, his eyes widened, "are you even supposed to be on duty?"

"Of course I can, why wouldn't I be able to?" I asked.

"Well gee, I'm not sure, but it definitely has nothing to do with the sling that your arm is in." Simon raised his eyebrows.

"Yes Simon, I'm allowed to work, I just need to take it easy. How about we get inside so that I can start on this case." I murmured, opening the trunk, revealing multiple bottles and gallons of water.

"How did you get all this in the trunk to begin with!?" He asked.

I grimace at the horrid memory, "by my own power of will."

"Damn you must must have a pretty strong power of will. Oh and with that... previous case, the skin appeared to be eaten. There were miniscule teeth marks on parts of the remaining muscle. We're leaving it to animal control now."

I blinked, not knowing what to say in response.

"Oh, and another news update. Those kidnapped kids, you do remember them, right?" Simon asked.

"The ones with the orphanage case?" I asked guardedly, remembering those freaky demonic children.

"Yes, those ones. They've been turning up dead all over the city, well all except Raine. But don't worry, I'm not going to put you on the case. I've already got a team working onn it."

I nodded, though I didn't know how else to react to the news.

"How'd you get all this water in the first place? I would have thought that most of the water would've been sold out by now." Simon asked, filling his arms with the large packages of water bottles I bought. Burt the security guard also came over to help.

"I had to run around five different stores like a raving lunatic." I said it as if it was something that I did frequently.

"Of course you did," Simon shook his head as we neared the door.

Eleanor was there to hold the door open for us, which we all thanked her for.

"So what's the case?" I asked.

"Well, in short, it seems as if someone has poisoned the city's water supply," Simon said quite casually given the situation that we were in.

"And why would you think that?" I asked, mainly out of curiosity than doubt.

"Well why don't you ask the victims who have drank, cooked with, bathed, or even touched their tap water. Oh wait, you can't because they're only sort of dead. So how about we get this investigation going before the FBI shows up, more people die, or we run out of bottled water."

I nodded, "sir yes sir. I trust that there's already someone working on trying to figure out what was put in the water."

"Naturally. Haven't figured out what it is as of right now, but the results could come in soon. What I need you to do is to go up to the Catskills and Delaware water shed to see f you can find any clues. Are you sure that you're up for this? It's quite the drive then quite a hike afterwards. I know that your stitches must be bothering you." Simon tried to reason with me.

I shook my head, "this is my job. I need to do this Simon."

"If you insist, then I can't stop you. But, Hell, I knew that I'd get this response from you, so I've already prepared a... hiking pack for you."

"Am I the only one going?" I asked.

"Yes actually. The crime scene investigators have came and went, but I know how you are with your super powers, so maybe you'll find something that they missed. Don't tell them I said such a thing of course."

"Of course not, I'm only going on a small hiking trip," I shrugged.

"Yeah, just probably a two day hiking trip, sso there's a tent in there just ain case you don't want to sleep in the car. Oh, and just in case you get lost, there's a tracking in the front. All you need to do is give me a call, and we'll send over a helicopter." Simon said as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Well okay then. I guess that I'm going on a two day hike."

Getting there was essentially Hell, to put it lightly, because it was over 100 degrees Fahrenheit (37 degrees Celsius) in temperature, there was horrible traffic, my car's AC is broken, and there was a horrific amount of accidents.

However, once I did ge there, I was relieved at the country sort of feel I got since it was such a secluded area. As predicted, there was somewhat pf an element of security. However, once I flipped them my badge, they opened the gate to let me in.

There wasn't really a trail, so I had to carefully park my car without crashing into anything. Once I parked it, I grabbed the quite heavy backpack with my good arm and locked the car doors.

Staring tto walk, I could already feel the excruciating heat on the back of my neck. Thank goodness I chose to wear something cool.

When I finally made it to the reservoir, my brow furrowed as I saw a tree with a hollow in it. Hidden with precision under leaves and dirt, I found a plastic bag. Reaching into my own bag, I pulled out a pair of latex gloves then picked up the bag. Inside, I found a pack of cigarettes (a couple of them were missing, probably used), an empty crumpled potato chip bag, a brand new packet of mint gum, a crunched bottle of water, and a half eaten twix bar.

Carefully retying the bag again, I placed it into the even larger evidence bag.

Continuing on my very long and quite boring trek, I decided to make the best of my situation; I observed the nature in attempts to get used to the sun's burning heat.

However, after awhile my stitches started to bother me so I shifted the weight of my heavy bag to my other shoulder. But after what seemed like a few seconds, my other arm got tired too.

In distress, I decided to lighten my load some by doing the most obvious thing... eating and drinking.

Once I took more than enough, my bag was way lighter than what I had originally started with, to my relief.

As I continued on, I was able to see broken twigs and bot prints in the packed earth, that was when I desperately wished for the simple ingredients of a plaster cast, yet I had none.

Instead, I did the next best thing, following the footprints. It lead to the shore of the lake, which I took a sample of. Then, I continued to follow the tracks, which led backwards to a tree that had multiple plastic bags tied to its branches.

Knowing that I wasn't able to climb up there, I yelled up, "who is up there!? This is the police!"

Not a word was spoken down to me, however, there was rustling within the tree's leaves. I knew it wasn't an animal since it didn't climb down afterwards, so definitely human.

"If you do not come down right now, I will shoot," I emphasized my point.

The person climbed down, however he automatically took off running.

"Hey! Get back here!" I yelled after him, running as fast as I possibly could, dropping  my backpack so that I could run even faster, though I kept my gun on me.

Once I got close enough, I whipped mmy gun out, then used my one good hand to shoot him right on the sole of his foot when he lifted it to take another running step.

He screamed in agony, dropping to the woods' leafy ground.

Rushing over to him, I ignored the burning pain from stitched up wound.

"I am Officer Tomlinson, I'll bandage your foot, but only if you cooperate and tell me what I want to hear," I said lowly and slowly between quick breaths.

"Yes, yes I-I did poison the w-water! B-But I can help purify it!" He exclaimed.

"You can help or you know how to?" I asked, making a difference between the two words as I helped him up, allowing him to lean on my shoulder.

"I know how to." He said and we began to walk slowly back to where we had been previously.

"And how exactly do you know?" I asked.

"A man told me it would. He gave me the poison and the purification thing and told me to do what I want with it." The boy answered, panting out his words.

Nodding, I decided not to ask him anything more, as I had just shot him.

Once we made it back to where I dropped my backpack, I took out the bandages after removing the teen's shoe and sock. Then, carefully wrapped hiss wound, knowing from experience that it probably hurt a lot. When I finished, I zipped up my bag and helped the kid up, starting to carefully tread back to where I had parked my car.

My arm started to hurt even more; to the point where the blazing pain spread up towards my shoulder and down to the tips of my fingers, or at least that's what it felt like. Let's just say that the backpack wasn't helping much either.

"You know what I've noticed? I haven't cuffed you yet. How about you carry this backpack for me and I'll keep your wrists that way until we get to my caar."

"Sure," was all he said miserably, then I transferred the heavy pack onto his shoulders. "Hey man, you do know that you're bleeding yourself, right?"

I glanced over to my arm that had the sling to see that the crisp white was stained by the crimson of my blood.

"Yup," was all I said back, dismising the matter.

It was quiet then and all the way up to when we got to my car, which was just about in the evening, when the sky was just barely beginning to redden.

"Thanks, just give the backpack back to me and we can get in. You're in the passenger seat, so don't even think about trying anything stupid."

"Yes sir," he nodded, doing exactly as I said.

I got into the car as well, but I didn't start it until I bandaged up my own bullet wound, praying that it'd hold and I wouldn't bleed out while driving.

"Okay, sso listen kiddo, I am dropping you off att the nearest station. You will comply with their every word, say exactly wha you told me. Do you understand?" I asked 

"Yes sir," he nodded.

"Good then, are you hungry or thirsty? I'm gonna guess that those potato chips weren't enough."

He chuckled slightly, then as if on cue his stomach grumbled, "yeah, both actually."

"There's food and water in the pack, eat and drink whatever."

***

"Well Mr. Tomlinson, it appears that you have indeed ripped your stitches. If this is what's going to happen in your line of work, then I strongly suggest that you take off until your stitches are out."

"And how long will that take?" I asked in defeat, just wanting this to be over with.

"To the extent of your wound... probably a month and a half." The doctor answered, giving a rough estimate, "but of course, it could take more or less time depending on multiple factors."

"Don't you think that's a bit-"

"Long? No. In fact, it's a lot shorter than what some other patients get after being shot," he shrugged.

I listened somewhat to my doctor.

I didn't work as I had been, but I was still working, just not out in the field. Mostly paperwork, like before, which is ironic. As predicted, Simon won't let me go out into the field, no matter how much I try to convince him.

However, he said that he might have let me if I had a trustworthy partner to protect me.

Unfortunately for me, that was someone that I didn't have.

It's been only two weeks in, but I already feel as if I've been deprived of food and water.

Being out there and actually doing something is exhilarating!

There's adrenaline, there's emotion, there's justice, and there's just something purifying about it.

When there was a call from Simon, I was hopeful as I picked up my cell phone.

"Hey Louis, guess what?" Simon asked, sounding way more excited than he should have been.

"What?" I asked, hopefully, crossing my fingers childishly.

"Well get your arse up here and find out." Simon hung up before I was able to say another word.

So, as usual, I dropped what I was doing and ran upstairs, just as always.

However when I got to the doorway of Simon's office, I stopped dead in my track, seeing a familiar green eyed person, and all the blood probably left my face.

"This is your new partner, Harry Styles," Simon said, placing an arm on the man's shoulder as if they were old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby names?


	8. A Bloody Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hiya to all, and Happy super late holidays! Sorry I took so long to update with so much going on over break, I just didn't have the time to update! Hopefully I'll be updating in a couple weeks! Hope you like this!
> 
> Random QOTD: What's one of your favorite quotes, and who said it?
> 
>   "If my doctor told me I had only six minutes to live, I wouldn't brood. I'd type a little faster." ― Isaac Asimov  

"This is your new partner, Harry Styles."

 

When I managed to regain my composure, I cleared my throat, "Simon, would you mind if I spoke to Harry  alone, then?"

"Sure," Simon nodded, walking out of the room, closing the door behind him, which was odd because I rarely see him leave his office let alone shut the door. Now that I think of it, I'm starting to wonder if he goes home... or if he even has a home...

"Hello there Louis," Harry smiled lightly.

"You killed Niall," I said accusingly.

"You and I both know what really went down on that day," he stated slowly, his crooked smile still present, but just barely.

I shook my head, unable to accept what really happened, because it would be accepting even more than that.

That's when the smile dropped completely, eyes narrowing, "you know damn well what I mean. You were shot, your little 'buddy' there was going to kill you but I saved your ass. So quit being a whiny bitch about it."

My hand went to my stitched up wound as I paled.

Harry sighed, probably noticing that he said something wrong. Turning on my heels, I walked out of the room and into the bathroom, glad that I didn't encounter Simon.

I couldn't get over the fact that my 'partner' just called me a bitch. I mean, who does that!?

In attempts to let off some steam, I began to pace upon the tiled floor of the bathroom. Deciding to text Ed instead, I stopped my pacing.

L: Hi }:[--8--


	9. Everywhere and Anywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Heyo! Sammi here!
> 
> I know that it's been awhile, but I've been sick! :( And I'm still sick! D: How are you lovely people doing? Better than me I'm hoping.
> 
> It snowed today! But I still had school D:
> 
> QoTD: Have you ever been snowed in your house before? If so, how did that go? If not, then what would you do if that were to happen?
> 
> I have never been snowed in per say, but if I were to be I'd probably sleep until 3 in the afternoon, write, play sims 4, play sims 3 and eat.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!!!

It's been a week since Harry and I's case with the so called 'vampires'. Since then, we've been doing loads of paperwork and working on other cases as well.

However, we finished pretty much all of the paperwork and we solved three and a half, but the trail has mostly gone cold for the half one. So, I have a quote unquote 'day off', which is basically just a day where Simon hasn't given me anymore work.

Fortunately and unfortunately for me, I got my sling off, but now that the scar's visible, Simon has been giving me less work.

So, I've been laying on the couch texting Ed, eating donuts (from my new favorite eating place Dunkin Donuts), skyping with Ed (since he's on family leave), and watching reruns on Netflix.

When my phone started ringing, I automatically picked up, thinking it was Ed.

However, I spluttered, choking on a bite of donut, and sitting up quickly as I heard Harry's voice instead.

"Hey are you doing anyhing?"

Coughing, I tried recovering from the initial shock.

"Are you dying?" Harry asked, sounding amused yet concerned.

Once I got over my coughing fit, I cleared my throat and answered, "no, I'm fine"

"Good you better be. Anyways, are you busy?"

"Depends on what you're asking..." I trailed off.

"Well I'm not really up to much, and if you're not busy I was wondering if I could come over."

"Oh," I said, definitely shocked. Once I got over it, I answered. "Well... I was going to go down to D.C. too see my godson..." I lied.

"So... is it a no?"

"No," I said abruptly.

"Okay then! I'll see you soon. You can just text me you're address."

Without saying goodbye, Harry then hung up. Immediately after, I stared at my phone in shock, then snapped out of it and texted Harry mmy address.

Thinking over a few things, I suddenly remembered that I needed to get dressed and put water on the stove for tea and shower, and-

Before I was able to finished my train of thought, there was a knock on the door.

Thinking it was probably A.J., I thought nothing of it. IIt obviously isn't Harry, because I mean who drives that fast, especially during this time of day in the city.

When II opened myy door, I paled and just about passed out when I saw Harry at the other side of the door.

"Is this a bad time?" Harry asked.

"Um... could- could you wait out here for a second? I just- I just need to get dressed," I said, being only dressed iin boxers since I wasn't expecting any company sso soon.

Harry's eyes looked over my body quickly, as if just noticing that I was sparsely dressed, then slightly blushed before slightly nodding and taking a step backwards.

"Thanks, I'll be out in a second," I assured him, softly closing the door as I ran to my bedroom. Not bothering to change my underwear, I quickly squeezed into a pair of jeans, then threw on an over-sized shirt over top so he couldn't tell that I've been eating nothing but donuts for the past few days...

When I finished, I quickly rushed back to my front door and opened it.

"Hello again, come on in," I said whilst chewing the inside of my cheek. Once I closed the door (keeping it locked just in case) I stood there slightly awkward and fidgety, feeling the need to just do something.

"So do you want tea?" I asked, already walking towards the kitchen area.

"No, I'm fine actually." Harry quickly turned down the offer while standing stiffly in place.

I halted on my trek to the kitchen, so I decided on a different tactic. "Do you watch the telly? If you do, we could do that... or something..." I quirkily added at the end.

"No," he flatly declined while absent-mindedly staring about my flat as if he was examining it.

"Oh," I said, fiddling with my fingers as a means to try and come up with an idea of something to do.

Seeming to realize what he said and my demeanor, he turned to look at me, then at the television, and backtracked, "I meant no as in I don't really watch much t.v. but I'm more than willing to."

Relaxing some, I nodded, grabbed the remote from off the t.v. stand, sat down,, turned the t.v. on, and went to Netflix.

 

I noticed that Harry was still standing while watching my every move. "Oh, uhm you can sit down if you want."

"Okay," he said before plopping down beside me on the couch.

"Have you watched this before?" I asked, going to my recently viewed shows and highlighting 'The Walking Dead'.

"Nope." Harry shook his head.

And so that simple word began our season marathon of TWD.

"Damn," Harry said once we finished the first season.

"Damn indeed. So, favorite character?"

"Glenn for sure."

"Really? I like Daryl. Do you live close to here? You got here pretty quick," I stated.

"I live everywhere and anywhere I want to."

"Even in a women's restroom?" I asked, eyebrows raised jokingly.

"Well, that's not really where I want to be, so no." Harry reasoned, a slight grin on his lips.

"So, outside of being FBI, what else do you do?"

"Basically hunt monsters."

I snorted bitterly and Harry's mood changed to something more guarded, "yeah sure."

"I'm being serioous."

Rolling my eyes, I changed the subject, "what did you do to Niall?"

His features softened, "I did to him what a bad guy like him deserves. I did what I had to do."

"What did-" /he deserve/ I was about to ask, but our phones began to ring in unison.

Harry looked relieved, but I sighed as we both picked up our mobiles.

 

"Harry, Louis, we're on a group call right now. There's a new case." Simon spoke.

Sighing, I rolled my eyes and murmured, "not like we can't hear each other already.

"What was that over there Louis?" Simon asked.

"Nothing at all." I grumbled.

When we finished our call, Harry and got up from the couch and I shut the t.v. off.

"Um, before we leave, I- uhm- I..." I cleared my throat to sort out my words and smoothed out my voice along with my thoughts. "I wanted to ask what you and my father used to do."

Harry smiled warmly for the first time that I've seen, though his answer was anything but what I wanted to hear. "I'll tell you when you're ready."


	10. Others Like Me (Harry's p.o.v.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello all you lovely people! First of all, how are you all!? I know it's been a very very long while since I've updated, like a month and I'm so sorry! I had to go to dance team after school and it was my birthday on the 17th and I had so many projects to finish and I had a ton of tests so I've been quite busy planning and doing school work. So I'm so sorry that I couldn't get this to you sooner! Let's begin, but first...!
> 
> QoTD: when is your birthday and how old are you if your birthday has passed, but if your birthday hasn't passed yet, how old are you going to be? Chose your answer wisely!
> 
> I am 16 and my birthday is on March 17th!
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

Why hello all you lovely people! First of all, how are you all!? I know it's been a very very long while since I've updated, like a month and I'm so sorry! I had to go to dance team after school and it was my birthday on the 17th and I had so many projects to finish and I had a ton of tests so I've been quite busy planning and doing school work. So I'm so sorry that I couldn't get this to you sooner! Let's begin, but first...!

QoTD: when is your birthday and how old are you if your birthday has passed, but if your birthday hasn't passed yet, how old are you going to be? Chose your answer wisely!

I am 16 and my birthday is on March 17th!

Anyways enjoy!

I sighed and turned onto my side, unable to fall asleep. Last night, I decided to settle for sleeping on a park bench since it was a nice night.

That's what Troy and I used to do, on separate benches of course.

We'd look up at the stars and moon and fall asleep beneath the low light they offered.

Whenever I'm on a bench at night, that's all that I can think of. That's probably why it's hard for me to fall asleep right now, my mind is awake thinking about him.

Sighing again, I turned so that I was on my back. That's when I looked at my cell phone to see that it was 3:36 A.M. Shaking my head, I finally closed my eyes to sleep.

After a dreamless sleep, II heard my phone ringing, sighed and answered the call. "Styles residence, how may I help you?" I joked, knowing it was Simon since he's the only one who ever calls me.

"Who am I speaking to?" Simon played along.

"Harry Styles himself." I answered.

"Good, just the person I wanted to speak to. There's a new case, so get over here."

"Whatever you say pie man," I chortled.

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"I'll say what I want, now I'll be over there. Louis is coming right?"

"Of course he is. Already on his way in fact. I know he's been getting more sleep than you've been getting and that's saying a lot. Anyways, you better get here quickly, I think that Louis' just about here already."

***  
I sped my way on over to the department, getting there before Louis in ways that I'm not even going to describe, without using a car.

Anyways, Louis and I have been working together for a couple of months, so we've been through quite a number of cases together since I spent the afternoon with Louis.

"So what's the case?" Louis asked Simon, taking somewhat charge though if he knew what's going on, he'd know that it just ain't so.  
The both of us are currently in Simon's office, and Simon glanced over at me with a knowing glance, as if he could read my mind.

"There has been several unique beheadings in the area, so I want you to figure out if they're all one person or if there are different people involved. You should go the morgue and check the bodies out, then interview a few of the families. Each of the beheadings have been cases on their own, so families know about their member being dead. For some families it's been years since their loved ones' bodies have been found. They may be angry at you so be careful. There are tons of notes on each of the people's deaths, so I advise taking those. Questions?"

"None at all," I answered.

"Ditto," I answered and took note of when Louis visibly shuddered at my terminology.

"Good then, get to it. Eleanor will hand you the papers you need." Simon dismissed us.

Louis and I headed downstairs and I didn't try to engage in conversation, deciding we'd probably talk in the car anyway.

"Can I get the files that Simon has for me?" He asked Eleanor.

"I could... but that'd just be too easy," she winked at Louis, causing my heart to falter a beat.

Having been on this Earth for long enough, I know flirting when I see it. At first I hadn't been able to tell.

A subtle wink would have meant they had something in their eye. Now I know that it means something else, something that means so much more.

"Eleanor, there's a camera right above your head remember?" Louis reminded her politely, though I could tell that he's not at all interested in her by his bored expression.

"Oh yeah, I tend to forget about that whenever you're around," she shrugged innocently, looking through the files scattered about her desk.

Louis just awkwardly shrugged in response as she handed him the stack of rubber banded files. The two of us headed out to his car and he tossed the files at me, which I caught with ease. Once we were both buckled in, he began to drive.

"Hey, could you give me the closest address?" Louis asked, totally forgetting about protocol.

"Yeah sure," I said before rattling off the nearest address, which was only about eight minutes away, enough time to start a conversation. And none of it had to do with going to the morgue first. "I really enjoyed going to your house and watching The Walking Dead."

Quite frankly, though we've been working together for quite some time (a little over two months) we never have the time to hang out or anything.

"There's a new season on t.v. right now." Louis responded, grinning slightly.

"Well I haven't really watched the other seasons yet." I admitted, knowing that there was definitely more than one season.

"You don't have Netflix?" Louis asked, seeming surprised.

"Nope," I said since I didn't really have anything to watch it on, well except maybe on my phone...

"Well then, you and I need to watch that. You can come over just about whenever you need or want to. In fact, how about we do that as soon as we finish this case." Louis proposed.

"Maybe we go for a... casual drink after this case. I feel that we're both going to need it," I compromised.

Louis glanced over at me, not expecting me to be looking me to be looking straight at him and he quickly looked away. "I think that would be very nice."

"Cool," I smiled, excited to be hanging out with Louis.

"How old are you?" Louis decided to ask.

"Nineteen," I answered right off the bat.

"You're younger than me?" Louis asked in shock.

"Yup, and taller," I winked at him, not even sure if he saw it, though by the sudden color that appeared in his cheeks I think that he did.

"Oh." Louis said, seeming in shock still.

"Don't act so surprised," I snorted.

"I'll try," he chuckled this time, which I took as a good sign.

"Good, you better," I joked. "Any more questions for me?"

"Well... how did you become so successful so early in life?" Louis asked.

"Well let's just say that I have my sources and I know what to do and when in the right situations," I answered nonchalantly with thoughts of his father going through my mind.

Louis just hummed in response and looked ahead yet seeming deep in thought.

"Have you ever had a pet before?" I decided to ask him.

"Yep. Worst two months of my life. It was only a goldfish and he was super boring." Louis rolled his eyes fondly at the memory. "But I was still sad when he died, I mean what kind of four year old wouldn't be?"

"Hm. That's probably true..." I trailed off in thought. I've never had a pet before since I'm always moving around. If I were to have even a goldfish, it'd be dead within a day. However, that doesn't mean I've never longed for a pet. Doesn't everyone long for the things in life that they can't have?

Louis' eyes ventured over to me, "what pet would you want?"

"A cat probably." I answered off the top of my head.

He nodded thoughtfully and pulled up into a driveway. "Tell me about this case Styles, anything weird or out of the ordinary mentioned in the file?"

I skimmed over the papers in the new manila folder so he wouldn't accuse me of anything.

"Only thing odd is that the death was clean cut. His head wasn't found either, where as some others were." I knew what had probably happened though I couldn't be absolutely certain without a head. My guess is that it's another vamp, so the hunter took the toothless head.

Louis nodded and winced slightly while massaging his temple. "So I'm thinking it might be a different person entirely." He stated, though I wasn't distracted by what seemed like a migraine.

"Maybe he just evolved or he has a mental disorder. There could be other reasons too. Besides the point, how are you feeling? Are you sure that you're fit for this case?"

"I am fine, just a slight head ache. I'll be fine." Louis assured me.

I thought otherwise. Troy must have placed a hex or something on him, "how about I ask the questions and you do the investigating. Maybe you'll be able to focus better and clear your head. Sound good?" I made sure I had his consent.

"Yeah, sounds good," he nodded.

We headed out the car and I rang the doorbell on the small house. We stood waiting for a minute or so before the door opened and a man answered. "What do you want?"

"I'm Styles from the FBI and this here is Louis Tomlinson from the NYPD. We're here to ask about your roommate's death a few years ago."

The man's face showed recognition as he pursed his lips.

"Did you finally find his killer?"

"No, that's why we're here, we-" he cut me off rather rudely before I was able to reassure him anything.

"I don't even care! If you don't have his killer, then leave me alone!" He exploded, turning red in the face.

My eyes flashed to Louis of whom's face was screwed up in slight pain. "I suggest that you speak lower unless we accuse you of obstructing a federal investigation."

"Oh yeah? How so? You don't have enough evidence. I've watched my Law in Order!" He yelled the last part and I face palmed.

"Then would you rather be taken to the station for being a potential murder suspect?" Louis asked gruffly to my surprise, voice laced with underlying pain.

"With what evidence?" He asked again, which was seriously starting to annoy me.

"Well for one, I can tell that you don't have a new roommate yet. You've paid the rent on the place just fine. Maybe you realized that you didn't need him but didn't want to move out. I mean, I'm sure that we could get a warrant at least to search through his things. And with how defensive you're being, I may be able to put in a little sweet talking to get into your stuff too." Louis shrugged nonchalantly.

At that the man visibly gulped before composing himself again and looked at Louis as if he were just noticing him, "fierce, I like that. I guess that you can come in."

"I presume that you're talking to both Agent Styles and I," Louis stated without any room for question as he walked inside the small home and I followed him. Then he turned to me with a raised eyebrow, "are you sure that you can handle him?"

"Yeah, I think that I've got him taken care of now that I know how he operates and all," I assured him.

The man, Tom, stared at me oddly and Louis dismissed himself and began to look around carefully.

"So what can you tel me about your roommate... Brian?" I asked. "Was there anything off about him?"

"He'd get a horrible skin rash when he went out in the sun that made his skin bleed, so he had to wear a certain kind of sun block when he went out. Do you mean that kind of odd?" He asked with sarcasm.

"Yes I do actually, continue on," I nodded and took mental notes of each detail that he said.

"Well there was plenty off about Brian. He mostly kept to himself when it came to socializing with people other than friends, which were very few. He was gay... and we'd bang occasionally but we were still friends as he asked.-"

"Is that more motive I hear!?" Louis yelled from the other room. I could tell that there were thin walls here considering that I can hear Louis' movements from the other room.

Tom rolled his eyes and decided to ignore Louis' comment. "He'd go out from time to time during the night, probably once a week. When he came back he'd have a bag of something with him and I just assumed that he went out shopping. Um... his teeth were killer! They made him look like a vampire. But of course I knew that he wasn't since he'd bite me from time to time. Obviously, as you can see, nothing happened," Tom said casually.

Louis looked over at us in annoyance at the word vampire as he walked into the room.

I ignored him and nodded at Tom, "do you remember how he was like on the day that he was killed?"

"Of course I do! He was carefree, probably a bit too carefree in fact. I even thought that was high. And be fore you ask, no it's not normal to see him carefree like that. He was usually guarded and very careful."

Thinking over the facts, I figured that Brian had definitely been a vamp. Of course I didn't voice my thoughts out loud. Instead I decided to file that thought away and ask the preliminary questions so that he wouldn't get suspicious.

"Did he have any enemies?" I asked.

"Not that I knew of." Tom answered.

I looked up subtly to see where Louis was, but unfortunately for me, he was nowhere to be seen once again.

"Did you keep all of his possessions?" I decided to ask next.

"Not all of them, but a few. His family took the rest." He answered.

I nodded absentmindedly before Louis came walking in shaking his head a bit. I grinned slightly in acknowledgement.

"Thanks for your time, but we should get going now."

"Anything for the nice threatening police officers." He flashed a fake smile and winked at Louis.

I rolled eyes in annoyance and Louis and I walked out of the house, hearing the door being slammed very kindly behind us.

"What a nice person," Louis voiced his sarcastic thoughts once we were in the car.

"Yeah, I thought that he would've been more helpful. But I think that he had a little something for you." I waggled my eyebrows at him.

Louis decided to ignore me, "so I noticed that Tom used the word vampire. Is that what you're thinking too?" Louis asked guardedly.

"Can't be sure without the head. Speaking of heads, how's your head ache doing?" I asked, changing the subject.

"A lot better now that we're driving away from that bastard."

"Good. Couldn't have said it better myself," I chuckled.

Louis hummed, "I think that we forgot to do something..."

"Yup," I said nonchalantly. "We didn't go to the morgue yet."

"Shit!" Louis exclaimed, making a quick (and I think illegal) U-turn while turning his siren lights on.

Amused, I shook my head and gazed out the window in attempts to keep my laughter down.

"Stop laughing at me Styles," Louis whined, which I found to be quite adorable...

"I'm not laughing at you just the situation as a whole." I answered.

"You knew this whole time didn't you?"

"Maybe," I shrugged, calming my laughing down.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe that I forgot! The flipping body is going to be rotten by the time we get there!"

"Calm down Lou, you're like an angry teddy bear." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"What did you just call me?" Louis paused a moment in his ranting.

"An angry bear?" I said, though I was so confused that it came out as a question.

"No, before that."

"Lou?" I asked.

"Yeah, that one." Louis answered.

"What about it?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Well, now I need a nickname for you. Otherwise it wouldn't be fair." Louis started to go on yet another rant.

"Okay okay," I cut him off mid sentence once I got over his general cuteness. "I'd like very much to see you come up with a nickname for a name like Harry."

"Okay then, I will," Louis nodded, accepting the challenge.

"Good then," I nodded.

"What about Curly?" He asked, glancing over at me, my hair specifically.

"How about no. You need to use my actual name in it like I did for you. It's only fair and you know it."

"Ugh, I guess so. I'll think on it. In the meantime, why didn't you tell me!?" Louis decided to go back to the original topic.

"Because I thought that you'd remember on your own."

We lightly conversed until we reached the morgue where we met with a highly pissed off mortician. "Took you long enough," were her first words to us.

"Sorry," Louis apologized. "There was traffic."

"Uh-huh," she said, gazing outside with crossed arms. There was obviously no traffic and she raised an eyebrow at me. "You sure on that?"

"The traffic was further up," I assured her, covering for Louis. "So where are the bodies at?"

"Right." She said skeptically but let it go. "I'll get a few of them out."

"Is there anything weird about any of the killing?" I asked.

"Not necessarily, just that they seem like different killers."

"Well you're right about that, but we only need to worry about the cases where the heads were found. We don't need to worry about the other one," I ordered.

"On the contrary," Louis answered. "Usually the more clean cut the kill, the more psychotic they are."

"Yeah, or they could be the same killer with multiple personalities. I believe that either is dangerous. But the one who left the heads are even more so. It shows that they don't care about what they do as long as they're given attention for it." I spoke, even though I just contradicted myself numerous times.

"I'm trusting you right now with your decisions on this case and that' something that I rarely do. Do you understand me?" Louis asked fiercely, something that I definitely have noticed.

I nodded to show that I did understand and respect him, however my heart still skipped a beat knowing that I was lying to his face.

"Good, so basically what you're saying is that we're only going after one person and that's it, right?" Louis asked to make sure.

"Yes it is." I answered truthfully this time.

"And you are absolutely sure of this?" Louis asked.

"Deadly," I answered with an air of finality and he hesitantly nodded.

"Okay then, we should find out what was used to odd these heads. It would seem somewhat unique if it left behind these marks. We should get someone on figuring that out." Louis suggested.

"I agree with you," I nodded. "How about you get on that and I get to interviewing people."

"Sounds like something I can do." Louis said, seeming relieved. I wondered if it was because we were splitting up or because his words were actually true. In my opinion, I think that it was a combination of two.

"Good, I'll see you in a couple of hours then," I nodded.

Louis seemed almost disappointed when I said that, but he nodded nevertheless, "see you in a couple."

(A bit more than a couple of hours later)

Well let's just say that I didn't exactly lie to Louis, but I didn't only interview the necessary people. I had also managed to hunt down the hunter who was responsible for the other kills.

It wasn't as hard as you'd think to find him.

He was a someone that I've hunted with in the past, in fact. His name is Zayn and I warned him that he needs to discard the bodies more efficiently since FBI could be on his trail. So, he agreed to lay low for a couple of weeks.

I was glad that I wouldn't have to bust someone on my side. There aren't many hunters out there so whenever I meet any I usually protect them. However, yes, I have turned in hunters before to keep myself looking innocent, but no, I wouldn't do anything like that to Louis.

Louis actually means something to me, as to why, I won't say.

I wouldn't rat Zayn out as long as he stays on my good side.

Anyways, now I'm at the station and it looks like Louis had been waiting for a bit.

He raised a judgmental eyebrow, "what took you so long?"

"Ran into traffic," I answered, even though I hadn't taken my car.

"Mhm, of course," Louis nodded skeptically.

After all, we had literally just used the very same excuse for the mortician two hours ago, and I mentally face palmed at the realization.

"Find then, don't tell me. Beside the point, we've got a match for the weapon. It's a stolen artifact from some famous museum in Queens.

"Then who stole it?"

"Oh, already figured out a suspect and he's in our interrogation room. I think he's about to crack."

"What's his name and who is he?" II asked, starting to head towards the interrogation room, Louis following me.

"Carlos Ramirez and he's a janitor at the museum. So he had the access, but as for motive we have no idea."

"Okay then, I'm on it," I nodded, heading into the room, carefully closing the door and sitting across from Ramirez.

He was sweatily looking down as he fiddled with his fingers. I looked at his wrist and noticed a couple braided colorful bracelets were fastened there barely hidden beneath the sleeves.

"You have children, two girls," I stated.

All he did was nod solemnly.

"You're single, and I know that janitorial work doesn't offer all that much... so my guess is that you sold it." I said, staring into his blood shot eyes.

He nodded again.

"Tell me who you sold it to and you'll stay out of jail so you can stay with your family," I proposed.

"He will kill mis (my) children," Carlos answered.

"We'll hold you and your children in protective custody until we're sure that you and you're family is entirely out of harms way."

Carlos slowly and hesitantly nodded, "I give you name."

***

"Remind me why we're here again?" Louis groaned in annoyance.

We've been waiting in a crappy coffee shop for what seems like hours, though it's only been about half an hour.

"We're waiting for some gangster to show up since he's the one who went and bought the weapon used to kill a crap load of people," I answered.

"Well I think their coffee poisoned me or something; it's so bad," Louis complained.

"I know, but we have to keep ordering until he comes and we can't flip our badges around here or else I'm pretty sure that our guy would get tipped off."

"This place is shady as fuck," Louis mumbled, then ,sobered up as he looked up, "I've got eyes on our guy."

"Okay then, let's move in," I said, moving to stand up, causing people to look at me.

However, Louis shook his head, "just let him finish his crappy coffee first, then you can get him. How about you go order something else since you're already up."

Begrudgingly, I went to stand on the line behind 'Felix', or at least that's what people call him, or what he decided to call himself. I watched as he kept his head down and ordered his coffee.

I looked over he menu and ordered a few donuts, waited, then paid.

"Wanna split these donuts?" I asked Louis when I sat back down with the donuts.

Louis hesitantly eyed the donut as if it was going to jump out the box and eat him instead. "Only half."

I placed two donuts on my plate and pushed the box to Louis since it had formerly contained only four. Louis cleared his throat, "I meant only half a donut."

"Oh, then choose which one you want and cut it in-" before I could finish, Louis got up abruptly and cut me off.

"Our target is on the move."

I got up as well and definitely didn't stare at him as he walked over to Felix and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, NYPD. I'm going to have to ask you to come with me," Louis said firmly yet politely while taking hold of Felix's forearm.

I think that I ended up liking him just a little bit more as I saw Louis cuff Felix as well.

At the end of the day, Felix was arrested, the odd weapon had been returned to its home, and Louis and I can now head out to get a good drink in.

"Sorry, but not tonight," Louis said when I reminded him of our preposition.

"But you said that-"

"I know what I said, but I'm quite tired. How about we have a little... sleep over." Louis asked instead.

"Okay... my only request is that I get to sleep in the bed," I said.

"That's fine, I'll just sleep on the couch or-"

I shook my head, "you misunderstood me. I want to sleep in the bed with you."

"Oh," Louis answered in surprise and gaped before awkwardly nodding. "Okay then, but only for sleeping."

"Of course," I nodded. "That was what I meant."

If Louis and I ended up snuggling in bed together, no one had to know; especially if I held him tightly through his slumber.


	11. Something Bigger (Louis' p.o.v.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello people!
> 
> I know that it's been awhile, but here's an update! I hope that it isn't rushed or bad or anything!
> 
> Don't have much to say, so on to the QoTD!
> 
> Question of the Day: What is your current favorite movie? And why?
> 
> This is quite difficult, but I think that the movie "A Beautiful Mind" is one of my favorites because it gives you a glance of what a person with schizophrenia's life is like. It really gives you a look inside their mind and through their eyes and it's just an absolutely crazy yet beautiful movie.
> 
> Enjoy this update!!!

I sleepily opened my eyes, even though I really didn't want to, and blushed when I realized that Harry was holding my closely and tightly to his chest.

"Um... Harry," I mumbled, trying to wake him. All he did was mumble and hold me even tighter, burying his head in my hair.

I poked his neck, thinking that it'd tickle, but I was horrified to see that he didn't even move. What kind of person isn't ticklish? Yawning lazily, I cuddled further into Harry, loving the warmth that he offers. Without really meaning to, I ended up falling back to sleep.

The next time I woke up, it was to an odd pressure being applied to my forehead, then there was the sound of light shuffling. I recognized that the odd pressure was a kiss and I frowned immediately. It wasn't an appropriate gesture for Harry to be displaying. In fact, I was about to tell him that, but something else caught my attention.

"Hey Simon," Harry spoke lowly.

He chuckled, "of course there is. There's always something else."

After pausing, he stifled his laugh, " oh don't worry about him. I hid his phone last night so that he'd sleep more." Another pause, "yeah, we're a bit busy right now so you can tell the team to go on to the crime scene without us. We could be awhile so don't wait up for us."

I rolled my eyes at how casual he sounded and sat up sleepily when there wasn't any more talking from Harry. "Why'd you do that?" I asked through a yawn.

"Well I know that we both stayed up quite late last night, so I wanted to make sure you get enough rest. That way, you'll be at the top of your game." Harry stated.

"You made it sound like we were sleeping together!"

"Well we were," Harry mused with a smirk, knowing exactly what I meant but wanting to annoy me about it.

Rolling my eyes, I decided to take full advantage of the opportunity and plopped back down in bed to sleep again. Sleepily, I closed my eyes, yet found it quite difficult to fall asleep without Harry's warmth around me. Too stubborn, I decided against asking him to come back to bed and instead decided to rely solely on my own body heat and my blankets.

/It was hot.

Too hot.

I was burning hot, in fact.

I couldn't breathe and I don't know how I got here.

"Oh you know how you got here," the familiar haunting voice of Joseph Wright spoke to me menacingly.

Freaking out, I immediately began to hyperventilate from the lack of oxygen combined with the sweltering heat and Joseph's mocking voice.

"It's hot isn't it?" He chuckled.

When I tried screaming out for help, all that came out was a dry croak that did nothing at all to help my status. My lips split from how chapped they were and my skin began to disappear into the flames, though the flames only seemed to grow that much more hot.

I'm pretty sure that this is what it feels like to die and burn in Hell./

I woke up with a start, sweat rolling down my forehead in beads as well as down my temples. The aroma of greasy bacon and French toast filled my nostrils instead of my own burning flesh. Wanting to shake off my nightmare, I shakily made my way over to my bathroom and splashed cool water on my face.

I must have slept with way too many blankets on...

Satisfied when my temperature was lowered, I silently rejoiced, then went downstairs. With wide eyes I nearly passed out when I saw Harry's appearance.

He was wearing a tank top that nicely showed off his muscles along with a pair of plain ly stained sweats. Curly hair that's usually splayed wildly against his neck was put messily up into a bun.  
I stood there for a full minute and a half watching Harry make up two plates, I just had to make sure that I wasn't hallucinating.

"It's really not polite to stare at people you know," Harry chuckled shortly and turned to face me, two plates in hand. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty well, how long was I asleep?" I asked, taking a plate from Harry as well as a seat at my small already set table.

"Only forty-five minutes. I though you would have slept even more considering you have the time."  
I shrugged, "well my dream sort of woke me up. So yeah. Thanks for cooking, by the way." Not bothering with a fork, I picked a piece of bacon from off of my plate and bit into it.

 

"No problem at all. Thanks for letting me stay the night. It was quite fun. How's the bacon?"

I nodded in approval, "very good. Anyone who can cook bacon like this is definitely a keeper." Realizing what I said, I froze in shock and tried to cover it up, "what I meant is that- I um meant it a friendly way. Not friendly as in (that) per say but more like uhm-"

"Calm down Lou," Harry said through his heavy laughter. "You're fine, I understood what you meant."

I stuffed my mouth with a large bite of French toast to prevent myself from giving an answer.

Once his laughter died down, I was halfway through my portion of French toast from all the big bites I was taking. "I have a nickname for you."

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"Har." I answered jokingly.

He thought over it for a very long moment and seemed to actually be considering it seriously. "I like it. It's real adorable actually, especially coming from you. So sure. I accept this nickname to be mine from you."

"But I was-"

"Don't finish that sentence. Yeah I know that you were joking, but I wasn't. And if you are going to expect to get a response from me informally, then that's the name you better use. Understood?" 

Harry stated, leaving no room for argument.

"Okay, fine."

"Okay fine what?"

"Okay fine... Har." I said, a stubborn grin spreading its way onto my face.

I do think that this something that I can have a bit of fun with.

***  
"So what's the case Simon?" Harry asked the moment we walked into his office, before I was even able to ask myself.

"Teenage girls are going missing all throughout the Tri-state area. We can't assure they're still alive since they have been missing for so long, however, one girl has just recently gone missing. The press is calling this the Flower Girl Case since they've all recently been to a wedding as a flower girl; despite their age. This could be irrelevant, but don't throw this thought out completely. You're main objective is to find this recent missing girl, Melody Zastrow. Do you understand what you need to do?" Simon asked just to confirm.

"Yes sir," I answered before Harry could this time, and I mist definitely didn't have the urge to stick my tongue out at him. Nope, not at all.

"Okay then, get to it. You two love birds already missed the crime scene, let's not miss anything else. Go straight to Louis' office and see the pictures there. Take them with you if you must then go talk to the family." Simon dismissed us.

"Simon we're not-" I started, yet Harry cut me off by hustling me out of the room.

"Let's go Louis, we have work to do and Simon doesn't need to know all the detail."

Rolling my eyes, I succumbed to Harry's guidance down the stairs. However, even though we reached the bottom, Harry still kept his hand at my waist, earning a couple of odd stares from people. Once we got to my office, I turned the light on and made sure to keep the door wide open since I didn't want Harry to try anything weird. On my desk, as promised, there were a bunch of pictures scattered across my desk neatly. Each picture was a very detailed picture of a section of the crime scene where she had been abducted. In total, there had to be at least forty-six pictures that made up the entire crime scene.

There was a minivan that had its front passenger window busted in. In more detailed photos, the seat belt was frayed in two places from being cut. On the jagged edges of the leftover glass in the window frame, there was hair, some blood, and what seemed like purple clothing fibers.

"They dragged her out the window so there's definitely more than one person behind this. When the seat belt was cut, someone had to hold her down to make sure she didn't try to escape," Harry spoke up first.

"I concur with that. What do you think of the flowers on her seat? There's no blood on them, so they left them there after the nabbed her," I pointed out.

"They should be on that right now, but they look like baby's breath flowers. If I'm right, which I am, they resemble innocence."

"Interesting on the flowers. They should be working on the skid marks as well. We should also be able to get he security tapes anyway to pull up the license plate number just in case. Someone should get to figuring that out whilst we're out as well," I pointed out.

Nodding thoughtfully, Harry agreed with me, "good thinking, you get your car started up and I'll ask someone to get the tapes." Harry suggested.

"Sir yes sir," I said sarcastically, yet I walked out anyway. However, before I was able to walk out the front entrance, I heard Eleanor call out to me from her desk.

"Louis! Wait!"

Sighing in defeat, I turned to face her.

"Is it true?" She asked solemnly pouting before I could say anything.

"About what?" I asked exasperatedly, annoyed that she'd automatically think I'd know what she's talking about.

"About you any Harry being... involved?" She asked hesitantly. "A lot of people saw his hand on your waist this morning which is a no-no area for friends."

Utterly shocked that word was able to get around that quick, I gaped open mouthed for a full thirty seconds, "No it's not true!"

"Louis, it's okay if you are, I don't judge. I just wanted you to know that I always liked you-" She began to confess.

"Whoa- hold up, Harry and I are not dating!" I exclaimed.

"So then that means that you're still up for grabs?" She asked, sounding all too hopeful.

I thought over my answer, scared to see her reaction, so I went with simple, "... yes...?" I said uncertainly.

She let out a shriek that made my ears want to bleed, "YEEEEESSSSS!"

"Oh God," I mumbled and walked out of the building. "See you later Bart," I continued my mumbling, so that he could just barely hear me.

"Be careful with this case, Tomlinson."

"When am I not?" I asked rhetorically and loud enough for him to hear as the distance between us grew. I heard his answering chuckle all the way from my car and grinned myself. Starting up my car, I brought it around to the front door.

Usually, Bart doesn't allow people to park by the front since it's a hazard, but he lets me do it because I'm just awesome like that.

A couple of minutes later, Harry opened the passenger car door and got in, sitting in his rightful seat. "Eleanor is inside screaming everyone's ears off. Would that have anything to do with you by any chance?"

"Not at all," I said somewhat honestly. After all, I hadn't been the one who forced her mouth open and vocal chords to vibrate and make screaming sounds.

"Mhm, I totally believe you," Harry nodded.

"Good, because you really should."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. The parents' house is a bit far from here, about twenty five minutes, so it's not too long of a drive. Not very long at all now that I think about it."

I hummed shortly in agreement and yawned.

"You're still tired." Harry stated instead of asking.

"Well, Mr. Styles, I don't know when someone is not tired. Did you know that when you get too much sleep you can still be as tired as when you get no sleep?" I asked.

"Of course I do, there's rarely something that I don't know. And it's just Har, remember?" Harry raised an eyebrow at me, knowing that I was looking over briefly.

"Whatever you say," I rolled my eyes at his cockiness and continued looking at the street once again (where I'm supposed to be looking). "I will find something that you don't know sooner or later," I said accepting yet another challenge.

"I'd love to see that happen."

Shaking my head, I grinned, "I bet that you would."

After a few minutes of a comfortable silence, I turned on the radio and turned it to my favorite station. When the song "Stressed Out" by Twenty-One Pilots came on, I immediately turned the volume up so that it was blasting. Being one of my favorite songs, I decided to sing along, not ashamed since II knew that Harry couldn't possibly hear me over the music.

"I can't believe you listen to this!" Harry yelled over the music.

"Why!?" I asked while turning the volume down sightly.

"Because I listen t them too!"

"Oh my goodness!" I exclaimed.

"It's like we were made for each other!" Harry yelled, smiling widely.

***

Myra Zastrow was sobbing loudly as she was being consoled by her husband Robert. "All," she sniffled, "all I did was step inside just to pick up our or-der. There was such a- a long- line and I didn't think it'd take very- very long. So- so I just left her in-side you know? I didn't want her t-to be ev-en more bored."

"Was there anyone suspicious inside or outside the restaurant that you noticed?" Harry asked as I observed each of the of pictures they had hanging around. Pursing my lips, I took not of Cheyenne's always constant long sleeves and the father's too big smile; so big that it couldn't have been genuine.

"Robert, why weren't you in the car that day?" I decided to casually ask.

"Because Dehlia volunteered to go." He answered steadily and just as casually.

"Then why did Cheyenne need to go if she didn't want to, as stated by you Dehlia."

Her gaze set on the carpeted floor by her feet instead of in my direction, lips parted and eyes pouring with even more tears than before.

I pursed my lips, "mhm, that's what I thought. Robert Zastrow, I'm afraid that you're going to have to come with me please. I'll be taking you down to the station for further questioning."

"For what!? I didn't kidnap my own daughter!" He yelled, tightening his grip around Dehlia's waist, as if she was his anchor to keep him planted in his spot.

"Didn't say that you did Sir, but I'm still going to have to ask you to get your hands off of Dehlia right now and come with me before I force you to myself."

Robert turned red in the face and forcefully pushed his wife away so that she fell to the ground, caught off guard by the whole situation.

"Sir, that is assault and also proof of against you." I said harshly, gripping his wrist and coming behind him to handcuff his wrists together.

***

After questioning Robert Zastrow for a total of two minutes, Harry and I cracked him and got him confessing to domestic abuse. He wasn't really a smart one, and his strength supersedes his logic and ability to think ahead in a situation; such as right now.

"Good, now with that off your chest, how about you tell us about your daughter." Harry spoke up once the man was nearly reduced to nothing but tears.

"I don't know where she is, why can't you just believe me. I love her, but I just have a temper sometimes." He mumbled, trying to calm himself as he looked straight ahead at the one-way glass window behind me, a sign of defeat, yet also a sign of guilt since he couldn't look neither Harry nor I in the eyes.

"Does she have any enemies then? Any boyfriends or girlfriends?" I decided to ask, also deciding that he was innocent on he subject of his daughters kidnapping.

"No to both those questions. She was sweet, too sweet for this world." He shook his head, propping his elbows up on the metal table and placed his forehead in his the palms of his hands.

"Sir, you need to stay here since you have laid your hands on you daughter and your wife in a harmful way." Harry said, motioning for me to get up as well, even though I still wanted to continue questioning Robert.

When Harry and II walked out, I turned back to look at Harry, "why did we need to leave?"

"Because he's given us all the information that we need on this case, and we really don't have a lot of time to find Cheyenne." Harry answered, "the tests should be done right about now."

Feeling stubborn, yet knowing that he was right, I disregarded my feelings. "Okay then fine. Let's head over to the lab."

We sped over to the lab, for the sake of time, and made it there not too long after. As expected, there was a manila folder of results waiting for us there.

"So the flower was definitely baby's breath," Harry stated, skimming over papers and papers of results.

"And the car was a stolen rental, confirmed by both the license plate on the video and the tire impressions." I stated as well.

"Blood was hers, hair was hers, skin n the fibers also confirm that they were from her clothes. The seat belt was purposely frayed so there's no way to tell what had cut it," Harry said, a hint of dismay.

"This is the perfect crime, absolutely nothing leads us to the perpetrators. Not even the car was theirs! They're experienced, so they must have been doing this for awhile, a long while."

For a good few solid minutes, Harry read over the papers, "we should look at who was renting the car out."

"I agree with you, lets go, then."

***

"Oh my goodness, I'm so glad that you've found our car!" an over excitable woman said, I think that her name is Kristy (my eyes glanced sneakily at her name tag then back at her) yup, her name is Kristy.

"Well to a degree, Miss. Do you know who had it last?" I asked.

"Of course I do, what kind of rental company do you think we are?" She rose her eyebrows as she looked at her computer screen to the left side of her desk while typing something with the keyboard.

"I'm not entirely sure yet. You'd be surprised about how many fake rental car companies have sold stolen cars in New York state alone," I stated the truth.

Her smile dropped a moment before returning again, "a ma named Timothy Carlton rented this car."

"Timothy Carlton... I know that name from somewhere..." I stated and looked at Harry with furrowed eyebrows when my memory backfired.

Harry's lit up at the opportunity as if he knew the answer already and was excited to let us know that. "Timothy Carlton, missing person's case a few years back. His body was never found, so he's presumed dead."

"Oh yeah, that case. Ed told about that case. He worked on it with a couple other people." I snapped my fingers together, mildly pissed that I couldn't come up with the answer myself.

"Yes, exactly that Timothy Carlton." Kristy nodded.

"But Carlton has no relation at all with the teenagers being kidnapped, so we have to look more into him. I thought about the kind of car he had rented, a big sturdy SUV. It came high off the ground, but not too high.

"In your rental system, do you keep track of who else, outside of Carlton, uses the car while he's renting it?" Harry asked, with the sign mind set as mine.

"Not many rental car companies are doing this, but yes. There's only his wife's name here for right now." She answered, almost immediately.

"Wife... he had kids, didn't he Harry?" I turned to look at him this time as I spoke.

"He sure did, two boys and one dead teenage daughter." Harry answered immediately, how he managed that off the top off his head, I haven the slightest idea, but he did it.

"That's right, she was also on that list of people earlier in the rental, but she was taken off a couple days later," Kristy nodded.

I turned back to look at Kristy, a million thoughts running through my mind. "Thank you so much for the help ma'am." I nodded, then Harry and I walked out off the place in a hurry and hopped back into my car, slamming the doors shut simultaneously.

"They kidnapped Carlton as well," Harry said immediately as I started up the car.

"Exactly. As to why, I have no idea whatsoever, but I don't think that it's for a very good reason." I said, carefully watching the rear view mirrors as I started to back the car out of the parking space.

"You don't need to do the whole process of twisting your body around to look out the back window?" Harry asked, seeming amazed.

"There's something you didn't know," I said, remembering our bet.

"That was obviously a rhetorical question to put more...emphasis on the statement without it being an actual question," Harry rattled off immediately.

"Mhm, I'll let this one pass, but the next time, I may not be so forgiving," I said, expressing (great) doubt in each of my words.

"We need to reopen Carlton's case and see if they found anything that'll lead us to them." I chose to change the subject to spare Harry the embarrassment.

"I remember this case so well that you don't need to," Harry stated. "Everything was a dead end, just like we're at now."

"We can't be too sure, I mean-"

Just before I was able to finish my very meaningful mini-speech (a.k.a. my very long and drawn out unnecessary rant), both Harry and I's phones began to ring in sync, meaning that it could only be one person.

Simon Cowell. (My very very bossy boss.)

"I'm driving, you pick up," I said quickly glancing over to Harry. Harry didn't argue, though I knew that he wanted to, and tapped the speaker button, which both answered Simon's call and put him on speaker phone.

"You two are in for a doozy of a surprise when you get here, but I'm going to ruin it for you right now. Another girl went missing and another turned up dead. Press is going crazy, so hurry the Hell up and solve this flipping case."

"Yes sir. We don't have any other major leads yet, but we're working on it," I answered, using the accelerator to speed up.

"Well hurry it up. This girl needs an analysis done," Simon said, sounding quite frustrated, but I've learned that it isn't because of me.

"We're on our way over right now, Sir." I answered. Simon hung up before I was able to tell Harry to do so.

"Damn, does he always talk to you like that?" Harry asked, seeming surprised.

"Only when he's really stressed out," I answered, extra emphasis on the 'really'. "Why are you asking?"

"He never talks to me like that." Harry explained, "it pisses me off when he does though." He admitted.

I hummed shortly and turned my siren on whilst I began to speed down the street. Harry and I rushed into the morgue once we arrived. The body there lying on the examining table was a skinny girl who had dark hair, not a somewhat well-fed girl with light brown hair.

"This probably is not Cheyenne, but we should still have a cross reference of this girl's blood and Cheyenne's from the crime scene," I stated.

"I agree." Harry nodded.

"There's more flowers in her hands," I pointed out, "is it still baby's breath?"

With a gloved hand, Harry picked up the bundle of flowers, "yes, but they're dead and there's seems to be blood on them."

"What's the cause of death?" I looked at the coroner.

"Suffocation," she answered instantly.

My eyes glanced over the girl's neck, yet found no marks there, "are there any indications as to how?"

"I'm not sure yet. She already had asthma, I know that already, anyone could've been able to tell. Whether death was accidental or not is what needs to be figured out," she explained.

"Nothing bloody..." I trailed off. "So this is someone else's blood on the flowers. This is the first body that turned up; so we need to find out as much as we can about her. As of now, we have no name for her either, but we need to figure that out in order for us to solve this." I looked over at Harry for confirmation and he nodded in agreement.

"I suggest, to start out, that you remove one of her back teeth and test to see what kind of environment she grew up in. As she was seen as an innocent teenager, her prints probably wouldn't be in any systems. Before removing the tooth, remember to try matching any dental records." Harry barked out his orders quickly.

"Of course sir," she nodded, carefully took the flower from Harry and sealed it in a bag.

The bag was handed off to an intern, "take this to the lab so they can start testing the supposed blood on them. Also be sure to tell them that they're going to retrieve dental pictures and a molar afterwards."

"Y-yes ma'am," he nodded before quickly scuttling off.

I pursed my lips with thoughts about how much paperwork this was going to accumulate afterwards as the coroner began to prepare the tests that Harry had asked for. Just to occupy my mind, I began to think back to when the coroner had handed the intern the small bag with the flowers. Their hands had lingered on each other's for far longer than they should have. The intern was quite nervous as well upon entering and exiting the room. I chuckled slightly at the conclusion that I had come to. Harry raised a silent eyebrow at me and I subtly nodded to the intern when the intern came stumbling back in.

"The-there was definitely bl-blood on the fl-flowers," he said instantly and nervously looking down as he spoke. "They're st-still testing t-to see if it matches Ch-Cheyenne's, but they c-can take the dental x-rays a-and the tooth n-now."

Harry watched closely as the coroner handed the intern a folder containing the pictures and another plastic bag with the girl's tooth.

He thanked her before scuttling off to the lab once again. Realizing what he just witnessed, Harry's eyes widened and he let out a small chuckle as well.

"Is there something funny?" The coroner asked, eyebrows furrowed into a scowl.

"No ma'am," I answered.

"Not at all..." Harry trailed off, sentence unfinished. "But... does your intern get paid?"

"No..." she answered. "Why would he?"

Harry shrugged, "no reason. Just wanted to make sure."

"Of what? just spit it out already," she said, seeming to be fed up with Harry's uncompleted sentences.

"Don't worry about it," Harry shook his head.

The intern walked back in nervously, "um. The blood doesn't match Cheyenne's. And the flower is definitely baby's breath. Th-there wasn't a match for the dental x-rays n-nor did t-tooth dentin r-reveal anything."

"She must have really had bad parents if she's never been brought to a dentist before." The coroner said.

"It may be a bit late for this, but maybe a nasal swab could be done I suppose," I suggested.

The coroner nodded, "good, call. I was thinking the same thing, but the particulates could've died by now or been obstructed."

"It's something that needs to be done," Harry backed me up.

***

A half hour later, we got a hit from the nasal swab. It had contained particles from mint, sage, parsley, pine trees, and baby's breath. This led us to a place in upstate New York where a certain couple has a prize winning herb garden. The wife, Martha, works with wedding planning, which would explain how they knew what tormented teen had been a flower girl recently.

"I need this perimeter closed off!" I announced loudly to the officers surrounding me.

Harry, twenty officers, and I headed to this cabin, along with a paramedic or two. It was large enough to hold a bunch of children and the herb garden was apparent in the backyard. I knocked on the front door as the policemen scattered about, guns cocked.

A woman opened the door, "hello sirs, is there an issue?"

"Just a slight one. We have a warrant to search your house," I answered, pushing past her into the house.

"Is there any room in particular that you'd like to see?" She asked calmly, setting down the magazine that she had presumably been reading.

"I would very much like to take a look at your basement." Harry spoke confidently.

I frowned, Harry might be slightly off with his lunch since cabins don't usually have basements.

"It's undergoing renovations at the moment." Martha answered smoothly, yet I noticed a slight twitch in her left eyebrow at the statement.

How did Harry know?

"We have a warrant to even see your basement, ma'am," Harry answered pointedly.

"Yes sir," she nodded in defeat, leading us over to a door, which she unlocked with several keys that she pulled from her pocket.

Down in that basement, we found exactly whom we were looking for, at least twenty-five teenage girls, one tied up Timothy Carlton with a bleeding wound (probably where the blood on the flowers came from), and Martha's husband, Bern, was watching the restless teenagers asleep on tasty mattresses and blankets.

"We, we couldn't have our own children so, we decided to take girls that seemed like the kind of girl that we wanted." Martha readily gave up the information.

"And what about the dead children?" I asked fiercely. " If you loved them so much why would there be dead ones?"

"We... we only killed them if they were too disobedient or if they got too old. Here's a photo album of all the girls with their names," Martha confessed, coquettishly handing me the album from off of a shelf. "Their homes were horrible, so we rescued them. Hopefully now their families will be more.. appreciative of what they really have."

At the end of the day, justice was served.

Cheyenne was taken home to her mother.

The dead girl had been given a name, Janice Young.

Agnette, the girl that had gone missing hadn't been found, nor was she in the album.

I felt that I had done my sister Lottie right by finding these girls and putting their captors behind bars.

***

(p.o.v. switch)  
"Why are we h-here?" the new girl sniffled, tears rolling down her thin cheeks.

"It's because we're special," I said. "Well sort of. Someone in your family must be. I'm here because my older brother Louis is special."

"Will we even get out of here?" She sounded hopeful.

I shook my head, the hope was long gone from my tired voice, "I'm sorry newbie, but the only way out of here is through death."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So what do you think!? Hope you enjoyed and will have a fabulous day or night or whatever cx


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: hiya! Guess what!? This book is almost done, only 3 more chapters after this one!
> 
> Are you as excited as me? Probaby not cx
> 
> There will be a sequel, which I'm still currently working on, though I'm not sure when I'll post it, probably in September, but we'll see.
> 
> QotD: who is your favorite character in this fanfic so far and why? I know that there aren't a lot, but remember that there are the criminals to answer from as well.
> 
> My favorite character is... Joseph Wright because I feel so bad for killing him.
> 
> I'll maybe do a character ask if I get above 5 questions, submit as a comment.

"Gwenyth! He wouldn't want Tomlinson to be hurt!" The man yelled.

"Stay out of this Vince! I can deal with it on my own!" She yelled, throwing an anger filled punch at me and missing horribly since her anger clouded her aim.

Instead, I grabbed her wrist with the hand on my injured arm. Then with my other, I quickly removed my sling and tied it to the one wrist, then grabbed her other flailing wrist, tying it up as well.

It's been about a month and a half since Harry and I found all those girls. Since then, Harry has practically moved in. He insists on sleeping outside on my sleeping bag (well I'm the one who forces the sleeping bag on him) especially when it's cooler out. I don't really have a backyard per say, but there is a garden area behind my apartment building that no one ever uses (except for teens when they smoke their weed and drink their cheap alcohol illegally). I've asked him why he likes sleeping outside, and he says that it's because it helps him feel closer to my dad. After he said that, I bought him a longer sleeping bag and I used mine and we started sleeping together outside.

However, as winter is approaching, it's getting cooler outside, and I was the smart one and slept inside whereas Harry still chose to sleep outside. I may or may not have watched him restlessly fall asleep. The next morning, well I assumed that it was morning, I woke up to two things, Simon calling me, and snow.

"Simon?" I heard a very croaky Harry on the other line of the three way call.

"Jesus Harry, what the Hell happened to you!?" Simon exclaimed.

"He didn't listen to me," I said, referring to the whole sleeping outside thing.

"Goodness Lou, how rough were you on him you kinky bastard? Don't answer that actually, anyway, there's been many more beheadings and exanguinations over the past couple of months. The court date for that couple that kidnapped you is coming up. You and Harry need to show up. Harry, will you still be able to show up with your voice sounding like that?"

"Yup," Harry answered, though his voice cracked.

"I'll take your word for it, then."

I sighed and got out of bed, I guess that I'll be eating brunch after the trial.

***

"The jury has found Gwenyth and Vince Vandermark guilty on the charge of aggravated assault on a federal agent and a police offficer." The foreman of the jury spoke loud enough for the silent court room to hear as he stood up. A weight lifted off of my chest from the charge, knowing that they'd definitely get jail time and won't bother neither Harry nor I anymore.

"How does the jury find the Vandermarks on their charge of kidnapping both a federal agent and a police officer?" The judge spoke in question.

"We find thee Vandermarks guilty on this charge as well."  
Another weight was lifted from my shoulders as I began to relax into the sort of comfortable seat that I was in.

"How does the jury find thee Vandermarks on their charges of the multiple exanguinations?"

My heart began to beat faster, as if it felt guilty for what it knew and wanted to escape from my chest and scream the truth as I bled out on the courtroom floor.

"We have agreed that there isn't enough evidence to formally charge them for the murders, so we have found them not guilty."

My heart settled in my chest, realizing that we didn't have to be responsible for a false conviction. Even if they did kidnap me, I still don't want to put two innocent in jail for that reason.

Next to me, however, I noticed Harry's troubled gaze on the couple of whom were smirking back at him purposely.

Faintly, I found myself wondering if the not guilty charge was a mistake.

***

"Oh now you've done it!" Simon exploded.

"M'sorry," Harry spoke lowly.

"I thought you said that you had it!" Simon yelled.

I attempted to diffuse the bomb that was about to go off, "sir, I understand that. There really wasn't enough evidence to arrest them for the crime."

"Then you knuckleheads should have found more evidence. You two are supposed to be the top of your rank! You had better start being more thorough and acting like it otherwise I will report you to your higher ups, Styles, and Louis, I will demote you. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," I nodded.

"Good, now I want you two to reopen and solve this case pronto. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," I said, glancing over at Harry whom was pursing his lips to keep quiet.

We walked out of the office with our orders, and Harry stopped me, before we went downstairs, by lightly tugging on my arm.

"What now, Harry? We have work to do." I stated.

"Why do you take shit from him?" He asked coarsely, coughing afterwards.

"He's sort of my boss and he's right. He is where he is for a reason, not to mention that he's way higher than I am in rank. I just need to trust his judgment unless if he's saying something that would bring potential harm or danger to someone." I answered.

He shook his head, seeming in awe, "I don't know how you manage to follow him just like that."

I shrugged, "I trust him. Now how about we get to the morgue and reexamine the past victims and any recent ones."

"Yeah sure," he answered, voice, sounding nasally now that I was listening to him closer.

"you sound quite sick, are you sure that you're good for working this case?" I asked, concerned that we'd fuck up this case again.

He snorted, which threw him into a coughing fit afterwards. "Of course I'm sure."

Not wanting to waste time arguing, I decided not to push any further, assuming that he'd just end up tiring himself out. "Fine then, let's get to the morgue."

"Good then," Harry nodded, blowing his nose, something that he didn't do around other people.

We didn't waste anymore time talking and hopping into my car since Harry was in no condition for driving, I drove.  
Without much dialouge between the two of us due to Harry's cold, I turned the radio on, popping in my Twenty One Pilots CD. I drove quickly to the nearby morgue. Once we got there, we jumped out of the car to head inside.

"Alice!" I exclaimed when I saw the medical examiner whom had been doing something on the computer.

She looked up, eyes filled with recognization as they landed on me. "Louis! Hey, how have you been? See you've got a new partner there."

"Yeah, this is Harry Styles. Har, this is Alice. She was my team's medical examiner for the longest time, but she had to take some time off which is why you've never met her." I smiled.

For a moment, Harry stared at me, my mouth in particular, before snapping out of it and blushing, which I chose to dismiss as his cold acting up.

"Nice to meet you Alice," his voice cracked multiple times.

"I take it you're on a case." Alice stated.

"Yeah," I answered, sobering up.

"Then we can catch up later," Alice replied, going into serious medical examiner mode.

"Sounds good, Harry can even join us if he's not busy... or too sick either." I looked over at Harry briefly.

She smiled warmly, "of course he could."

"Thanks, now let's get down to business. We need to take out all the exanguinated bodies from storage." Harry spoke quietly, yet loud enough to be heard.

"Well that's a lot, then." Alice sighed while placing gloves on and walking into the storage room. Fourteen bodies were taken out.

"These aren't even all of them, but they're the most recent ones." Alice explained.

"Can we see the older ones instead?" I asked. "The killer would have been just starting out so they may have made a mistake or something of the sort."

"Sure," Alice nodded, and with my help, we placed the bodies back into their designated units.

We proceeded to take out the bodies from their compartments. Looking over the bodies, they all looked the same per say, the teeth were gone and their skin was pale from the total abscense of blood. However, on one of them, I noticed that his fingers were curled in on each other way more than what they usually do.

"What's up with this one's hand?" I decided to ask Alice.

"To my recollection, he was holding something tightly before death, so when rigor mortis set in and left it still sort of stayed that way." Alice explained, "would you like to look at what he was holding in his hand?"

"Yeah sure," I subtly nodded, focusing on something else.

"Okay then I'll be right back." Alice nodded and sped over to evidence.

My gaze landed on Harry whom seemed to be barely standing, "Har, are you okay?"

"Just dandy," he answered, leaning against a wall quite heavily.

"Yeah sure," I said, though it was laced with sarcasm. Before I was able to further express my concern, Alice walked in with a plastic evidence bag.

"It looks like a part of a map with a star over Potsdam, New York. On the back there's a set of coordinates. It was checked out before, but there was no one there. Though there were signs that someone had been living there." Alice explained in depth.

"Okay then, send the coordinates to my phone, Simon has my number. Are you ready Harry?" I turned to look over at Harry, who had passed out on the floor during Alice and I's mini conversation. "Harry?"

Both Alice and I rushed over to Harry. She felt his forehead, "he has a fever, aa quite bad one too. How about you go on and take him home to rest. I'll still send you the coordinates, let Simon know if you can't go though."

"Ma'am yes ma'aam," I nodded and went to lift Harry up. However, with my shortness combined with the engorging of Dunkin Donuts with little (no) exercise I was definitely not prepared for what I was trying to do.

When I tried to lift him, all I ended up doing was drag him an inch across the linoleum tiled floor.

"Do you need some help?" Alice asked me, raising an eyebrow and jutting her hip out.

"No Alice, don't worry I've got this," I lied. "Just warming up a bit."

She rolled her eyes, "of course you do. Come on and help me lift this giant," Alice stooped down to grab a couple of his limbs.

"Are you sure you should be heavy lifting after..." I trailed off.

"After what happened? Louis it was an abortion, not heart surgery. It's nothing taboo, I'm fine now," she assured me, grabbing his ankles. I carefully lifted Harry's shoulders at the same time. It took a bit of work and struggling, but in the end, Harry ended up in the back of my car safely strapped in.

"Thanks for the help, Alice, I really appreciate it." I smiled lightly as I buckled my own seatbelt.

"No problem at all, Lou. I was serious about getting together, but maybe we'll do that when Harry's feeling better." Alice smiled so that her teeth were showing.

She waved at me as I drove away.

As much as I didn't want a sick person holed up in my house to get me sick, I knew that I needed to. I mean, it's not like I knew, per say, where Harry lives. So, it's the right thing to do.

I'm pretty sure that Harry would do the same for me if I had passed out and needed immediate bed rest. Well, that is if he even if he has a home...

I was faced with even more of an issue when it came to getting Harry out off the car safely and up four flights of stairs to my flat since the elevator decided to go and break down.

So, I called the one person that I never thought I'd ever need to call; Alan Payne.

"Who is this?" A very non-Alan like person growled from the other end.

"Uhm... Louis Tomlinson NYPD officer... is this Alan Payne?" I frowned.

"Oh it's you Louis, hiya. Why are you calling? You never call me." Alan asked, returning to his normal bubbly self as if nothing had ever happened.

"You know, I just may have the perfect match for you," I thought out loud with thoughts of Eleanor in my head, without really meaning to.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that," Alan asked.  
"I meant that I may hav the perfect task for you." I falsely corrected myself.

"And what might that me?" Alan asked as there was some shuffling in the background.

"A friend of mine passed out and I need to get him to my flat. But you see the problem is that he is quite large and heavy for me to carry. If you're busy, I get it and I know that I've been quite rude to you, but I-"

He immediately cut me off. "Mr. Tomlinson, Sir, have no fear, I'd be more than happy to help you out."

"Thanks, then kid." I hung up my phone after giving him my location; the parking lot.

A.J. was in the parking lot in less than a few minutes. "Wheres this friend of yours?" Alan immediately asked, looking around.

"In my car," I answered, opening the back door.

His eyes flashed with recognition as they landed on Harry's unconscious body. "Oh my goodness! What's wrong with ha- him?" Alan asked, sounding quite odd.

I frowned and eyed him suspiciously, though his face revealed nothing, "he's sick so I'm going to take care of him until he gets better."

"I most definitely can lift him. I've carried him... well a man of his stature before." Alan nodded and carefully grabbed Harry beneath his armpits and hoisted the curly haired man onto his back so that it seemed like Harry was getting a piggy back ride. I began to seriously wonder where the kid hides all his strength. To say in the least, it sure doesn't look like he'll be sprouting muscles like Popeye anytime soon.

I followed closely behind as Alan carried Harry up the four flights of stairs and stopped at my apartment number.

"Could you unlock the door for me?" Alan asked.

"Yeah sure." I nodded and proceeded to unlock my front door then held it open for him. "Could you just set him down on the couch?"

"Of course!" He answered cheerily as he placed Harry carefully.

"I'm going to set up a fe things for him, bit could you do me a favor and check in on him every hour or so? I have a spare key hidden over my door way."

"Cool! Yeah sure! I have no problem with that," Alan nodded eagerly. "Wow!! I'm standing in a police officer's apartment! How cool is that!"

"Um yeah, please don't touch anything unnecesarily. Now I'm currently on a case so I'd really appreciate it if you'd skadaddle on out."

"Sir yes sir," Alan saluted me sillily before walking out and grabbing my key.

I sped around my house like a mad man to make tea and soup, set up some crackers, set out a glass of water, grab a thermometer, extra blankets, and also the t.v. remote. This took a total of twenty-five minutes, so when I headed out to my car, I did so quickly. Once I was in my car and buckled up, I took my phone out and took a look at the coordinates. Having no sense of direction at all, I got out my GPS and plugged in the coordinates, which led me to a patch of woods in Potsdam, New York.

"Goodness, what is it about upstate New York? There's bad cell service (if there is any), there's so much woodsy areas to get lost in, and you're nearly completely separated from society." I shook my head, then suddenly realized my own stupidity, "oh duh, that's exactly why."

It took  a very long while for me to get there, but once I did, it wasn't as abandoned as I had initially thought it'd be. The ride was quite uneventful. I spent most of the time talking to Ed on the phone, but other than that I mostly listened to my car radio.

When I got to the exact coordinates, which I got to by foot, it was all woods, and there was a cave there. In the cave there was an open bag with weapons inside. There was also a put out fire along with a thermos and a ton of food.

"There's someone living here." I mumbled, more as a not to myself.

"You're almost right on that one." I heard someone say from behind me and I turned around to see a person with darker skin and even darker hair standing there at the cave's mouth.

"Who the Hell are you!?" I yelled out, which echoed off the cave walls. All the while, I started inching towards the mouth of the cave.

"Nice try, but no," he tapped something thrice against the cave wall, causing there to be a harsh rumbling and scraping as metal ground against stone. I watched in horror as a metal wall with a single small rectangle cut into it began to cascade from the cave's mouth.

I probably should've should've been trying to escape instead of watching the wall's descent in fascination.

"The name's Zayn Malik, by the way, and believe it or not, I'm the good guy  here!"

When there was a loud resounding clank from the landing wall, I heard him ass on as an after note, "don't eat the food or drink the water, it's poisoned."

"Oh crap," I mumbled. "How am I supposed to get out of this one?"

***

(Harry's p.o.v.)

When I woke up, it was to a headache and a clogged nose. However, my sore throat was thankfully gone.

"Thank goodness you're awake," I familiar sigh, and I quickly sat up. In fact, it was a bit too quickly and caused stars to dot my vision.

"Who the Hell are you?" I asked, blinking away the blinding points of light.

"It's A.J., don't you remember me Harry?" He grinned.  
Frowning, I looked at the teenager and focused mmy vision on him. "Oh it's you. how's your father doing?"

"Pretty good, off right now hunting as usual," A.J. sobered up.

I looked around, noticing the apartment instantly as Louis'. "Where Louis?" I asked when I made the realization.

He shrugged, "beats me, he didn't quite say where quite say where he was going. He /did/ set out some soup and other stuff for you to eat and drink. But, well.... dad hasn't been back in a while and I'm running low on food and stuff so I ate some of it. Figured you wouldn't mind since you'd be better soon anyway."

"So you're telling me that you have no idea where Louis Tomlinson, the very person you're supposed to be watching, is!?"

"Well I'm sorry, but I couldn't think to ask because I was so fucking hungry!" A.J. exploded before sighing.

"Wow, Liam must be really busy then... I know how to figure out where Louis is!" I got up suddenly and ran my fastest out of the apartment.

All the while, I heard Alan asking if he could have my food, which was a yes.

***

Barely out of breath, despite the ten miles I had just ran, I burst into Simon's office, "Simon, I need to knw where Louis is. It's urgent."

Simon scrolled through his cell phone, "I'm surprised that he didn't tell you. I'll send you the coordinates, you've better hurry if you want to catch up to him."

Sighing, I nodded and took off again.

***

(Louis' p.o.v.)

After sitting with my knees drawn up to my chest for who knows how long, I started to hallucinate.

I had a certain someone calling my name.

"Louis? Where are you?" I recognized the voice as Harry's.

"Don't answer. You're hearing things." I muttered to myself.

The voice stopped after a few minutes and I relaxed. My stomach began to make its hunger known through rumbling and I was also suddenly aware of how dry my mouth was.  
Groaning in discomfort and distress, I leaned against the cave wall, tempted to eat the poisoned food.

A couple of hours or sso later, the sun was down and it got pretty damn cold.

"Where the fuck are you Lou!?" I heard the voice again. This time I knew I wasn't hallucinating because Harry would never have cursed nor referred to me as Lou if I was hearing things.

"Harry! Is it really you!?" I called out, got up, and shouted out of the rectangle opening.

I heard very hurried footsteps, then I saw Harry's face not two inch away from my own.

"Finally! Don't worry, I know how this thing works."

There was a loud screeching sound and I shakily stepped a couple steps back from the wall. I realized just how little energy I had, not really having the time to grab something to eat once the trial had ended.

It didn't take too long for Harry to find me in the dark setting, since he had the light of the moon and the flashlight on his phone to guide him.

"Who trapped you in here?" Harry asked, wrapping his strong arms tightly around me and helped me out of the cave.

"Some bastard named Zayn Malik. My car is just up ahead," I mumbled. "The moment we get in  my car I'm putting an APB out on his head."

"No, you're not actually," Harry mumbled. "I know him, he's a good guy."  
I snorted, "yeah, right. Good guys like to trap other good guys in caves without any food or water."

"No seriously, he's a hunter," Harry answered back to my sarcastic reply.

"Can you just cut the crap with all this hunter shit?" I snapped at him, feeling all too much drained to deal with this bullshit. "You know what? I'll give you three days to find a way to convince me, and even then I probably wouldn't believe you entirely, even if I were to get attacked by a fricking werewolf!" I yelled.

"You shouldn't say things like that so loudly, Lou." Harry warned me. "Someone  just might be listening in."

"Yeah whatever," I rolled my eyed, yet little did I know just how correct he was and how wrong I was.

***

That night, Harry hose to sleep outside, claiming to feel better. Unable to control him, I instead chose to sleep inside. I definitely didn't watch him as he stared up at the stars, longing to be outside with him. That feeling, however, didn't last as long as I would have liked it to.

There was a loud resounding crash from somewhere in my flat and I knew that it wasn't Harry, and assumed that it was someone who had broken into my flat.

Taking my emergency gun out from where it was duct taped to the bottom of my dresser, I quietly stalked out into my hallway. I then glanced over my living area to find it clear of anyone (or thing) that wasn't supposed to be there.

Well at least that was what I had initially thought.

I headed into my kitchen to find a shattered glass that had fallen out of my cabinet, and I also found a wide opened front door.

"Damn," I muttered, closing my door but not locking it in case I had to make some ort of great escape. I didn't have to look to far to find what I was looking for. In fact, I didn't have to look around. The moment I turned around; there it was. It had found there.

Growling and smirking at me was a sort of wolf like creature, yet its eyes proved to be too smart to belong to only a wolf. Its fur was too long and dramatic to be growing from a normal wolf as well. However, what frightened me was the dried blood on its paws and the still wet blood on its muzzle. In some patches of his fur I was able to spot scraps and fibers of clothing.

Holding out my gun towards it, I took off the safety, knowing that I wouldn't be needing it on. Before it was able to tackle me to the ground with its great strength, II took aim and shot it straight in the eye. I even watched as the bloody bullet zipped out the back of its furry head.

To my terror, the bullet had no affect (other than a shot out eye), and he growled showing its sharp teeth that had bloodied saliva dripping from them.

Everything happened all at once, yet time seemed to slow down.

My front door banged open at the very same moment that the wolf like creature sprung forward to jump on top of me. At the very same moment that the person with curly hair jumped in front of me, he pulled out his own gun and took aim at the creature.

I tugged on the person's shirt in attempts to warn him, knowing from experience that his gun would have no effect at all. Before I was able to say anything, the person shot the beast straight in its other human-like eye.

The person, Harry, then pulled me to the side so that the monster wouldn't land on top of us. Once the creature landed, it didn't get back up and blood pooled out of both its bullet wounds onto my tiled floor.

When Harry turned to look at me, I didn't hesitate to hug him tightly despite the blood spatter that was on him. Harry didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around me either, placing his gun on the counter behind me. Once his gun was on the counter, he gently pried my fingers open with oon oof his hands to gain possession of my gun as well.

I stared at the dead monster from where it lay dead and bleeding out on my kitchen floor.

"You're okay Lou, just don't look at it." Harry said in a hushed voice, turning us around sso that I was staring at my colorful kitchen backsplash instead, though I felt the heel of my sock step into the bodily fluid.

"It's gone now and I'll take care of it. I'll clean up the whole mess. You go to sleep and I promise that I'll protect you Lou." Harry coaxed me to calm down, then added at the end hesitantly, "always."

It was such a small and simple word, yet it did everything for my confidence in him.

That one small word helped Harry to gain my trust.


	13. Illusion vs. Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya folks! Are you ready for a triple update?
> 
> Well you better be because there's one coming your way so the question of the day will be posted on the third update.
> 
> Part 1 of 3 of the last chapters.

I hadn't been able to sleep at all last night. Harry held me tightly as we both laid on my bed facing each other.

"Is there anything I can do?" Harry asked quietly, and at first I didn't answer. "Lou, I need to clean up the mess in your kitchen."

"Can..." I trailed off, not sure if I should ask.

"Can what? Louis I want to help you, I'd do anything to help you."

"Can you hand me my-my phone?" I asked, motioning over to my dresser that was on his side."

"Of course Lou," he mumbled and reached my dresser to hand me my phone and ear buds, which I took gratefully.

I plugged my flower ear buds into my ears and listened to a song that I haven't heard in awhile; /Technicolor Beat by Oh Wonder/. After a long while of Harry stroking my hair and my favorite song playing, I calmed down some and Harry grinned just slightly, seeming to notice.

"I'm going to be back in a bit."

Ten long minutes later, Harry returned to my bedroom smelling faintly of disinfectant, and still I was awake.

I turned to face him and propped my head up on top of the palm of my hand. "I want you to tell me what you and my father used to do."

"Trust me, you're not ready yet," Harry said casually as he ran his large fingers through my hair, probably not something that he did entirely intentionally.

"How the bloody /Hell/ can I not be ready!?" My voice cracked as I sat up while stating my point. "I believe you now, I know that there are real monsters out there."

Harry chuckled, "oh I believe you, but I just can't tell you yet."

"Why not?" I whined quite childishly as I laid back down and faced Harry. I couldn't have cared any less about how child-like I sounded in that moment.

"Just because you know now doesn't mean that you're all the sudden ready for this. The transition from being a person and a hunter is something gradual. Your heritage doesn't matter, it's something you work to achieve, not born with. To become a hunter, especially one like your father, you need to be numb and detached. The things that once bothered you can't. You can't run, or scream, or hide, or cry from the things that go bump iin the night; you need to hold your ground. You may be a cop, but that couldn't even begin to prepare you for the nightmares that hunters have to go through day and night. It's a field you're not equipped in. You'd never be able to understand the choices and gruesome acts your father had to do." Harry ended his mini rant and that was probably the most I've ever heard him say.

To say in the least, I was pissed off by his response. I mean, who the /Hell/ is he to talk about a person that hadn't live with for just about all his childhood. He was my father for Pete's sake, I do know him, and a lot better than Harry could even try.

I wanted to tell him to go fuck himself, but all I was able to let out was a defeated, "okay then, fine. I get that I'm weak, but you could have said that a lot nicer."

As I saw Harry's mouth open to say something, I turned onto my side, not wanting to look at him anymore. "Lou I'm sorry." Harry mumbled into my hair and held me tightly and close to him. I curled in on myself and instead chose to turn up my music louder so I couldn't hear him if he were to say something.

That whole night, I lied awake, staring out the window at the stars. I knew Harry was still awake since his breathing never really slowed down and I knew that he was probably staring at the stars outside as well.

I listened to my music in silence all the way up until my phone died. Even then, I held still and didn't say anything. Deep down, I knew that Harry knew that I wasn't sleeping and the music stopped, but he didn't do anything to act upon that fact.

Harry's phone began to ring and he picked up as he quietly shuffled out of bed.

"Hello Simon," Harry said lowly, even though he knew that I was still awake. "There hasn't been progress on this case. We need to label it as a cold case for now... yes sir I acknowledge that. What are you calling for?... Oh Louis' sleeping, he had quite the evening. I'll relay the message to him though." After a longer pause this time, he answered, "yes sir, we'll do our best to get this one solved." Harry ended the call.

"We have a case Lou, you need to get up," Harry said softly to me.

Groaning, I turned to face him, "what's it about?" I asked, though it came out a lot like /wuh zit 'bout?/.

Harry smiled fondly at me. "A teenage YouTuber is missing. How about I give you her channel name to watch and gather information about her."

"Can I use your phone for that? Mine sort of died." I murmured, getting up and placing my phone on its charger.

"Yeah sure," Harry handed me his phone. "Her channel is called TheQueenofHearts."

I typed the name into the search bar to find a teen girl of whom has red curly hair and a kind face. To get to know her better, I watched her very first video.

She was shy and somewhat quiet, "hiya, I-I'm Elyza-a an-d this-s is my- my f-first You-T-Tube video... we-well obv-iously... b-but um yeah..." The video continued on much like that, quite awkward and stutter-y. But she was mostly just introduced herself. I've learned that Elyza was thirteen in this video, she has a stutter, and she's adopted.

I watched her most recent (and last video) and was surprised to see a sixteen year old teenager whom had half her hair dyed black and the other half was still red. She had snake bite piercings in her bottom lip, gages in her ears and a lot of heavy dark makeup on. I nearly thought she was an entirely different person all together. I would have believed that if I hadn't studied her features close enough.

"Hey g-guys. Sorry I'm n-not as outg-going... I'm ju-just..." She sighed and chuckled lightly. "I know that it sound-ds silly, but I ju-ust feel that I'm being wa-watched."

Quickly, I paused the video on her worried face, focusing on her teal eyes.

"Lou, you sort of need to get ready," Harry said walking back into the room, though I never remember seeing him walk out.

"I'll jus get to analyzing these videos, actually. You can go on and interview the family without me," I urged him.

"You do realize that you still have my phone, right?"

"Yeah, and your point is?" I asked.

"And I sort of need it. He answered slowly, as if it were just that obvious, which it probably was.

"Oh, my bad. Here you go," I handed him the phone as it was, not really knowing how to exit out of YouTube.

"Since your phone is charging, you should be able to watch youtube." Harry pointed out, then his eyes glanced over to my phone, "that is if you have YouTube."

"Of course I have YouTube," I muttered somewhat spitefully.

"Okay then, I'll see you in a bit," Harry said, cautiously running a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, see you Har," I mumbled.

It definitely didn't take me thirteen minutes to figure out how to find and use YouTube, but once I did, I refound the video, and the spot that the video was in then pressed play.

"It's jus-t-t that I-I fe-el that-t there's some-one st-stalking m-me... B-But it's w-whatever-r. I-I could be-e wrong," She shrugged.

I pursed my lips and remembered a distant memory.

Lottie had just come home from summer school with scared blue eyes filled with worried tears.

"What's wrong Lottie?" I held her tightly and mumbled into her hair.

All she did was whimper and stay where she was, wrapping her arms around me as well.

"Sh, you're okay Lots," I whispered.

It took a very full five minutes, but she eventually calmed down. "Can you talk now?" I asked lightly.

She sniffled and nodded, "yeah, I'm sorry Lou, it's just that I felt like someone was following me home."

"You're okay Lottie." I murmured, "no one iss following you. It's just your imagination. Your mind plays tricks on you when you watch too many of those silly crime shows."

Lottie nodded again, "Okay Lou."

Two weeks later, my dad was killed.

Two months after that, my dad was killed.

Two weeks after that, police were on the brink on giving up with searching for my still missing sister.

I bet that Elyza's parents told her the very same thing that I said to Lottie that day.

***

I was up watching Elyza's videos until three in the morning, and Harry was up in bed beside me. Since the whole... werewolf (God that's still quite odd to say) incident, he's insisted on keeping close to me, keeping true o his word of keeping me safe.

"Lou, I think that you need to get some sleep," Harry lightly suggested.

"I'll sleep when I want to." I mumbled, voice coarse from the lack of speaking.

"Oh I know, but you're body wants to sleep now, you're yawning every five seconds, your eyes are red and you'll have circles under them by the actual time you're supposed to be up."

"Elyza likes the color purple, but she hates grape flavored anything. She's adopted, she's known for awhile and that's part of the reason why she wanted to start a YouTube channel. She likes music, she like all forms of art, in fact. She likes the smell of leather, and she's thinking about dying the other half of her hair blue like Melanie Martinez." I rattled off the tp of my head. "And that's only a fraction of what I've learned about her." Tears came to my eyes, but I didn't let them spill over.

"Okay Lou. All this stuff us good and all to know, but how much of it is really important to our investigation and finding her?" Harry asked gently and paused the video that I was watching.

I pursed my lips.

"Exactly," Harry stated his point and carefully reached over me to take my phone from my hands, his own hand brushed against my own and I felt sparks at the contact, yet chose not to comment on it. He then pulled the ear buds out of my ears, pausing a moment to gently cup my face before placing both items (the phone and ear buds (not my face)) onto thee nightstand.

I sighed, "okay then, fine."

"Good, now goodnight for real this time, Lou."

"Yeah sure whatever. 'Night Har." I said spitefully, yet still relaxed into Harry's hold.

***

(Harry's p.o.v.)

I don't understand why Louis is so... infatuated with this girl; I'm seriously starting to hope he isn't a pedophile or something...

So, I went to the one person who would hopefully know what's up with this strange obsession; Simon Cowell.

When I walked into his office, I lightly shut his office door.

"Hey Harry, what's up?" SImon asked, looking up at me through his glasses.

"Louis. He's taking the missing YouTuber case very personally. He hasn't even asked about what I've found out yet. Would you know why he's acting like this?" I asked, taking a step closer to his desk.

Simon slowly nodded and unlocked a desk drawer with a key, then lightly paced a thin manilla folder onto his desk, scooting it closer to me. "Go on and read it."

I cautiously opened it, knowing there was something of importance inside. My eyes landed on a young-ish girl whose name was Charlotte and looked a lot like Louis.

"That's Charlotte, or Lottie for short. She's Louis' sister, and she disappeared at the age of twelve, almost thirteen. Last time he saw this file, he totally freaked out and wasn't the same for a couple months afterwards. It's a cold case now."

I closed the file and placed a hand over top the cover, "can I take this?"

"I have no use for it here. Just make sure he doesn't find it is all I ask.

"I promise I won't let that happen," I nodded.

"Good, you better not be lying to me, Styles," Simon said seriously.

"I never lie sir, I just don't always tell the whole truth." I said.

Simon shook his head, "of course you do, especially knowing what you are.

***

Trying to limit the time Louis had to spend on this case, I picked up from where I left off on investigating. Frowning at the lack of evidence, I went to their evidence storage and looked for the evidence on this case. I found the one thing that I was looking for, Elyza's cell phone.

She probably wasn't very smart, because she's the only teenager I know that doesn't have a password on her phone. Easily, I was able to gain access to her texts. I knew exactly what had happened as I browsed over her texts.

That means that I'll be back before Louis even wakes up.

***

(Louis' p.o.v.)

/"Louis, why can't you find me?"

"Lottie, I swear I'm trying-"

"Why can't you find me!?" She screamed in my face./

I quickly sat up and found Harry at my doorway staring at me in concern.

"You good?"

"I think this case could be related to an older cold case and I need this to be solved." I said, getting out of bed and unplugged my phone from its charger.

"Louis, I've already solved this case. Elyza ran away from home to go with her real mother. That's it," Harry said gently.

"But what about her video, she said that she felt like she was being watched," I said, unbelieving, looking away from him.

"It was all staged. Elyza's an ace actor, especially with that stutter of hers. You yourself said that she was into all forms of art, that would include acting as well."

I bit my lip, "did... have you found her yet?"

"Yes. And her mom has been arrested. I know that you were hoping this was connected to Lottie's case, but it's not Lou. This is just your usual custody kidnapping."

Th fact that Elyza was found and Lottie wasn't with her caused tumults of shock to run through me, and I instantly sat back down on my bed.

"If you'd ever want to be a hunter, you couldn't. I mean, how could you when you can't even separate your past from the present? You have to mae your decisions based on what you know to be true, not what you assume or hope to be. If you can't, then you couldn't possibly make the right decisions nor understand what your father and I have done."

***

(Third Person p.o.v.)

Seraphine smirked, the fire in her hair glinted off her red lipstick, causing her face to have a warm glow to it.

"It's a pleasure to be in your presence sir," she said slyly.

"Please, just call me Dream Catcher." The glowing man allowed for his brightness to drop some so she was able to see his face.

"Why of course, Dream Catcher," she did a polite curtsy.

"What have I done for such a woman of... flamboyancy to grace my ownself with her presence?"

Seraphine smiled sweetly and took a seat at the opposite end of the table that Dream Catcher had been sitting at.

"I have proposal to make," she answered as a small boy poured her a dark red drink; the boy was one of many of Dream Catcher's servant children.

Seraphine ignored the child, as if him being there wasn't at all out of the norm as she paid her attention to Dream Catcher's speaking.

"You are quite the important woman in this world, just as I am We must stick together right?" He chuckled slightly, "Tell me what you'd like."

Seraphine equipped her right hand with the dainty filled glass, "well, you and I both share a common..." she paused to take a sip from the glass, "enemy."

"And who might that be?" Dream Catcher arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, just a certain Louis Tomlinsn." She stated, setting down the glass.

He smiled widely and evilly, showing his teeth, "I had a feeling that you were going to ask about that. You want him dead, I want him dead," he slyly shrugged, "you don't owe me a thing, it's a deal."


	14. 48 Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2/3
> 
> Enjoy!

I woke up to the ringing of my cell phone. Without checking the caller ID, I just assumed that it was Simon since he’s the only one who’d really call me and Harry was outside sleeping despite the fact that there was literal snow on the ground from yesterday and it was even supposed to actively snow tonight.

“Hello Simon,” I yawned.

“Wrong person, but hello to you too.” The unknown person said a bit too cocky for my taste.

“Who are you?” I asked, frown on my face and I sat up in my bed. I took a sheet from out of my notepad and a pen and began to record each word he said and his attitude as quickly as I could.

“Wrong question, that doesn’t matter when the time’s running out for you.” The man cackled evilly, which I was sure to take note of.

“How is the time running out for me?” I asked him slowly and checked the time, noting that it was 12:03 A.M.

“I started a timer for you three minutes ago, that’s how.” He replied, sounding like a proper smart ass.

“And when does it stop?” I asked.

“When I want it to. Wrong question to ask if you wanted to figure out how much I’ve set it for.” He laughed at me quite rudely.

“Okay then, how much time did you set it for?” I asked, deciding to bite the bait.

“Forty-eight hours. Go on and ask me another question, but be sure to ask the right one or else you’re just wasting... your own time.” I noted his hesitated pause in his sentence.

“Whose else’s time would I be wasting?” I decided to ask.

“Mine and this boy’s,” he answered.

I quickly got up and out of bed and forgot about my notes as I put my socks on instead. “And how did this boy come to be in your possession?” I asked as I rushed over to my front door to put my shoes on.

“Ah, I hear you rushing around now. That’s more like it. I took him straight from his bed as he and his mother slept. Whether he’s alive or not when he comes depends on you.” He answered, I could hear his pacing back and forth.

I pursed my lips as I rushed out of my flat, closing and locking my door clumsily. The pain that the poor mother must feel has to be just excruciating. In my mind, I imagined if someone were to kidnap William and the pain that Ed and Klarise would feel as well as my own self and their family.

I still tried to keep him on the line, though I knew that I wouldn’t have been able to for much longer, “and what’s your objective for me?” I decided to ask, knowing that I would definitely catch this son of a bitch whether he hung up on me or not.

“Oh you know, just the usual, find the boy, and make sure you come alone when you do.”

As he talked, I pressed the elevator button, which lit up, realizing that my mission was urgent. “And what if I don’t make it within that time frame?” I asked nervously as the elevator didn’t come to my floor.

“You will never ever catch me, nor will you find the boy.” The person simply answered as he hung up.

WIth that final beep, the elevator still wasn’t down, so I decided to quickly clamour down the four flights of stairs. When I reached the bottom, I was in the lobby and I didn’t pause to thank the new door man whom was holding the door open, nor did I listen to his yells about how cold it is outside.

I didn’t even notice the cold as I ran full out to the back of the garden area, even as the wind whipped violently around me. Once I made it to the actual garden, I found Harry still asleep on the bench.

Quickly, I shook him awake, “Har, get up now!”

Nearly immediately, I jumped back as Harry jumped up with red rimmed eyes, “huh what’s wrong Lou?”

“We need to go now,” I said urgently. “Get in my car now.”

Harry hopped off of the bench and didn’t hesitate to run to the parking lot with me over to my car. Without any further discussion, we hopped in and I started driving to the department.

“What did I miss? Did Simon call and I somehow missed it?” Harry asked.

“Simon did not call, but I do need you to call him right now,” I explained loosely. “You’ll understand when I call him.”

“Okay okay,” Harry mumbled obediently, though he still seemed frustrated from the lack of information that I was giving. He dialled Simon’s number and put it on speaker phone.

After ringing one and a half times, Simon picked up, “y’ello Harry.”

“Simon it’s me, I’m on my way to the department, but I’d rather not stop by long. There’s a new case. It’s a serious one. We only have less than forty eight hours until an innocent boy dies. A man called my cell and said he kidnapped a boy from his very bed. Have someone check on anyone who has reported their missing son within the last twenty-four hours. Try to get someone to trace a phone number that I’ll send you after this call.” I explained and demanded.

“I’ll get someone to work on that right now,” Simon said.

“If you’re able to find the address, tell me.” I added on and nodded at Harry to hang up the phone, which he quickly did.

“What the heck, some sicko called you on your personal cell phone?” Harry just about nearly exploded.

“Yes he did,” I answered shortly.

“He shouldn’t have been able to do that! How the Hell did he get your cell phone in the first place!?” Harry yelled.

“Why are you asking me!?” I decided to yell back, Harry was way more mad at me than I was at this criminal in general.

“You didn’t sign up for some stupid spoof product or give out your cell phone number to some random person on the streets or something!?” Harry asked loudly, seeming way more frustrated than what he needed to be.

I decided to clench my jaw shut and not say anything. It was ludicrous that Harry would even suggest that I’d do something as stupid as that, being a police officer as cautious as I am.

Harry continued on ranting about me and crazy psycho people, which started to piss me off since he was more worried about me than the boy that could potentially die. Instead of telling him to shut up, I pulled over the car.

“Listen up because I’m only saying this once and once only because we don’t have any time to be arguing. This guy probably planned this out and used a burner phone anyways so there’s no use in tracing the call. Even if we were, we probably wouldn’t be able to find the location of this missing boy. By focusing on finding the boy, we’d find the caller too. If you want to focus on the stupid phone call then when we get to the department you can go to the Tech Unit, but I’m going to find this boy.” I said with all seriousness.

Harry pursed his lips as I began to drive, turning on my emergency car sirens and driving way past the speed limit.

When we finally got to the department, Harry stayed with me, like I thought he would, as we went to missing person’s department.

I pulled out my credentials, “officer Louis Tomlinson and officer Harry Styles. I reported a case with a missing boy. What’s the progress on it?”

“All missing boys from ages three to seventeen in general is over a hundred.” The person at the computer relayed quickly.

I nodded, “make the parameters so it’s in the last twenty-four hours.” I figured he probably wouldn’t have waited such a long time to call, he seemed impatient and wouldn’t have wanted to put up with a child for too too long.”

“That lowers the results to thirty.” The person said after quickly typing in what I had asked.

“It’s still too many,” Harry stated.”

“I know, just let me think about it.” I dismissed him. Since the caller is impatient, he wouldn’t want to put up with a rebellious teen nor a whiny toddler. “Check from ages eight to eleven.”

“Only five kids are left,” the person stated again.

“And eliminate any families that have been offered ransoms.’ If he offered a ransom, he wouldn’t have gone through the time to call me.

“Only one boy. Billy Wright.” The person said, sounding troubled.

“Billy Wright… where have I heard that name before…” I trailed off before it hit me. “Joseph Wright’s son. It could be related or completely random, but I don’t think it iis. Do some research on the Wright family please?” I decided to request.

“Yes sir,” he nodded.

“Harry, you and I are going to visit the Wright household.” I said the one thing I never thought I’d say. Never have I ever visited the families of the criminals I’ve put away.

This is going to be interesting.

Nevertheless, I sped my way over there with my sirens on and everything

When Harry and I got to the small house, I knocked gently on the front door and stood back to wait. After a couple of seconds, a woman answered the door though I knew from the pictures on the news that it wasn’t Mrs. Wright.

“Hello ma’am, I’m Louis Tomlinson, a police officer, I need to speak to Mrs. Wright.” I said

She bit her lip,” I don’t think that’s a very good idea, Sir. I know who you are and I know what you caused.”

“I know, but I’m trying to make this better. Who are you to Mrs. Wright?” I decided to ask instead.

“I’m her personal Nurse. It’s actually my house, but she’s not financially stable, so I let her and her son stay,” she explained.

I hummed, “would you happen to have security cameras here?”

“I actually do. Living in New York, you can never be too careful. I’ll get the videos to you, Sir,” she scampered off into the house.

“You’ve heard of the Wright case” I asked Harry.

He nodded, “it was an unfortunate thing that happened Lou, and not at all your fault. You did get a confession out of him. It’s not your fault it was fake.

The woman came back with a USB hard drive in hand, “here you go officer.”

“Thank you ma’am, could I have your name for future references?” Harry asked.

“Rhea Greene,” she smiled politely.

***

After watching twenty-four hours worth of security videos, we noticed a car license plate and a man’s face, whom we ran through facial recognition just in case. Come to find out, the car was of course stolen, but the face belonged to a convicted criminal; Seth Wright, Joseph Wright’s father.

After putting out out an APB for Seth, and a caution on the plate number, we received an anonymous tip that helped us to deduct where Seth Wright just may be. The stolen car had been reported by someone who saw it parked outside of an abandoned building about an hour away from here (though since neither stop lights or signs occur to me I could get there in half that time).

“But Louis, you can’t go alone.” Harry said, taking a step closer to me.

“No Harry,” I took a step back. “I (need) you to listen to me right now. I’m only going to check it out to see if there’s someone there. If there is, I’ll contact the nearest police department for back up. I really don’t want him to run if he sees more people.”

Reluctantly, Harry sighed. “Okay then, fine. Just be careful.

“Do you doubt my prowess?” I winked at him.

He chortled lowly, “course not. I trust you, it’s just Seth that I don’t trust.”

“Don’t worry, Har, I’ll be okay, believe me,” I assured him, throwing in his nickname for good measure.

“Okay, I believe you, Lou. Don’t make me regret it, I’ll see you in a bit right?” Harry wrapped his arms around me.

“Yeah, see you in a bit.”

***

(Harry’s p.o.v.)

I frowned as I did some research on Seth Wright and my eyes widened when I found what he had done to end up in jail. Immediately, I searched Mrs. Wright’s (Joseph’s former wife) credit card history on a hunch.

“Damn it!” I yelled and immediately called Louis, who didn’t pick up much to my dismay. It went to his voicemail.

“This is Louis. I’ll call back when I can.”

There was a beep and I left my message. “Louis William Tomlinson! Seth’s dangerous! He’s a pyromaniac. Recently, his daughter in law purchased some key elements for a bomb. Please please please turn back now and I’ll get a bomb squad over there.” I sent the voicemail as urgent.

“Damn it Louis!” I ran outside at my fastest speed, praying to God above that I’d be fast enough to save him.

***

(Louis’ p.o.v.)

I looked at my phone and saw that I had a voicemail from Harry. My thumb hovered over the green button to hear the voicemail, however as I neared the house, I put my phone away in my pocket. Taking my gun out instead, I got out my car and carefully walked over to the front door.

I banged on the door, “NYPD! Open the damn door right now!”

There was silence and I aggravatedly yelled again, “I’m about to kick the door down!

Silence again, and I did exactly that and down went the door. It was silent, unusually silent inside. I took five careful steps inside.

On the sixth step, I got a bit too lax and the moment I stepped there was a small click. Afraid that I broke something, I quickly stepped off.

In a short five word sentence, I can describe that seventh step as /the worst mistake of my life/.

Everything was gone because I blew it up.

I was stuck.

There was fire.

It was bright

I was hot

I was burning.

Everything around me was burning.

All I could do was look up from the floor as the ceiling instantly crumbled and hot embers fell on top of me along with large ceiling pillars.

My legs were even more stuck now, to make it worse I couldn’t feel them.

/It’s the end for me/, I thought and accepted it.

The last thing I heard from my mind was a distraught Harry yelling out my name before it went dark.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/3
> 
> QotD: what are you doing over the summer?
> 
> I'm traveling to Europe (I've been in the US my whole life) and I'm going to a medical program.

(Harry's p.o.v.)

There were sirens all around me and there was so much blood everywhere.

I'm not sure how Louis' going to walk away from this one. He's literally bleeding out right in front of me.

All around me, emergency medical technicians were rushing throughout the small space we were confined in. They were rushing to stop the bleeding and wrap the burns, all trying to quickly treat Louis.

How could I let something like this happen to Louis when I'm here to prevent that exact thing; protect Louis. Taking his hand in mine, I lightly squeezed despite his bloody knuckles; it had been the same hand he was holding his gun in.

I did the one thing that I probably shouldn't have done, but it was fairly necessary.

I allowed a small fraction of my power to transmit from my hand to his own and into his body system. Once I felt satisfied, I stopped and brushed my thumb against his injured knuckled.

He was still breathing, but there was essentially no change. 

I shook my head and remembered the whole reason as to why I even need to protect Louis.

/"I have a son." Troye said as easily as that, after all this tome. He's treated me like his son for years, yet he already has one that he should've been spending time with instead.

Why am I just now learning about him?

I wanted to say all theses things at the same time, yet I couldn't bring myself to get even a word of that put. Instead, I kept silent.

"His name is Louis William Tomlinson. I know that you may hate him and even me now, but I have one dying wish before you go. I fear that Seraphine may be planning something and Louis' my first born son. you know how important this is to me."

I nodded, knowing that any powers Troye may have will be passed on to this Louis person. That's what usually happens with all hunters and their children.

"What are you asking of me?" I asked carefully.

"When I'm gone, I need you to look after and protect him. Keep him away from hunting and keep monsters away from him. He may be a bit stubborn, but he knows what's good for himself, so he shouldn't give you too much of a hard time. If he does, then it's only a phase. Can you do this? You're the only one who can."

"You've been more of a father to me than my own father," I thought a moment about how my real father had abandoned me. "I'll look at him as my own little brother," I agreed.

And I suppose that was where and how this whole thing began between Louis and I.

"Well in this world, you'd be his little brother, but okay. I trust you to do that." Troye nodded.

I know and understand that hunting is literally in his blood, but it was Troye's dying wish.

The one time I take my eyes off him is the one time he has to go and get seriously hurt; go figure.

***

It's been a week since the explosion and Louis still hasn't woken up yet, and the doctors aren't even sure if he'll live if he's taken off of the ventilator.

I watched as the machine pumped oxygen into his lungs before sucking out the carbon dioxide.

I'm really hoping that I didn't use my energy for nothing. Without a constant energy source, I'll be out of power.

Well... out of the power that I can actually use.

A doctor walked in, a Doctor Smith, breaking me from my troubling thoughts.

"So what's the news Doc?" I asked

"Welp," she looked at me from over top her glasses, "I don't even need my clipboard for the verdict on this one. Louis just may never wake up, but if he does then there's pretty much an one-hundred percent chance that he won't bee able to walk ever again. I'm sorry to be so blunt about it, but I thought that you'd beg able to take it."

My heart plummeted into my stomach.

/I'm sorry I failed you Troye/ was all I could think in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this was a bit rushed, but I was trying to finish this so I can work on the second one! The sequel will be called Naturally Lost in the Unnatural, which I will hopefully post in September.
> 
> Enjoy your Summer, and thank you so much for reading, bye!

**Author's Note:**

> So, tell me how you like it so far! Sorry it took so long to get up though, wattpad kept deleting my stuff, and that's where I type things first. So I'm finally finished! Anywho, enough of my complaining! I'll update once every two weeks coz this is mad long! I also apologize for any errors! But anyways, enjoy your day!


End file.
